HPMG : Livre 1 :L’école des sorciers
by mellon50
Summary: [COMPLETE] DARK HARRY ! Il déteste voldemort, il déteste dumbledore, il va les tuer. Il se découvre un don et en profite, 1er année de Harry.[COMPLETE]
1. Le survivant:

**Harry Potter, mage gris? Livre 1: L'école des sorciers**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.**

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.**

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**NDA: Amis lecteurs, voici ma nouvelle potterfiction inspiré des oeuvres fabuleuse de JKR. Je vous promets que cela n'affectera en rien mon autre fic en cours d'écriture, Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cette nouvelle histoire parlera d'un Harry bien différent des livres et couvrira les sept livres de JKR, c'est un peu les sept livres à ma manière. Un Harry s'intéressant à la magie noire, à la magie blanche et à l'amour et détestant par dessus tout Voldemort et le vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre ressemblant pour des raisons évidentes au premier chapitre du premier livre d'Harry Potter, à part la fin du chapitre… Les autres chapitres par contre…**

**Bonne lecture :**

**Mellon**

**Le survivant:**

Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des sornettes.

Mr Dursley dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses. C'était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille. Mrs Dursley, quant à elle, était mince et blonde et disposait d'un coup deux fois plus long que la moyenne, ce qui lui était fort utile pour espionner ses voisins. Les Dursley avait un petit garçon prénommé Dudley et c'était à leurs yeux le plus belle enfant du monde.

Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'étaient un secret inavouable. Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Mrs Potter était la sœur de Mrs Dursley, mais toutes deux ne s'était revues depuis le mariage de Mrs Potter. En fait, Mrs Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce qui faisait un Dursley. Les Dursley tremblaient d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que diraient les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans leur rue. Ils savaient que les Potter, eux aussi, avaient un petit garçon, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Son existence constituaient une raison supplémentaire de tenir les Potter à distance : il n'était pas question que le petit Dudley se mette à fréquenter un enfant comme celui-là.

Lorsque Mr et Mrs Dursley s'éveillèrent, au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire, il faisait gris et triste et rien dans le ciel nuageux ne laissait prévoir que des choses étranges et mystérieuses allaient bientôt se produire dans tout le pays. Mr Dursley fredonnait un air en nouant sa cravate la plus sinistre pour aller travailler et Mrs Dursley racontait d'un ton badin les derniers potins du quartier en s'efforçant d'installer sur sa chaise de bébé le jeune Dudley qui braillait de toutes la force de ses poumons.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le gros hibou au plumage mordoré qui voleta devant la fenêtre.

A huit heures et demi, Mr Dursley prit son attaché case, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mrs Dursley et essaya d'embrasser Dudley, mais sans succès, car celui-ci était en proie à une crise de colère et s'appliquait à jeter contre le mur de la pièce le contenu de son assiette de céréales.

Sacré petit bonhomme, gloussa Mr Dursley en quittant la maison. Il monta dans sa voiture et recula le long de l'allée qui menait à sa maison.

Ce fut au coin de la rue qu'il remarqua pour la première fois un détail insolite : un chat qui lisait une carte routière. Il revérifia et vit que le chat était bien là mais pas de traces de carte routière, il avait du se laisser abuser par un reflet du soleil. Mrs Dursley continua d'observer le chat dans son rétroviseur. L'animal était en train de lire la plaque qui indiquait « Privet Drive »- mais non, voyons, il ne lisait pas, il i regardait /i la plaque. Les chats sont incapables de lire des cartes ou des écriteaux. Mr Dursley se ressaisit et concentra ses pensées sur la grosse commande de perceuses qu'il espérait obtenir ce jour-là.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de la ville quelque chose d'autres chassa les perceuses de sa tête, il remarqua la présence de plusieurs passants vêtu d'une façon étrange : ils portaient des capes. Mr Dursley ne supportait pas les gens décalés- les jeunes avaient parfois de ces accoutrements ! Il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mode particulièrement stupide mais Mr Dursley s'irrita en voyant que deux d'entre eux n'était pas jeunes du tout. Cet homme, là-bas, était sûrement plus vieux que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de porter une cape verte émeraude. Quelle impudence ! Mr Dursley pensa alors qu'il devait avoir une animation de rue, ces gens étaient là pour collecter de l'argent au profit d'une œuvre quelconque. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Mr Dursley se rangea enfin dans le parking de la Grunnings. Les perceuses avaient repris leur place dans ses pensées.

Dans son bureau du huitième étage, Mr Dursley s'asseyait toujours dos à la fenêtre. S'il en avait été autrement, il aurait sans doute eu un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à se concentrer sur ses perceuses, ce matin-là. Il ne vit pas les hiboux qui volaient à tire-d'aile mais les passants, eux, les voyaient. Mr Dursley, cependant, ne remarqua rien d'anormal et aucun hibou ne vint troubler sa matinée. Il réprimanda vertement une demi-douzaine de ses employés, passa plusieurs coups de fil importants et poussa quelques hurlements supplémentaires. Il se sentit d'excellente humeur jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où il songea qu'il serait bon de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il traversa alors la rue pour aller s'acheter quelque à manger chez le boulanger d'en face.

Les passants vêtus de capes lui étaient complètement sortit de la tête, mais lorsqu'il en vit à nouveau quelques-uns à proximité de la boulangerie, il passa devant eux en leurs lançant un regard courroucé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il le mettait mal à l'aise. Ceux-là aussi chuchotaient d'un air surexcité et il ne vit pas la moindre boîte destinée à récolter de l'argent. Quand il sortit de la boutique avec un gros beignet enveloppé dans un sac, il entendit quelques mots de leur conversation.

- Les Potter, c'est ça, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire…

- Oui, leur fils Harry…

- Un sacré bon sorcier, si tu veux savoir…

Mr Dursley s'immobilisa, envahi par une peur soudaine et il traversa rapidement la rue, s'enferma dans son bureau tout en disant à sa secrétaire de ne pas le déranger, saisit son téléphone et avait presque fini de composer le numéro de la maison lorsqu'il changea d'avis. Il en parlerait à Mrs Dursley ce soir, toute allusion à sa sœur la mettait dans un tel état !

Cet après-midi là, il lui fut beaucoup plus difficile de se concentrer sur ces perceuses et lorsqu'il quitta les bureaux à cinq heures, il était encore si préoccupé qu'il heurta quelqu'un devant la porte.

- Navré, grommela-t-il au vieil homme minuscule qu'il avait manqué de faire tombé. Au grand mécontentement de Mr Dursley, l'homme portait une cape violette et il lui répondit d'une voix perçante qui lui attira le regard des passants :

- Ne soyez pas navré, mon cher Monsieur. Rien aujourd'hui ne saurait me mettre en colère. Réjouissez-vous, puisque Vous-Savez-Qui a enfin disparu. Même les moldus comme vous devraient fêter cet heureux, très heureux jour ! Mr Dursley se demanda ce que voulais dire « moldu ». Il se dépêcha de remonter dans sa voiture et prit le chemin de la maison. Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'allé du 4 Privet Drive, il vit que le chat était toujours là, de mauvaise humeur, il prit un balai dans le garage et chassa le chat, qui avait un regard sévère, du jardin de sa maison. Mr Dursley, pu enfin rentrer dans sa maison. Pendant le dîner, Mrs Dursley lui raconta les derniers potins du quartier et lui signala également que Dudley avait appris un nouveau mot : «veux pas ! » Il s'installa dans le salon et regarda la fin du journal télévisé :

- D'après des témoignages de diverses régions, il semblerait que les hiboux se soient comportés d'une bien étrange manière au cours de la journée, dit le présentateur. Normalement, les hiboux sont des rapaces nocturnes, il est donc rare d'en voir en plein jour. Or, aujourd'hui, des centaines de témoins ont vu ces oiseaux voler un peu partout depuis le lever du soleil. Voilà qui est bien mystérieux, conclut le présentateur en s'autorisant un sourire. Et maintenant, voici venue l'heure de la météo, avec les prévisions de Jim McGuffin. Alors Jim, est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à d'autres chutes de hiboux au cours de la nuit prochaine.

- Ca, je serais bien incapable de vous le dire, Ted, répondit l'homme de la météo, mais sachez en tous cas que les hiboux n'ont pas était la seules à se comporter d'une étrange manière. Des téléspectateurs qui habitent dans les régions aussi éloignées les unes des autres que le Kent, le Yorkshire et la côte est de l'Ecosse m'ont téléphoné pour me dire qu'au lieu des averses que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui, ils ont des véritables pluies d'étoiles filantes ! Peut-être s'agissait-il de feu de joie, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la saison. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pouvez être sûrs que le temps de la nuit prochaine sera très humide.

Mr Dursley se figea dans son fauteuil. Des pluies d'étoiles filantes sur tout le pays ? Des hiboux qui volent en plein jour ? Des gens bizarre vêtus de capes ? Et ces murmures, ces murmures sur les Potter… Cela finit de convaincre Mr Dursley de parler à Mrs Dursley qui venait d'entrer dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Mr Dursley, un peu nerveux, s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Euh… Pétunia, ma chérie, dit-il, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de ta sœur récemment ?

Comme il s'y attendait, son épouse parut choquée et furieuse. Elle faisait toujours semblant de ne pas avoir de sœur.

- Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai vu des hommes bizarre ce jour-ci, il portait des capes, y'a aussi des histoires d'hiboux et d'étoiles filantes.

- Et alors ? Lança Mrs Dursley.

- Je me disais que…peut-être…ça avait quelque chose à voir avec…sa bande…

Mrs Dursley retroussait les lèvres en buvant son thé à petites gorgées. Son mari se demanda s'il allait oser lui raconter qu'il avait entendu prononcer le nom de « Potter ». Il décida que oui et avec un air aussi détaché que possible, il dit :

- Je te dis ça car j'ai entendu le nom de ta sœur dans une des conversations de ces gens bizarre, leurs fils… il a à peu près le même âge que Dudley, non ?

- J'imagine, répliqua Mrs Dursley avec raideur.

- Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Howard, c'est ça ?

- Harry. Un nom très ordinaire, très désagréable, si tu veux mon avis.

- Ah oui, répondit Mr Dursley en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus à ce sujet tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Pendant que Mrs Dursley était dans la salle de bains, Mr Dursley se glissa vers la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Le chat était revenu et regardait la rue comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Mr Dursley imaginait-il des choses ? Tout cela avait-il un rapport avec les Potter ? Si c'était le cas… S'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient parents avec des… Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et accompagné de sa femme, s'endormit dans son lit.

Dans la rue, le chat sur le mur, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de somnolence. Il restait assis, immobile comme une statue, fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts le coin de Privet Drive. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsqu'une portière de voiture claqua dans la rue voisine, ni quand deux hiboux passèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il était presque minuit quand il bougea enfin.

Un homme apparut à l'angle de la rue que le chat avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Il apparut si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblerait avoir jaillit du sol. La queue du chat frémit, ses yeux se rétrécirent.

On n'avait encore jamais vu dans Privet Drive quelque chose qui ressemblait à cet homme. Il était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleues et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore. Il était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa longue cape, mais sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était observé, car il leva brusquement les yeux vers le chat qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la rue. Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chat parut l'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et marmonna :

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans une poche intérieure, il s'agissait d'un briquet en argent. Il en releva le capuchon, le tendit au dessus de sa tête et l'alluma douze fois. Tous les lampadaires s'éteignirent alors un par un dans un petit claquement. Une fois la rue plongée dans le noir complet, il marcha vers le n°4. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il s'assit sur le muret, à côté du chat. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais après un moment de silence, il lui parla :

- C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall dit-il.

Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au chat mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore souriait à présent à une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées. Elle portait aussi une cape vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en chignon très serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée.

- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide.

- Vous aussi, vous seriez un peu raide si vous restiez assis toute une journée sur un mur de briques, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

- Toute la journée ? Alors que vous auriez pu célébrer l'évènement avec les autres ? En venant ici, j'ai dû voir une bonne douzaine de fêtes et de banquets.

Le professeur McGonagall renifla d'un air courroucé.

- Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde fait la fête, dit-elle avec agacement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient plus prudents, mais non, pas du tout ! Même les moldus ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils en ont parlés aux nouvelles. Elle montra d'un signe de tête la fenêtre du salon des Dursley, plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de hiboux… des pluies d'étoiles filantes…Les moldus ne sont pas complètement idiot. Il était inévitable qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent ! Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.

- On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Nous n'avons pas eu grand-chose à célébrer depuis onze ans.

- Je sais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la tête. Tous ces gens ont été d'une imprudence folle. Se promener dans les rues en plein jour, à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles sans même prendre la précaution de s'habiller comme des moldus !

Elle lança un regard oblique et perçant à Dumbledore, comme s'il elle espérait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il garda le silence.

- Nous serions dans de beaux draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où Vous Savez Qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les moldus apprenait notre existence. J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore.

- Il semble qui l'en soit ainsi, en effet assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. Que diriez vous d'un esquimau au citron ?

- Un quoi ?

- Un esquimau au citron. C'est une friandise que fabrique les moldus et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon.

- Merci, pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu de manger des glaces au citron. Je vous disais donc que même si Vous Savez Qui est vraiment parti…

- Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas a hésiter à prononcer son nom ? Ne croyez vous pas ? Cette façon de dire « Vous Savez Qui » n'a aucun sens. Pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de convaincre les gens de l'appelé par son nom : Voldemort. Le professeur McGonagall grimaça mais Dumbledore qui avait sortit deux esquimaux au citron ne parut pas le remarquer.

- Si nous continuons à dire « Vous Savez Qui », nous allons finir par créer la confusion. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

- Je sais que vous n'en voyez pas, répliqua McGonagall qui semblait moitié exaspéré, moitié admirative. Mais vous, vous êtes différent des autres. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à n'avoir jamais fait peur à Vous Savez Qui… ou à Voldemort si vous y tenez.

- Vous me flattez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Voldemort dispose de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eus.

- C'est simplement parce que vous avez trop de… disons de noblesse pour en faire usage.

- Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle trouvait mes nouveaux cache-oreilles ravissants.

- Les hiboux, ce n'est rien comparé aux rumeurs qui circulent, déclara-t-elle. Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition ? Ce qui a finit par l'arrêter ?

Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall venait d'aborder le sujet qu'il lui tenait le plus à cœur, la véritable raison qui l'avait décidée à attendre toute la journée, assise sur un mur glacial. Car jamais un chat ni une femme n'avait fixé d'un regard si pénétrant que celui du professeur en cet instant. A l'évidence, elle ne voulait pas croire ce que tout le monde disait tant que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confirmé que c'était la vérité.

- Ce qu'il disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venue hier soir à Godric Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont…enfin, on dit qu'ils sont…morts…

Dumbledore inclina la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

- Lily et James…Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Je ne voulais pas l'admettre…Oh, Albus…

Dumbledore tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je sais…Je sais…dit-il gravement.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, le fils des Potter. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

- C'est…c'est vrai ? Bredouilla le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait…tous les gens qu'il a tués…il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant…rien d'autres n'avait pu l'arrêter…mais au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry est pu survivre ?

- On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore, on ne saura peut-être jamais.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement et regarda sa montre et dit :

- Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici.

- Oui, admit McGonagall, et je suppose que vous n'allez pas me dire pourquoi vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis.

- Je suis venu confier Harry à sa dernière famille en vie actuellement.

- Vous voulez dire… impossible ! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison dit-elle en pointant le n° 4 du doigt. Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez faire ça, je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginé des gens plus différent que nous. En plus, ils ont un fils...je l'ai vu donner des coups de pied à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter, venir vivre ici !

- C'est le meilleur endroit pour Harry, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout quand il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre.

- Après tout, vous devez savoir ce que vous faîtes et puis cela le tiendra au loin des médias et de Rita Skeeter.

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance, professeur répondit Dumbledore.

- Comment va-il arriver ? Demanda McGonagall.

- C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener, dit Dumbledore.

- Et vous croyez qu'il est sage de confier une tâche si importante à Hagrid.

- Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid, assura Dumbledore.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de cœur, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec réticence, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il a tendance à… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un grondement sourd avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augmenta d'intensité tandis qu'ils scrutaient la rue des deux côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir la lueur d'un phare. Le grondement se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux sur la chaussée.

La moto était énorme, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui était assis dessus. Il était deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et cinq fois plus large. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cachait entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui avait l'air de bébés dauphins. L'homme tenait un tas de couvertures dans ses immenses bras musculeux.

- Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ? Aucun problème ?

- L'aie emprunté, professeur Dumbledore, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto; c'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. Sinon, la maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les moldus commencent à répliquer. Il s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol.

Dumbledore et McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couvertures. A l'intérieur, à peine visible, un bébé dormait profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair.

- C'est là que ?... murmura le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.

- Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ?

- Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres. Donnez le moi Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.

Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley. Hagrid embrassa Harry en laissant échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé. McGonagall le réprimanda gentiment et ils regardèrent Dumbledore enjambé le muret du jardin et s'avancé vers l'entrée de la maison. Il déposa Harry devant la porte et glissa une lettre entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres. Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobile, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures. Les épaules d'Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupières avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'éteindre.

- Eh bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête…

- Oui dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre la moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit professeurs.

Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.

- A bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha. Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin de la rue et reprit dans sa poche l'éteignoir en argent. Il l'actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères. Privet Drive fut soudain baigné d'une lumière orangée et Dumbledore distingua la silhouette d'un chat qui tournait l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro 4.

- Bonne chance, Harry, murmura-t-il sans se douter le nombre de souci que lui causerait Harry Potter dans le futur. Il se retourna et disparu dans un bruissement de cape. Harry Potter se retourna dans ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Sa petite main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui et il continua de dormir sans savoir qu'il était un être exceptionnel, sans savoir qu'il était déjà célèbre. Il ne savait pas davantage qu'en ce moment même, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leur verre en murmurant : « A la santé de Harry Potter. Le survivant ! »

Quand Mrs Dursley ouvrit la porte le lendemain pour sortir les bouteilles de lait, elle émit un crie strident qui réveilla le petit garçon, elle en poussa un deuxième quand elle reconnu les yeux verts de sa sœur qui brillait dans celui du bébé, elle le prit dans ses bras et le coucha dans le canapé, elle remarqua alors qu'une lettre avait été glissé dans le couffin, elle la décacheta et la lut. Les premières lignes lut, elle la remit précipitamment dans sa poche et jeta au bébé un regard méprisant comme si il était source de tous les malheurs du monde. Quand Mr Dursley descendit, il vit le bébé et demanda des explications à sa femme :

- C'est quoi ça, tu m'as fait un enfant dans le dos ou…

- Pas du tout mon chéri, répondit précipitamment Pétunia, c'est le morveux de ma sœur et de son mari qui vient de mourir et le directeur de leur école nous l'a donné.

- Pas question, beugla Mr Dursley, on l'envoie illico-presto dans un orphelinat.

- Ils nous ont donné des sous pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, beaucoup de sous rajouta Pétunia.

- Combien, demanda Mr Dursley, avide de sous.

- Il nous donne 1000 euros par moi jusqu'à sa majorité.

- Parfait, on le garde, on dira que ces parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et qu'on l'a recueilli par charité.

- Cela ressemble à la mort de mes parents dit Pétunia d'une voix rageuse.

- J'en ai fait exprès, ma chérie.

Pendant près de neuf ans, Harry dû subir les remontrances de son Oncle, recevant beaucoup de coup, les tâches imposé par sa Tante, les bagarres entre Harry et la bande à Dudley, les moqueries des autres par rapport à ses vêtements trop grands et ses airs de clochard. Sa vie chez les Dursley été un véritable enfer. Dès que Dudynouchet pleuré, son Oncle le frappait, le traitant de monstre. Harry avait tellement pleuré pendant neuf ans, maintenant, les insultes lui passait au-dessus de sa tête, s'en moquant et les coups et les remontrance de son Oncle ne lui faisait plus rien, il souffrait en silence ; mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait pleuré devant son Oncle, cela lui était devenu impossible, il gardait tout pour lui.

Cependant, Harry qui était très intelligent pour son âge, avait deviné qu'il n'était pas comme tous le monde, il était spécial, il était unique. Plusieurs fois, des choses étranges se passait autour de lui, changer la couleur des cheveux des professeur était son jeu préféré. Mais une fois, il s'était retrouvé en haut du toit de la cantine sans savoir comment, il lui restait comme seul sensation de ce jour-là de se sentir serré, comme s'il on l'avait forcer de rentrer dans un tuyau d'arrosage. On avait dû appelait les pompiers. Et ce n'était pas du goût de son Oncle.

- Mais qu'est qui t'a prit de faire ça, tu te rends pas compte du nombre d'euros qu'on a du rembourser au pompier houspilla Mr Dursley sur le pauvre Harry qui pour l'une des première fois depuis longtemps était transit de peur. Sa peur se transforma en terreur quand son Oncle détacha sa ceinture de son pantalon, la levant telle une massue.

- Je ne sais pas répondit Harry, je ne sais pas du tout…

- TU NE SAIS PAS, cria l'Oncle Vernon, JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À SAVOIR, MOI et il leva sa ceinture mais elle n'arriva jamais à destination.

- TU VAS ARRETER TOUT DE SUITE cria Harry d'une voix profonde mais aigu. Et Harry, surprit, vit que son Oncle s'était arrêter, les yeux dans le vague. Harry, voyant qu'il semblait contrôler son Oncle essaya quelque chose d'autre.

- TU VAS FRAPPER DUDLEY et Harry vit avec satisfaction son Oncle se diriger vers Dudley et le frapper avec la ceinture. Le lendemain, son Oncle, sa tante et son cousin ne se souvenaient plus de rien, comme par magie et Harry croyait en effet qu'il était magicien, un vrai, pas comme ceux de la télé. Il comprit bien vite l'étendu de son nouveau don et sa vie chez les Dursley s'améliora rapidement.

- Ma tante, dit Harry, est-ce que je peux avoir de nouveaux vêtements ?

- Sûrement pas répondit-elle sèchement.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis répliqua Harry, utilisant son don au maximum.

- Sa tante tomba dans une sorte de transe et l'accompagna à Londres où il acheta des jeans, des T-shirts, des pulls, des chaussures, des sous vêtement, des gants et un manteau pour l'hiver, un nouveau sac d'école ainsi qu'une chaîne Hi-fi et plusieurs CD qu'il pourra mettre dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'il avait reçu de son Oncle et sans user de son don. Tout cela au prix fort, Harry achetant que de la marque. Quand il rentra, il mit ses nouvelles affaires dans sa chambre et jeta les anciennes à la poubelle.

- J'adore ce nouveau don murmura Harry pour lui-même, il peut-être très pratique. MWAHHAHAHAH ! Ria-t il d'un rire diabolique et pas du tout de son âge.

Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire, à savoir. Son oncle et sa tante ne lui avaient jamais rien dit sur ses parents, qui lui manquer beaucoup, il s'était toujours fait envoyer paître mais maintenant, son don était avec lui et sa tante et son oncle ne pouvait rien contre son don.

Ce fut donc un Harry décidé qui entra dans le salon, résolu à tout savoir car il n'avait jamais cru l'histoire de son oncle. Tous ce qu'il ce souvenait, c'est d'un éclair vert traversant l'espace et d'une barbe qui le chatouillé.

- Tante Pétunia demanda Harry.

- Oui dit elle d'une voix mauvaise.

- J'aimerais que tu me parles de mes parents s'il te plaît.

- Tes parents ? Répéta Pétunia, jamais cria t-elle.

- Tu vas parler, et maintenant dit Harry.

Sa tante se leva et partit en courant du salon, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une lettre en vieux parchemin dans la main. Elle lui tendit et se rassis.

_Chère Mrs Dursley,_

_Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, si je vous écris, c'est que je dois vous dire au nom de la communauté magique mes sincères condoléances. Voldemort (ou Tom Elvis Jedusort) a tué les parents du petit Harry ce 31 octobre 1981, il a essayé du tuer Harry mais son sort de mort s'est retourné contre lui et laissant une cicatrice à Harry, il est devenu célèbre et on l'appelle le survivant. Étant sa dernière famille, je vous le donne. Vous recevrez bien sûr mille euros par mois pour s'occuper du petit._

_J'aimerais que vous ne le laissiez pas allez dans un orphelinat, grâce à la magie du sang, votre maison le protègera mieux qu'une forteresse et ne vous inquiétez pas, Voldemort a été neutralisé._

_Vous devez savoir aussi que Harry étant un sorcier, comme ses parents et il rentrera à l'école de Poudlard le jour de ses onze ans._

_Mes respects,_

_A. Dumbledore._

La lettre le laissa sur le carreau, il était un sorcier et l'année prochaine, il allait rentrer dans une école remplie de sorciers. Puis il se sentit en colère contre ce Dumbledore qui avait osé le laisser avec ces non sorciers qu'ils l'avaient traité comme de la merde et contre ce Tom Jedusort qui avait tué ces parents. Harry se jura de les tués, l'un pour avoir tué ces parents et l'autre pour l'avoir abandonné chez ces êtres infâmes qu'était les Dursley. Etre sorciers le gêna pas le moins du monde, ce qui le gêna fut la somme que recevait les Dursley pour « s'occuper » de lui. Il monta dans sa chambre et écouta de la musique jusque tard le soir, même si la rentrée à l'école était programmée demain.

Le lendemain, il fit sensation dans la cour de l'école, ces nouveaux vêtements et son cartable tout neuf et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux en pétard qui dévoilait sa cicatrice l'avait complètement changé. Beaucoup de monde était venue lui dire bonjour et Dudley sembla jaloux et traîna les pieds vers sa bande. Il fut ravie d'entendre que lui et la bande à Dudley n'était pas dans la même classe, il aurait la paix cette année.

Deux semaines plus tard, ce fut l'anniversaire de Dudley qui reçut 36 cadeaux, non 37 cadeaux, désolé. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour ce gros balourd de Dudley qui disait qu'il y en avait un de moins que l'année dernière. Pétunia sentit la colère de son fils et rajouta :

Et nous allons encore t'acheter deux autres cadeaux, quand nous sortirons toute à l'heure.

Dudley accepta le marché facilement, après quelques instants, le téléphone se mit à sonner et la tante Pétunia apprit que Harry ne pourrait aller chez elle car elle s'était cassée la jambe en trébuchant sur un de ses chats. Harry accompagna donc les Dursley et Piers, un des amis de Dudley, au zoo. Le zoo était bondé en ce samedi matin. Ils passèrent devant des gorilles, des girafes, des zèbres et de toutes sortes d'animaux.

Ils mangèrent le midi au restaurant du zoo où Dudley piqua une petite crise, trouvant sa glace pas assez grosse. Ils allèrent vers le vivarium et contrairement aux Dursley, il se dirigea vers les petits serpents mais très venimeux. Les serpents les regardaient, fatigués d'être observé et Harry les comprenait dans un sens, ce qu'il avait vécu avec les Dursley se rapprochant de la captivité. Il était devant la cage d'un mamba noir, d'après la pancarte, Le mamba noir est redouté des populations africaines pour sa rapidité, son agilité et son venin mortel. Malgré son nom, ce serpent est de couleur gris brun. Le mamba noir doit manger souvent car il est très actif et se déplace rapidement. Il chasse les rongeurs, oiseaux, lézards, chauves-souris et autres petits mammifères. Il frappe avec précision, en un éclair. Il a une très bonne vue et peut soulever la tête à 1 mètre du sol pour mordre. Le venin mortel est injecté par deux crochets creux situés en avant de la bouche. Le venin attaque le système nerveux, la proie mourant asphyxiée. Il peut aussi asphyxier sa proie en l'entourant et en la serrant.  
Le mamba noir, qui mesure de 2,40 m à 4,20 m, est l'une des espèces les plus venimeuses et les plus agressives.  
Il vit au sol, très bon "coureur " il est le plus rapide des serpents et peut se déplacer à plus de 20km/H. Il passe son temps à rechercher des proies ou des femelles, mais il retourne toujours à son gîte. Un serpent pas très accueillant, apparemment.

-Je suis désolé de ce que vous devez subir, je vous comprends dit Harry, parlant même si il ne le comprenait pas.

- Merci, jeune fourchelangue.

- Qui a répondu demanda Harry. Il regarda autour de lui. Et c'est quoi le fourchelangue.

- Je suis le mamba noir et le fourchelangue est le parler des serpents, tu dois être un sorcier, non. Il dirigea son regard vers le serpent et dit :

- Je suis bien un sorcier répondit Harry.

- Tu pourrais me faire sortir d'ici demanda le serpent d'une voix sifflante. Cela devient lassant de voir ces minables moldus tapait aux vitres, si tu me libères, je te servirais.

- Moldus répéta Harry sans comprendre.

- Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques dit le serpent.

- Je peux peut-être te sortir d'ici mais je n'ai jamais essayé d'influencer les objets.

- Essaye, on verra bien.

- Bon… Je veux que la grille disparaisse, maintenant ! Sous le regard surpris d'Harry, la fenêtre se troubla et disparu. Le serpent sortit de sa cage et s'enroula autour du cou de Harry. Harry rabattit sa capuche pour cacher au gens le serpent et sortit du zoo.

- Tu es d'origine moldu lui murmura le serpent.

- Non mais c'est mon oncle et ma tante moldus qui m'ont élevé, je ne sais pas grande chose du monde sorcier.

- Je vais te montrer un endroit qui risque de t'intéresser.

- Montre toujours dit Harry.

- Va tout droit, je te dirais quand t'arrêter. Harry marcha longtemps, près d'une heure avant que le serpent intervienne.

- Tourne à droite puis deuxième à gauche. Harry fit ce que demander le serpent et s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une rue bondé.

- Et maintenant demanda Harry.

- Tu vois le vieux pub tout miteux là bas.

- Oui.

- Rentre dedans et tu auras toutes tes réponses. Harry entra dans_ Le chaudron baveur_ que personnes ne semblait remarqué.

- Demande au barman de t'emmener au chemin de traverse car tu n'as pas encore de baguette dit le serpent. Harry s'approcha du bar et dit :

- Excusez moi monsieur, est-ce que vous pourriez m'emmener au chemin de traverse, je n'ai pas encore de baguette et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire passer, petit bonhomme et appelle moi Tom répondit le barman.

- Ok Tom. Il fit le tour du bar et rejoignit Harry puis il s'avança vers le fond du bar et passa par une porte qui dégageait sur une petite cour entourée de mur où il n'y avait que des poubelles et des mauvaises herbes.

- Tu vois, aller sur le chemin de traverse est très simple, expliqua Tom, il suffit de tapoter avec ta baguette sur ces trois briques là, dit-il en montrant trois briques. Il tapota donc sur les trois briques avec son petit bout de bois. La brique se mit à trembler et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma en une arcade suffisamment grande pour le laisser passer.

- Bienvenue au chemin de traverse, dit Tom. Je dois m'en aller, les clients.

- Au revoir Tom.

Harry passa l'arcade et regarda autour de lui, tous les gens étaient en robe, même les garçons ce qu'il trouva complètement idiot, à moins que les sorciers soient tous des travestis. Harry pouffa de rire et se mit à avancer, se frayant un chemin dans la foule. Il y'avait des magasins de chaudron, d'apothicaire, une ménagerie, des balais. Au fond de la rue se dressait un grand bâtiment où était marqué en grosse lettre : Gringotts.

- C'est quoi Gringotts murmura Harry à son serpent.

- C'est une banque lui répondit-il, je pense que tu devrais allez à la librairie pour acheter quelques livres qui te renseigneront sur ton monde. Harry se tapa durement le front et dit :

- Au fait, tu as un nom.

- Dûr anor.

- C'est joli, j'accepte, répondit Harry. Il remonta la rue, cherchant des yeux une librairie, il la trouva à côté de l'apothicaire. Il rentra donc chez Fleury et Bott. Ce qui nous sautaient aux yeux était le nombre de livres, qu'importe où on posait les yeux, on voyait des livres et uniquement des livres. Il se dirigea au hasard dans un rayon et parcourut les titres :

Sort et contre sorts ; Les créatures mythiques ; Poudlard, une légende… Après cinq minutes, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il prit Histoire du monde sorcier par T. Cracmol, les types de magies par A. Dakare, Sortilèges et potion pour sorciers débutant par G. Comencé et la magie noire par N. Black.

Il posa les quatre livres sur le comptoir et sortit une liasse de billet qu'il avait emprunter à son Oncle il y'a deux jours. Le libraire prit les billets et les passa sous sa baguette, il sembla satisfait et dit :

- Ce ne sont pas des faux, voici tes livres et il tendit un gros sacs contenant ses achats.

- Gardez la monnaie monsieur dit Harry.

- Merci petit et au revoir. Harry s'en alla et sortit du chemin de traverse, passa en coup de vent au chaudron baveur et courut vers le zoo, il s'arrêta devant la voiture de son Oncle et attendit. Sa famille revint vers la voiture une demi heure plus tard et ne dit aucun mots sur le sac que tenait Harry. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, déposant au passage Piers. Harry s'enferma aussitôt dans sa chambre pour lire ses bouquins. Il déposa Dûr anor sur le sol et s'allongea sur son lit et commença l'histoire du monde sorcier.

Harry apprit comment Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, 4 grands sorciers avaient regroupés les jeunes hommes dotés de pouvoir dans un château et leur apprendre comment s'en servir. Poudlard fut crée, les sorciers devaient passer le test du choixpeau qui l'enverrait dans une des quatre maisons. Il apprit aussi l'histoire de plusieurs mages noirs, souvent battu par un Potter ou un Dumbledore, il apprit également qu'il faisait parti d'une grande famille de sorciers au sang pur avec les Malefoy, les Gaunt, les Dumbledore et les Londubat. Il lut avec grande intention le passage sur Voldemort qui était accompagné de deux biographies de ses parents.

Quand il finit le livre, il était minuit passé et il préféra aller se coucher. Le lendemain, il passa sa journée à lire les trois autres livres qu'il savait maintenant par cœur, Harry avait toujours était bon travailleur au grand dam de son Oncle. Il n'y eu rien d'extraordinaire pendant quelques mois, Harry retournant au chemin de traverse pour acheter des livres et les lire ensuite. Une fois Harry avait rencontré un type bizarre, il ne faisait que de bégayer et il se disait professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Après qu'il lui montra sa carte d'emploi, Harry du bien reconnaître que ce type là serait un de ses professeurs. Il en profita pour questionner le Pr. Quirrell, entre autre chose, il apprit qu'un certain Severus Rogue était professeur de potion et toujours d'après les dires du Pr. Quirrell, il serait odieux envers ses élèves sauf ce de sa maison, Serpentard.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller à Serpentard, comme ça, il m'emmerdera pas celui-là, surtout que d'après un livre, Serpentard est la meilleur maison quand on a de l'ambition s'était dit Harry se jour là.

Dûr Anor avait beaucoup grandi depuis que Harry l'avait recueillit chez lui, il mesurait maintenant 4 mètres.

Enfin vint le jour de l'arrivé de la lettre de Poudlard, 2 mois avant la rentré. Il la prit et la mit dans sa poche pour ne pas créer un esclandre avec son Oncle. Il l'a lirait plus tard, il finit son déjeuner en famille puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il vit avec dégoût qu'il fallait porter des robes à Poudlard et que posséder un balai était interdit pour les premières années. Il monta dans le bus qui devenait l'emmener à Londres. Il passa le mur en même temps qu'une autre personne et Harry se retrouva au chemin de traverse. Harry avait lu quelque part que les sorciers avait une monnaie spéciale et que seul cet argent était accepté (sauf dans certaines boutiques), il alla pour la première fois à Grigott's, la seule banque des sorciers, se doutant que ses parents avait bien du lui laisser un héritage à leur mort.

Il passa devant plusieurs gobelins et arriva à un comptoir vide où un gobelin trié des grosses pièces en argent.

- Excusez –moi, dit Harry.

- C'est pour quoi, grogna le gobelin.

- Je suis Harry Potter, j'aimerais savoir si j'ai un compte dans votre banque.

En effet Mr Potter, le Pr. Dumbledore nous a donné votre clé pour vous permettre d'entrer, suivez-moi. Je suivie donc le gobelin et monta dans une sorte de chariot, à un virage, le chariot ralenti et j'eu le temps de voir un grand homme prendre quelque chose dans le coffre 713. Il arriva enfin à son coffre et fut époustoufler de la montagne de gallion qu'il avait sous les yeux, il prit beaucoup de gallion et sortit. Le gobelin lui donna sa clé, lui disant de ne pas la perdre. Quand il revint dehors, il se précipita chez Ollivander pour s'acheter une baguette magique.

- Mr Potter, je pensais bien que j'allais avoir bientôt à faire à vous.

- Bonjour répondit Harry.

- Droitier ou gaucher.

- Je suis ambidextre, monsieur.

- Il vous faudra donc deux baguettes. Tenez, bois de teck, 35 centimètre et écaille de basilic. Harry saisit la baguette de la main gauche et des étincelles vertes et jaunes s'échappèrent.

- Nous avons apparemment de la chance pour votre première baguette, continuons ! Pendant une heure, Ollivander lui fit essayer des baguettes, ne trouvant jamais la bonne et les autres clients étaient bien obligés d'attendre.

- Voici une baguette venant de ma réserve Mr Potter, bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm. Harry la prit de sa main droite et l'a leva puis l'abaissa dans l'air. Des étincelles rouges et bleues s'en échappèrent.

- Etrange, très étranges…

- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur.

- Il existe une autre baguette semblable à celle-ci Mr Potter, la phénix sur lequel j'ai prélevé cet plume fournit une autre baguette, sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui vous a fait cet cicatrice.

- Voldemort à la même baguette que moi s'étonna Harry. Toutes les personnes sauf 3 frissonnèrent.

- Eviter de prononcer ce nom Mr Potter, il fait encore peur.

- Bien, je prendrais aussi un de ses flacons pour nettoyer les baguettes.

- Cela fait donc 20 gallions. Harry paya la somme et Ollivander passa de suite à l'autre client, Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre ces quelques mots :

- Intéressant, une fille de moldue, suivez-moi Miss Granger… Harry alla ensuite chez le libraire où il acheta les livres pour les matières ainsi que quelques autres. Il ressorti 1 heure plus tard avec 20 livres. Il alla chez Mrs Guipure pour l'uniforme mais quand il vit les robes, il se décida de ne pas prendre de robe. Je ne suis pas une fille, merde !

- Y a-t-il des vêtements moldu ici demanda Harry à une petite dame.

- Bien sûr répondit celle-ci, ils ont même des charmes pour rendre imperméable et insalissable.

- Parfait, je prendrais donc ça, ça et puis ça aussi en montrant du doigt des vêtements, tous ça en trois exemplaires.

- Bien aller rejoindre le jeune garçon là-bas, je vais vous les mettre à votre taille. Harry monta donc sur le tabouret.

- Tu vas à Poudlard demanda le blond.

- Ouais répondit le brun.

- Mon père m'achète les livres et ma mère la baguette et j'essaierais d'acheter un balai. Je vois pas pourquoi les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. Tu as un balai toi ?

- Je vais aller en acheter un après, on pourra aller ensemble.

- Ok, tu joues au Quidditch ?

- Je poserais ma candidature à Poudlard répondit Harry.

- Pareille ! s'exclama le blond. Tu penses aller dans quelle maison, moi ce sera sûrement Serpentard.

- Je pense que j'irais à Serpentard, c'est la meilleure des quatre maisons.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'achète des fringues moldu ? Dit il en montrant le jean de Harry.

- Ah ! C'est parce que j'habite dans le Londres moldu. Et puis je n'aime pas les robes, ça ne me met pas en valeur. Il pouffa de rire et Mrs Guipure aussi.

- Draco Malefoy.

- Harry Potter. Draco fut époustouflé. Harry Potter, tu sais que tu es très connue.

- Je sais, tu aurais du le deviner plus tôt, mes cheveux sont plutôt bien dressé et on peut voir facilement ma cicatrice. Et puis Malefoy est très connues aussi.

- En effet, mon père me dire toujours que je ne suis pas assez observateur.

- C'est fini les jeunes, on passe à la caisse dit Mrs Guipure. Ils payèrent et sortirent tout les deux du magasin.

- Voici mon père, Lucius Malefoy dit-il en lui présentant un grand blond, voir blanc avec une canne. Père, voici Harry Potter.

- Enchanté dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Moi de même.

- Est-ce que on peut aller acheter un balai Père.

- Bien sûr, si le vendeur veut bien.

- Laissez faire le maître dit Harry, Lucius le regardant d'un regard curieux.

- Bonjour dit-il au vendeur, ça serait pour acheter deux balais.

- Première année demanda le vendeur.

- Non, je suis américain dit-il en appuyant sur les « r ».

- Bien, que vous faut-il comme modèle.

- Deux nimbus 2000 fera parfaitement l'affaire répondit Harry. Le vendeur partit en arrière boutique et revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux balais.

- Parfait, vous pouvez les emballé demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, cela fera 120 galions. Harry tendit la monnaie sous l'œil étonné du vendeur. Au revoir dit-il.

- Au revoir dit Harry. Harry revint fièrement vers Draco et lui tendit un balai sous l'œil avide du blond mais il le retira d'un coup sec.

- Eh ! Mon balai.

- C'est pas encore noël Malefoy dit Harry d'une voix cinglante. Il se retourna vers son père qui lui tendit 60 galions.

- Merci répondit Harry, le compte est bon Draco.

- Pas mal le coup de l'américain dit Draco.

- Ami demanda Harry à Draco sous l'œil du père de ce dernier.

- Ami répondit Draco…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NDA/ Voilà, voici le premier chapitre qui est très long mais c'était pour vous monter où je voulais en venir et puis j'aime bien la dernière réplique. Les prochains chapitres seront moins longs. L'histoire est un Dark Harry comme il y'en trop peu et racontera les sept tomes d'Harry Potter d'une façon plus MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire (plus diabolique pour ceux et celles qu'on pas compris) Sinon le don que Harry a ne marche que sur les moldus, les cracmols et les très faibles sorciers et le nom du serpent de Harry (Dûr anor veut dire en elfique soleil obscur. )Salut**

**Mellon**

Titre du prochain chapitre : Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard, ça va faire des dégâts.

19 pages Word et 8 947 mots.

Posté le mercredi 30 novembre 2005


	2. Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard

_Harry Potter, mage gris? Livre 1: L'école des sorciers_

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.**

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.**

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**NDA: Amis lecteurs, voici ma nouvelle potterfiction inspiré des oeuvres fabuleuse de JKR. Je vous promets que cela n'affectera en rien mon autre fic en cours d'écriture, Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cette nouvelle histoire parlera d'un Harry bien différent des livres et couvrira les sept livres de JKR, c'est un peu les sept livres à ma manière. Un Harry s'intéressant à la magie noire, à la magie blanche et à l'amour et détestant par dessus tout Voldemort et le vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse avec deuxième chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture :**

**Mellon**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry, 10 ans, vient de découvrir un don merveilleux, il peut contrôler les Dursley rien qu'avec sa voie. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, Harry va au zoo, il se découvre un nouveau don : il peut parler au serpent, grâce à cet découverte, il se lie d'amitié avec Dûr anor, un serpent qui lui fait découvrir la communauté magique. Pétunia lui donne la lettre de Dumbledore, qui l'a abandonné au pied de la porte. Sa haine se tourne sur Dumbledore et Voldemort. Au moment d'acheter ses affaires, il fait la connaissance de Draco Malefoy avec lequel il devient ami.

**Chapitre 2 : Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard, ça va faire des dégâts.**

* * *

_Bonjour dit-il au vendeur, ça serait pour acheter deux balais._

_Première année demanda le vendeur._

_Non, je suis américain dit-il en appuyant sur les « r »._

_Bien, que vous faut-il comme modèle._

_Deux nimbus 2000 fera parfaitement l'affaire répondit Harry. Le vendeur partit en arrière boutique et revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux balais._

_Parfait, vous pouvez les emballé demanda Harry._

_Bien sûr, cela fera 120 galions. Harry tendit la monnaie sous l'œil étonné du vendeur. Au revoir dit-il._

_Au revoir dit Harry. Harry revint fièrement vers Draco et lui tendit un balai sous l'œil avide du blond mais il le retira d'un coup sec._

_Eh ! Mon balai._

_C'est pas encore noël Malefoy dit Harry d'une voix cinglante. Il se retourna vers son père qui lui tendit 60 galions._

_Merci répondit Harry, le compte est bon Draco._

_Pas mal le coup de l'américain dit Draco._

_Ami demanda Harry à Draco sous l'œil du père de ce dernier._

_Ami répondit Draco… _

* * *

Après que son nouvel ami, Draco Malefoy soit partit. Harry reprit sa marche dans le chemin de traverse, il lui restait après tout, plein de choses à faire et la rencontre avec Draco l'avait beaucoup retardé. Il fallait qu'il s'achète rapidement un hibou, pour que Poudlard et le vieux fou de Directeur reçoivent sa lettre. C'est donc avec un certain empressement qu'il se dirigea vers la ménagerie magique, qui n'avait pourtant pas une odeur attirante. Le magasin était rempli de hiboux, de perroquet, de chat, de crapauds, de serpents et dans le fond du magasin, près d'un feu de cheminés qui dégageait une très forte chaleur, des œufs, de différentes tailles étaient posées sur une énorme grille en fonte. Il aperçut également sur le comptoir des rats qui se balançait de barreaux en barreaux par leurs queues. Harry était très intéressé par les œufs car il se doutait que cela devait être des animaux hors du commun.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur. Quels types d'animaux y a-t-il dans ces œufs demanda Harry à un vendeur.

- La plupart des œufs sont habités par des serpents et je ne pense pas que les serpents sont autorisés à Poudlard.

- Non! Non! Monsieur, je ne vais point à Poudlard et je ne veux point de serpent, j'en possède déjà un dit-il en pensant à Dûr Anor. Non, je préfèrerait un animal volant, y'en as t-il un.

- Il y'aurait bien un oiseau qui vient de naître il y' a maintenant deux mois, c'est un Dirico mais faîtes attention, il peut disparaître à tout moments. Je vais vous le montrer, suivez-moi.

Le monsieur et lui passèrent derrière le comptoir du magasin et le fit entrer par une petite porte. La pièce était grande et le plafond haut, les murs étaient tapissés d'une couleur vert forêt. Une grande fenêtre était ouverte pour aérer la pièce. La salle était remplie de petites tables où était posés des cages qui contenaient divers animaux. Le vendeur l'emmena dans le fond de la pièce, devant une cage vide. Il regarda le vendeur et dit:

- Je suis désolé mais je ne vois rien ressemblant à un être vivant dan cette cage, dit Harry en restant poli.

- Je vous ai prévenu jeune homme, le Dirico à la faculté de disparaître quand bon lui semble, ce qui à ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

- Je vous le prends Monsieur, dès qu'il sera en confiance, je pense qu'il ne disparaîtra pas à tout bout de champs.

- Très bien mon petit, cela fait 35 galions. C'est un oiseau devenu rare et il est très dur à capturer. Tiens! Voilà qu'il vient d'apparaître.

Harry ne put que le confirmer, un grand oiseau aux couleurs jaunes veinées de bleu électrique sur le bout des ailes. Il était aussi grand qu'un bébé aigle royale d'Amérique. Il faisait un demi mètre de haut et toujours d'après le vendeur, il avait une envergure de 5 mètres. Le vendeur ouvrit la porte.

- Et dans quelques mois, il atteindra sa hauteur maximale de 90 cm et de 10 mètre d'envergure. Il est très pratique pour transporter des colis. Si il vous fait entièrement confiance, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander de se rendre invisible et il le fera.

- Comment obtient-on sa confiance, monsieur, demanda Harry.

- Prendre soin de lui…

L'oiseau s'envola et se posa avec délicatesse sur l'épaule de Harry. Il baissa son bec, l'oiseau demandant implicitement des caresses. Harry satisfit l'animal qui sembla apprécier les caresses.

- Je crois qu'il me fait confiance, monsieur, dit Harry avec joie.

- En effet… c'est… incroyable et inimaginable. Vous avez dans votre cœur des intentions pur dit le vendeur avec de gros yeux. Je ne vais pas vous donnez de cage, il n'aime que la liberté. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander de disparaître. Et donner lui un nom.

- Mellon! Disparaît! Ordonna Harry. L'image de l'oiseau se troubla et finit par disparaître.

- Parfait! S'exclama le vendeur, je vous le fait à 30 galions pour la peine.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Harry ressortit donc de la boutique avec un peu moins d'argent mais un poids invisible en plus sur l'épaule. Harry remonta toute la rue et s'installa chez le glacier Florian Fantarome. Il prit une glace au citron et écrivit sa lettre au Pr. Dumbledore disant qu'il accepter de venir dans son école. Il murmura à Mellon sa destination:

- Mellon, va donner ça à Dumbledore à Poudlard en restant invisible, d'accord. L'oiseau fit une brève pression et prit la lettre qui devint elle aussi invisible.

- « Avec un peu de chance, le petit vieux sera tellement surpris qu'il aura une crise cardiaque.» pensa Harry en pouffant légèrement.

Il était maintenant cinq heure de l'après midi. Il acheta rapidement les ingrédients pour les potions, une balance et un chaudron en or. Il avait enfin fini. Le soleil commencé à se coucher. Il ne lui restait que 10 minutes pour atteindre le bus qui était à l'autre bout de Londres quand il eu une idée. Il sortit une de ses deux baguettes, la leva en l'air puis la redescendit brusquement vers le sol. Un bus mauve apparut dans un BOUM sonore et il faillit se faire écraser. Le bus s'était arrêté à 2 centimètres de ses genoux.

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur cette journée.

L'homme mit fin à sa tirade. L'homme était très jeune. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement décollées et il avait pas mal de boutons sur la figure.

- C'est combien, grogna Harry. Il était affreusement chargé, surtout à cause du chaudron.

- Cela dépend de ta destination, jeune homme.

- 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, vous pourriez m'aider s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, vous avez de la chance, il n'y a personne, on ira directement à votre destination. Cela fera onze mornilles.

Harry lui tendit l'argent et monta dans le bus, Stan portant la plupart de ses bagages. A l'intérieur, le bus était rempli de fauteuils confortables alignés derrière les fenêtres, les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, laissés entrer le jour. Tous ce que put dire Harry à l'arrivé, c'est que le Magicobus et rapide mais un peu trop secouant.

Il rentra rapidement dans la maison, sans se préoccuper de sonner. Il passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine, prenant une pomme une corbeille en papier, omettant d'entendre sa Tante qui lui cria de revenir immédiatement. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il devait tout apprendre et tout savoir, il devait devenir puissant et il devait surtout tuer ceux qui avaient empêché de vivre avec ses parents, tuer tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de sa route. Il en faisait le serment.

Les jour se passèrent toujours ainsi, Harry se levait, mangeait, lisait puis allait dormir, sautant plusieurs fois les cours mais il n'en n'avait cure, ce n'était pas son prof de math qui aller lui apprendre à tuer quelqu'un.

Le premier jour de août, la routine se changea. Un hibou grand-duc venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, il avait les plumes marron, il lui tendit la patte devant l'œil désintéressé de Mellon. Harry prit la lettre faîtes de parchemin neuf, la retourna et brisa le sceau de Poudlard. Il lut:

_Cher Harry,_

_ Je suis Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de l'école de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais encore mais j'étais un grand ami de ton père et de ta mère. Leurs pour moi fut un grand malheur mais ta survie ma réjouie. Tu es très connue de la population sorcière (tu l'a déjà peut-être remarqué). La disparition de Voldemort était aussi une bonne nouvelle._

_ Nous avons bien prit en compte ton inscription et un billet pour la voie 9 3/4 est joint avec la lettre. Pour traverser la voie, il faut traverser entre la voie 9 et 10 de la gare King Kross._

_ Au plaisir de te revoir._

_A.D. _

_P.S: Jolie Dirico, il m'a agréablement surpris._

Harry était déçu, Dumbledore n'avait pas eu sa crise cardiaque. Depuis ce jour là, il était retourné plusieurs fois au chemin de traverse, prenant des livres de seconde année; surtout en potion. Il trouvait cette matière très intéressante, mettre la mort dans un flacon et d'autres trucs comme ça. Il apprenait donc par cœur les ingrédients et leurs effets et où les trouver. C'est ainsi que le mois d'août passa, un mois de dur labeur pour Harry.

1er septembre.

Le jour-J était enfin arrivé, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait fini sa valise et tous ses livres était fini et apprit. Il avait donc profité de sa dernière semaine pour sortir dehors et prendre un peu de couleurs. Harry avait beau être grand et bien former pour son age, il avait la peau aussi pâle que Draco maintenant et cela l'horrifié. Il rester ainsi allongé des heures dans le jardin des Dursley sur une grande serviette bleu. Le premier septembre, il fit donc sa rentrée dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avec une peau légèrement hâler.

Ce matin ci, il s'était donc réveille de bonne humeur à huit heures, avait enfilé ses vêtements moldus acheté chez Mrs Guipure et prit son petit déjeuner ainsi que sa toilette. Il mit son serpent autour de son cou et rabattit sa capuche. A neuf heures, il était déjà en dehors de la maison, sa grosse malle et Mellon sur l'épaule. Il sortit une de ses deux baguette d'un étui sur son poignet qu'il avait acheté au chemin de traverse, une bref pression et la baguette se trouver dans sa paume. Cela éviter aussi de la casser en la trimbalant par exemple dans la poche de derrière de son jean's. Avec la baguette, il fit apparaître le Magicobus qui arriva aussitôt avec toujours autant de bruit.

- Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, entonna aussitôt Stan sans le regarder.

- Je sais, je sais, montons voulez vous bien, je suis assez pressé, dit précipitamment Harry en tendant 20 mornilles dans la main du contrôleur. En s'asseyant, il put voir que le bus était plus remplie que l'autre fois. Il teint fermement la barre en fer qui était devant lui en prévoyance du départ. Le bus repartit dans un CRAC et tout le monde se rétama sur le sol sauf lui et Stan. On était apparut sur une petite route de campagne et il pleuvait, Ernie monta plusieurs fois sur le talus et plusieurs gros chênes s'écartèrent vivement de sa route. Il s'arrêta dans un long crissement de pneu devant une petite ferme de campagne et fit descendre Mrs Dagdega avec douceur.

- Prochaine destination, cria Stan, Londres avec un arrêt à la gare King Kross.

Ils passèrent donc de la vieille route de campagne au périphérique de Londres dans un grand CRAC. Ernie conduisant comme un fou dans la ville, il s'arrêta devant la gare au plaisir de tous ceux qui avait mal au cœur. San l'aida avec sa valise, la mettant sur un chariot de la gare et lui lança un bref «bon voyage» et s'en alla sur d'autres routes. Il poussa son lourd chariot avec Mellon sur l'épaule et passa sans s'arrêter devant les voies 1; 2; 3; 4; 5; 6; 7et 8, il commença à ralentir à partir de la voie numéro 9 puis s'engagea entre cette voie et la 10. Il vit le mur dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé, il s'arrêta devant. Il tendit sa main qui disparu aussitôt dans le mur. Il regarda autour de lui mais personne ne faisait attention à lui, il fit donc passé le reste de son corps et le chariot à travers le mur.

La gare était vide mais le train fonctionnait déjà, de grosse nappe de vapeur s'échappant de la locomotive. Il avait une heure d'avance. Il se dirigea vers la fin du train et monta dans le tous dernier wagon du train; il aimait la solitude et voulait ne pas être déranger dans son voyage. Il plaça son chariot devant la porte et réussi à faire monter sa lourde valise au bout d'un énorme effort qui lui coûta un quart d'heure. Il la mit dans le filet à bagages puis ressortit, soi volatile toujours sur l'épaule.

- Tu peux réapparaître Mellon, dit Harry. L'oiseau obéit. Il avait bien grandi, il faisait un peu moins d'un mètre de haut et avait une envergure de 10 mètres. Il commençait à devenir lourd à porter.

- Va à Poudlard Mellon, je t' y rejoindrais ce soir.

Harry le posa sur le sol et s'éloigna. Il le regarda déployer ses ailes et s'envoler, passant et disparaissant à travers la fumée de la locomotive. Il rentra dans le dernier compartiment du wagon et s'enferma dedans, attendant le départ du train. Il mit ensuite son serpent dans sa malle qu'il avait percé de trou. Sur le quai, les gens commençaient à arriver en nombre et monter dans les wagons. Harry dormait et rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Il ne sentit pas le train démarrer et n'entendit encore moins quelqu'un entrer dans son compartiment et s'asseoir, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une deuxième personne entra, une fille, et s'assoit dans le compartiment. Ils commencèrent à parler tout bas. Harry se réveilla et eu la vision de deux jeunes devant lui.

- Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous? S'écria Harry en sursautant. Il avait sortit ses deux baguettes en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire et les pointait sur les deux intrus. Les deux firent de gros yeux apeurés. Harry éclata de rire.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, dit le rouquin.

- On dirait que vous aviez vu Voldemort en personne, dit Harry, toujours en riant. Le rouquin eut un frisson. Je suis Harry Potter et vous.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et lui, c'est Ron Weasley, dit la fille en parlant pour la première fois.

- Vous désiriez quelque chose, les enfants? Interrompit une vieille dame qui poussait un chariot. Harry sortit aussitôt son portefeuille et acheta un peu de tout sous le regard envieux de Weasley et désapprobateur de Granger.

- Mes parents sont dentistes, fait attention, c'est plein de sucres, dit Granger.

- Tu connais le sort pour se détartrer les dents, dit Harry d'une voix froide.

- Euh! Non, c'est quoi demanda-t-elle, avide de savoir. Harry renifla et murmura.

- Fille de moldus, c'est un sort pour détartrer les dents. Granger se refroidit quelque peu. Il sentit le regard de Weasley et lui dit.

- Tu veux une choco.

- Je veux bien, dit-il d'une voix timide. Il lui en tendit deux. Harry regarda la carte qu'il avait, puis la déchira sous les yeux incompréhensif de Weasley. Pour lui, ça devait être un sacrifice de déchirer une carte.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- Je n'aime pas ce sorcier, répondit simplement Harry.

- Hier, j'ai essayé un sort sur mon rat, je vais vous montrer. Il sortit de sa valise une vieille baguette et un rat en piteux état de sa poche de son gilet. Harry regarda d'un air désintéresser entonner son sort.

Soleil, jonquille et canari,

Que ce gros gras rat gris

En jaune soit colorié

De la tête jusqu'au pied

Le rat gris était toujours gris.

- Un sort, ça, c'est plus une incantation, je vais t'apprendre, moi, à en jeter un, petit rouquin. Il sortit sa baguette.

-_ Accio_ dit-il en pointant le rat qui arriva tout droit dans sa paume grande ouverte. _Coloria _ajouta-il en pensant à la couleur jaune fluo.

- ô miracle, il est jaune dit Harry d'une voix moqueuse. Tient _expulsio _et le rat jaune fluo retourna dans la main du rouquin.

- Magnifique démonstration, Pr. Potter dit une voix. Harry se retourna.

- Draco! dit Harry en voyant la chevelure blonde de son ami, sauve moi de ces incapables.

- Crabbe, prend la valise de Monsieur. Un garçon solidement bâti prit sa valise sans effort visible.

- Au revoir, dirent Draco et Harry en même temps puis ils éclatèrent de rire et partirent.

- Je suis dans le premier wagon, on y va? demanda Draco.

- C'est partit! Alors, tu as fait quoi du reste de tes vacances.

- J'ai essayé le nimbus 2000…

- Alors, demanda Harry…

- Il est trop bien, j'ai fait des trucs avec…super, tu verras quand tu le testera, il réagit tout de suite et sa pointe de vitesse… exquis.

- Ah oui, quand même, dit-il en voyant le visage rêveur de Draco. Ils entrèrent dans un compartiment où deux filles de leurs âges discutées.

- Je te présente Pansy Parkinson, dit-il en pointant une fille au cheveux noirs et Millicent Bulstrode en montrant une fille assez grande. Les deux là, elle ont du mal à cohabiter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il se retourna vers Pansy et Millicent. Eh! Les filles, vous pouvez sortir deux minutes, on va se changer.

- D'accord, mais seulement deux minutes, si vous n'êtes pas habillerdans deux minutes ; tant pis pour vous dit Pansy en sortant du compartiment.

- Complètement taré cette fille, si tu veux mon avis, dit Draco.

- Je suis du même avis que toi, répondit Harry. Harry enfila (rapidement) un pontalon noir en tissu, un tee-shirt noir assez serré et remit son blouson noir par-dessus.

- Tu vas bien t'entendre avec Rogue, toi. Vous vous ressemblez, dit Draco.

- C'est une insulte, Draco, dit Harry. J'ai vu sa photo et j'ai pas un nez si crochu, n'est-ce pas, ajouta-il, inquiet.

- Non, non, le rassura Draco. Quoique fait gaffe, avec le quidditch, ça pourrait se rectifier. Par contre, McGonagall ne va pas être contente. Tu n'as pas une tenue réglementaire.

- Si je te dis que j'ai un chaudron en or…

- Quoi! Cria Draco, mais Rogue va être furieux en voyant ça.

- Nous arrivons en vue de la gare de Pré au Lard, dit une voix sortant de nulle part, laissez vos bagages dans le train, ils seront acheminés séparément. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage à bord du Poudlard Express.

- Allez, tout le monde dehors dit Harry.

Le train finit par s'arrêter et tout le monde sortit dehors, le vent frais soufflait fort. Une lampe se balança au dessus de sa tête, l'homme qui la tenait était très grand. Il le regarda attentivement et reconnu le monsieur qu'il avait croisé quand il était à Gringotts.

- Les premières années, par ici, suivez moi, faîtes attention, le sol est glissant. Je suis Hagrid, gardien des clefs et garde chasse à Poudlard.

Harry fut soufflé devant la beauté de Poudlard. Il devait traverser le lac pour rejoindre le château. Il se mit avec Draco, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils traversèrent le lac, puis un tunnel. Le géant frappa trois gros coups sur la porte devant eux. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, une grande sorcière au visage sévère aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude. Hagrid partit et les laissa en élégante compagnie.

- Suivez-moi! Le professeur les guida dans le château et s'arrêta devant une autre porte. Bienvenue à Poudlard, le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans votre salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigles et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison quelle qu'elle soit. La cérémonie de la répartition aura lieu en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste pour soigner un peu votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tache sur le nez. Harry s'esquiva rapidement derrière Goyle et Crabbe pour pas que le regard u professeur voit ses vêtements. Ils franchirent la double porte et entrèrent dans la grande salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique avec ses milliers de chandelles qui éclairaient quatre longues tables remplies d'étudiants. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris une place autour d'une autre table. Granger récitait ses cours:

- C'est un plafond magique, il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'histoire de Poudlard._ Harry grogna « une miss je sais tout, la chance». Harry porta son regard sur le choixpeau dont une bouche se forma et chanta:

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce que l'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi;

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendide

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête

Le choixpeau à toujours raison

Mettez moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaîtrre votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leurs patience et proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras entre de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant!

Harry applaudit poliment la prestation de chapeau puis McGonagall commença à énoncer les noms de sa longue, très longue liste.

- Abbot Hannah!

- Poufsouffle, hurla le vieux choixpeau. La table des Poufsouffles éclata en applaudissement.

- Bones, Susan!

- Poufsouffle!

- Boot Terry!

- Serdaigle!

- Brocklehurst, Mandy!

- Serdaigle!

- Brown, Lavande!

- Gryffondor!

- Bulstrode Millicent!

- Serpentard! Harry applaudit bruyamment la jeune fille, accompagné de Draco et Pansy.

- Flinch-Fletchey Justin!

- Poufsouffle!

- Granger Hermione!

Harry la vit courir pathétiquement jusqu'au tabouret et enfoncer frénétiquement le chapeau. Harry se doutait bien que Poudlard était accueillant mas il y'avait des limites.

- Gryffondor! dit le chapeau après un temps d'hésitation.

- Londubat, Neville! Le chapeau mit un bout de temps à choisir avant de s'écrier:

- Gryffondor!

- Malefoy, Draco!

Il s'élança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Harry lui souhaita «bonne chance». Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, dès que le chapeau avait frôlé ses cheveux, il avait hurlé:

- Serpentard!

La mine satisfaite, il alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient à Serpentard eux aussi. Moon, Nott et Pansy rejoignirent bientôt la table des Serpentards. Harry allait bientôt y passer.

- Harry Potter! Harry prit tout sont temps pour sortir du rang, marchant calmement et gardant son regard pointé sur le choixpeau. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

- Elle a bien dit Harry Potter?

- Le Harry Potter. McGonagall allait lui poser le chapeau quand ce même chapeau cria:

- Serpentard!

Le choixpeau avait à peine touché ses cheveux. Juste avant qu'elle retire complètement le vieux bout de tissu, il lui murmura:

- Tes intentions, mauvaises pour la plupart des sorciers, sont nobles. Je te soutiendrais.

Harry se leva sur ces paroles énigmatiques et alla s'asseoir entre Draco et Pansy qui lui avait garder une place. Il ne remarqua pas le silence de plomb, toujours à réfléchir sur les paroles du choixpeau.

- Zabini Blaise! dit le Professeur, surprenant tout le monde, même le directeur qui s'était relevé de son siège et regarder Harry d'un œil perçant.

- Serpentard!

Harry ne comprenait pas, tuer Voldemort, c'était noble mais tuer Dumbledore, un homme que tout le monde aime, c'était déjà un peu moins noble à moins qu'il pense comme lui que Dumbledore est aussi manipulateur que Voldemort. Il sortit de ses songes pour entendre Dumbledore dire:

- Bienvenue, Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud! Grasdouble! Bizarre! Pinçon! Je vous remercie!

- Il ne lui manquerait pas quelques cases au vieux, demanda Harry à Draco.

- C'est possible mais mon père dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et que chaque chose que dit Dumbledore à un sens caché sauf pour ceux qui savent les décrypter.

- Je crois que ton père à raison, il fait quoi dans la vie?

- Il travaille au ministère et ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy née Black reste souvent au manoir. Elle est assez sympa par rapport à mon père.

- Tu as des elfes de maisons? Si tu habites dans un manoir, tu dois bien en avoir quelques uns.

- Oui, il y a Dobby, Mossy, Baddy et Betty. Tu veux des pommes de terre?

- Non, je préfère les légumes, passes moi les haricots verts et la salade, s'il te plaît. Harry se mit à manger avec appétit, parlant de tout et de rien avec Pansy.

- Alors les jeunes, j'espère que vous allez nous faire encore gagner la coupe, Severus Rogue y tient tout particulièrement.

- On fera de notre mieux, Mr…demanda Harry.

- Le baron sanglant, répondit le fantôme tâché de sang, les yeux vide.

- Comment êtes vous fait ça, monsieur le baron demanda Harry.

- Cela remonte en 1O17, jeunes hommes, un baron Allemand, Van der strass qui s'appelait est venue me rendre visite dans mon manoir en Cornouailles avec sa garde rapproché. Moi et lui étions ennemies et sorciers. Il m'a torturé maints jours et maintes nuits, il faisait ça juste pour le plaisir de me voir souffrir, j'eu finis par mourir un 25 décembre 1018 et décida de le hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa pauvre mort puis je suis revenue dans ma première maison, Poudlard.

- C'est horrible, dit Pansy.

- En effet, et je reporte cette souffrance sur son neveu le demi fantôme Peeves.

Harry prit un morceaux de tarte au fruit et détailla les professeurs, Hagrid vidait son Goblet, McGonagall la sévère discutait avec le vieux fou et Quirrell parler avec Rogue, un type aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux. Tout se passa en un instant Rogue le regarda dans le yeux et celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aigue, fulgurante, à l'endroit de sa maudite cicatrice. Il serra des dents et plaqua sa main contre son front.

Tu vas bien? Lui demanda Draco.

- Ca va, un peu fatiguer…

La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Les desserts disparurent et Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois pour parler.

- Voici quelques points important du règlement intérieur de Poudlard, les premières années doivent savoir que la forêt qui entoure Poudlard est interdite, que les tours de magies sont bannies des couloirs entre les cours. Les sélections des joueurs de Quidditch se feront dans deux semaines, ceux qui veulent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Mrs Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que l'accès accès au deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit à moins que vous souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry fronça des sourcils et entendit quelques premières années éclater de rire, si Dumbledore interdisez cette aile, il devait cacher quelque chose de rare.

- Et maintenant, nous allons chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Rogue devint encore plus blanc et regarda d'un air furieux Dumbledore. Chacun chantera sur son air préféré rajouta Dumbledore. Ils se levèrent.

Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du lard du Poudlard

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune, vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige-nous à tout étudier,

Répète-nous tous c'qu'on a oublié

Fait de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu' c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley, Harry et Draco furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence et quand ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

- Ah, la musique, elle est magique. Et maintenant au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux de Serpentard suivirent le préfet hors de la grande salle puis descendirent derrière lui un escalier qui plongeait à l'intérieur du château. Il leurs firent parcourir une longue distance, traversant des tapisseries et des portes cachées. Il s'arrêta devant un mur nu et humide.

- Voici la porte de la salle commune, dit le préfet, le mot de passe est _Sang-pur!_

La salle commune des Serpentards était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes ronde, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient assis près des flammes dans des fauteuils ouvragés.

- Les dortoirs des garçons sont en bas à droite et celui des filles en bas à gauche. Bonne nuit! Harry et Draco allèrent s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu. Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe et Goyle étaient partie se coucher.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi de Poudlard? demanda Draco.

- C'est superbe et cela serait encore plus magnifique si ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui dirigerait l'école, répondit Harry.

- Oui, et tu penses faire quoi pendant cette année dit Draco.

- Allez découvrir Poudlard, violer le règlement, trouver les cuisines…

- Tu compte faire ça comment, parce que c'est grand Poudlard réfuta Draco.

- Les jumeaux Weasley, tu connais, j'en aient entendu parler moi et ils rapporte souvent à manger sans savoir comment ils font alors je leurs demanderais. Sinon, tu connais un peu la magie noire?

- Oui, mon père m'en a appris un peu sur le sujet, pourquoi? Demanda Draco, soupçonneux.

- Je pense que je vais l'apprendre, tu connais des sorts de magie noire.

- J'ai quelques livres que j'ai rapporté du manoir, je te les donnerais, si tu veux.

- Merci, tu es vraiment un ami dit Harry.

- Toi aussi Harry. Bonne nuit murmura Draco en baillant.

-Bonne nuit…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

NDA: Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, il est un peu moins long mais il est un peu moins copié-colé du roman à part le discours du Pr. McGonagall. Sinon, je vous souhaite des bonne fin de vacances, un bon noël (moi, j'ai eu des livres, on pourrait m'appeler Dumbledore), des ennuyants repas de famille, une bonne année, une bonne santé et le plus important: plein de review pour moi. Sinon, je ne suis pas devenue égocentrique, mellon veut dire en elfique «ami».

Salut

**Mellon**


	3. Le maître des potions :

**Harry Potter, mage gris? Livre 1: L'école des sorciers**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.

**NDA:** Amis lecteurs, voici ma nouvelle potterfiction inspiré des oeuvres fabuleuse de JKR. Je vous promets que cela n'affectera en rien mon autre fic en cours d'écriture, Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cette nouvelle histoire parlera d'un Harry bien différent des livres et couvrira les sept livres de JKR, c'est un peu les sept livres à ma manière. Un Harry s'intéressant à la magie noire, à la magie blanche et à l'amour et détestant par dessus tout Voldemort et le vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse avec deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture :

Mellon

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry, 10 ans, vient de découvrir un don merveilleux, il peut contrôler les Dursley rien qu'avec sa voie. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, Harry va au zoo, il se découvre un nouveau don : il peut parler au serpent, grâce à cet découverte, il se lie d'amitié avec Dûr anor, un serpent qui lui fait découvrir la communauté magique. Pétunia lui donne la lettre de Dumbledore, qui l'a abandonné au pied de la porte. Sa haine se tourne sur Dumbledore et Voldemort. Au moment d'acheter ses affaires, il fait la connaissance de Draco Malefoy avec lequel il devient ami. Il continue ses coures et achète un magnifique oiseau qu'il appelle Mellon. Il se fait placé à Serpentard où il revoit Draco et fait la connaissance de ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, de Pansy Parkinson et de Millicent Bulstrode. Draco lui promet de lui prêter les quelques livres de magie noire qu'il possède.

**Chapitre 3 : Le maître des potions :**

Harry se leva le lendemain frais et dispo, prêt à affronter les professeurs. Il s'étira dans son lit, se retourna d'un air vif et regard la froide chambre où il était installer. La chambre était toute en longueur, des fissures parcouraient le plafond et le sol était en pierre froide. La pièce était occupée par cinq lits entourés de table de chevets. La porte qui rejoignait la salle commue était entre ouverte et une seconde porte menait vers la salle de bain.

Harry se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux et vit qu'il était le dernier dans le dortoir. Il partageait son dortoir avec Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et un certain Blaise Zabini. Il prit une douche glacée et se sentit enfin réveiller. Il s'habilla à la mode moldue mais restant en noir et monta les marches pour atteindre la salle commune où tous les autres l'attendait. Ils se saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, les premières années suivant derrière eux.

- Là, regarde.

- Où ?

- A côté du blond.

- Avec ses lunettes.

- Tu as vu sa cicatrice.

- Et ses vêtements.

Les murmures avaient poursuivit Harry jusqu'à la grande salle mais il ne s'en préoccupa en aucune façon. Il était célèbre après tout, ça à ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Ils allèrent s'asseoir et mangèrent rapidement. Le préfet en chef de la nuit dernière leurs donna leurs emploi du temps et il se précipitèrent dans les dortoirs pour prendre leurs affaires. Il était très difficile de se repérer dans le château mais il y'avait toujours un tableau ou un fantôme pour les remettes sur la bonne route et les aider à éviter les pièges comme les portes avec qui on doit être polie ou les marches piégent. Peeves n'arrangeait en rien en tirant les tapis sous leurs pied ou venir discrètement derrière eux et leurs attrapait le nez en hurlant : « JE T'AI EU ! ». Très désagréable se dit Harry en se frottant le nez.

Mais pire encore que Peeves, il existait Rusard, Argus Rusard, concierge de l'école de Poudlard. Harry et Draco avait réussi à se le mettre à dos dès la première journée en essayant d'ouvrir une porte qui s'avérait être celle du deuxième étage de l'aile droite et non de l'aile gauche. Ils avaient pu en profiter pour faire connaissance avec la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne, une créature grisâtre et décharnée, Harry se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de laisser Dûr Anor tuer la chatte. Il faudrait y repenser.

Rusard connaissait les passages secret mieux que personne (à part peut être les jumeaux Weasley) et pouvait apparaître aussi soudainement que les fantômes ; bon nombres d'élèves détestait Rusard et sa chatte.

Les cours de magie étaient très intéressants et Harry buvait littéralement les paroles de ses professeurs et avait hâte de faire ses preuves. Alors qu'il passait devant le Pr. McGonagall pour entrer dans sa classe et écouter son cours sur les transformations, elle le retint dans le couloir et lui dit :

- Ce n'est pas une tenue réglementaire, Potter, c'est bien préciser dans la lettre des robes, des robes, répéta-elle furieusement, et non des jeans et des sweat-shirts de couleur noir.

- Je n'est pas acheté de robe, dit Harry d'une vois froide, et je vous le dis tout de suite professeur, je n'en n'achèterais jamais. Je ne suis pas une fille.

- Arrêter de jouer l'enfant Potter, où sinon, je vous dispense de mes cours, dit McGonagall d'une voix aussi froide que lui.

- Je vais donc m'en aller, il paraît qu'il y 'a de très bonne école aux Etat Unis et en Australie où nous sommes par resté aux temps médiévaux, répliqua Harry.

Elle commençait à l'embêter la vieille. Il vit que tous les autres élèves les regarder de la classe et que certains, Weasley et Granger en tête souriait. Alors que tous semblait désespéré pour Harry, une voix intervint en sa faveur.

- C'est bon professeur, je m'occupe de Mr Potter. Suivez moi ! Mr Potter.

Celui qui avait parler était un vieil homme, il avait un longue barbe blanche et portait une robe bleu ciel avec de petites étoiles. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard lui avait sauvé la mise. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs puis s'arrêta devant une grande statue.

- Chocogrenouille, dit le vieux fou.

La statue se déplaça et un escalier apparut. Ils le montèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Harry prit place dans un fauteuil sans attendre de permission et Dumbledore resta debout, en face de lui. Le bureau du directeur était une pièce circulaire, pleine de bruits bizarre. Les tables étaient recouvertes d'étranges instruments en argent qui bourdonnaient. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs qui le regardaient d'un air curieux, on était après tout qu'un jour après le banquet. Il y'avait également un énorme bureau aux pied en formes de serres et derrière, sur une étagère, le choixpeau magique reposait là. Debout, sur un perchoir en or posé derrière la porte se tenait un véritable phénix, c'était la première qu'il en voyait un en vrai, ces créatures étaient très rares. L'oiseau s'envola soudainement et se posa sur les genoux, surprenant Harry et Dumbledore. Harry le caressa, comme il le faisait avec Dûr Anor ou Mellon, le phénix sembla apprécier.

- C'est Fumsek, mon phénix, dit Dumbledore, les phénix sont des créatures fabuleuses. Bon ! Pour ton problème de vêtement, ça ne me pose aucun problème, le temps est au changement après tout. Je reconnais bien là le caractère de ta mère.

- Vous avez connu mes parents ! s'exclama Harry en oubliant sa haine envers celui qu'il l'avait abandonné.

- J'étais leur directeur, en effet. Ta mère était très intelligente et on pouvait se demander pourquoi elle est allée à Gryffondor, comme pour toi où on se demande pourquoi tu es allé à Serpentard. Ta mère était très brillante et très gentille envers les autres, même avec ses ennemies ; il faut que tu saches, Harry, que ta mère était quelqu'un de formidable et qu'elle nous manque terriblement, ainsi que ton père qui dans de rare situation était comme ta mère. Je me rappelle d'un jour où il sauva ton maître des potions des griffes d'un loup-garou. Que de bons souvenirs, dit Dumbledore en fermant les yeux. Tu veux un bonbon avant de partir ?

Harry refusa et demanda :

- J'ai aussi un problème de chaudron, je n'aie pas correctement lu ma liste et j'ai acheté un chaudron en or. C'est Draco qui me l'a fait remarqué, si vous pouviez prévenir votre professeur de Potion, je vous en serai grès.

- Aucun problème, Harry, je préviendrais le professeur Rogue, au revoir Harry. Il reprit sa voix froide et répondit :

- Au revoir.

Chaque mercredi soir, ils observaient les étoiles et le ciel au télescope et apprenait les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvements des planètes. Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, sous la direction du professeur Chourave. Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux d'histoire de la magie qui était enseigné par le seul professeur fantôme de l'école qui endormait tout le monde avec sa voix soporifique sauf Harry et Granger qui semblaient immuniser et prenaient quantité de note sur les révoltes barbares des Gobelins.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements plaisait beaucoup à Harry. C'était un minuscule sorcier et parlait d'une voix passionnée de son cours, ce qui le rendait très vivant. La deuxième rencontre avec McGonagall fut un massacre, lui reprochant tout et n'importe quoi et en enlevant nombres de points à la maison de Serpentard, sous les yeux rieurs des Gryffondorcs. Rogue le leur fit ravaler illico presto, les cours se passer dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait encore plus froid que dans la salle commune des Serpentards et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux au formol n'arrangeaient pas la décoration. Rogue commença à faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Harry, il leva des yeux noirs et le regarda d'un regard calculateur et froid. Harry lui jeta le même type de regard et il sembla apparaître un sourire sur la bouche du professeur Rogue. Il acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Harry adorait ce prof, il maniait ses mots avec une telle adresse qu'on pouvait excusé ses cheveux gras.

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attend don à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement, laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut Suivie d'un long silence. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard satisfait en voyant les Gryffondors ravalaient leur salive.

- Weasley ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise.

Weasley eu un regard perdu et jeta ensuite à Granger un regard ahuri. La main de Granger avait fusé et elle sautait littéralement sur la table. « Pitoyable, elle est pitoyable » se dit Harry. Il leva la main et attendit. Weasley répondu d'une voix chevrotante :

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Rogue ne prêta pas attention à Granger et se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Mr Potter.

- Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on appelle la Goutte du mort vivant, répondit Harry, en jetant un rictus à Weasley qui devint cramoisi.

- Parfait ! 10 points pour Serpentard ! s'exclama Rogue. Essayons encore une fois, Weasley, reprit Rogue. Où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Weasley.

- Vous n'alliez quand même pas vos donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Weasley. La réponse Mr Potter, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

- Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons, dit Harry d'une voix morne comme s'il lisait un livre particulièrement ennuyeux.

- Excellant, Mr Potter, 10 autres points pour Serpentard. Weasley ! Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Granger se leva, la main tendue vers le plafond en poussant des petits cris aigues pour ce faire remarquer.

- Elle fait pitié, dit Draco en la voyant. Harry ne fit qu'affirmer de la tête, voulant écouter la suite du spectacle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Weasley, hargneux et furieux, mais vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec Hermione.

Il y eut quelques rires. Rogue, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content.

- Asseyez-vous Miss Granger ! Aboya-t-il. Il se retourna vers Harry qui répondit d'une voix lasse en ne lâchant pas Weasley des yeux.

- Il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit et qui sert dans la préparation dans la potion tue-loup.

- Exactement Mr Potter, 15 points pour Serpentard grâce à cette réponse très complète. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, Weasley, dit-il en se retournant. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondors pour vos mauvaises réponses et votre insolence. Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous, prenez des notes.

Il y'eu soudain un bruissement de plumes et de parchemins. Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il n'avait rien dit à propos de son chaudron en or et Harry jeta un regard à Weasley et vit que ses yeux étaient fixés sur son chaudron. Il lui fit passer une note dans laquelle il lui demander si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de l'or. Quand il finit de lire, il jeta un regard furieux à Harry et lui tourna le dos. Il passait et repasser entre les élèves et leur adresser de sévères critiques, sauf lui et Malefoy dont la potion était parfaite, il leurs donna d'ailleurs 5 points pour cette réussite.

Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Londubat c'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Finnigan. La potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, tout le monde était debout sur les tabourets et Neville, aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleurs lui poussant sur les bras et les jambes.

- Imbécile ! Gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître la potion d'un geste de la main. J'imagine que vous avez ajoutez les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ? Emmenez le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Finnigan.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent du cachot une heure plus tard, Harry était content, il avait largement rattrapé les points qu'il avait perdus en métamorphose. Harry proposa à Draco un tour dans le parc, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt. Il était maintenant à la lisière de la forêt interdite et il se reposer contre un arbre.

- J'ai adoré le cours de potion, voir la belette se faire ridiculiser ainsi par Rogue était trop marrant, dit Draco.

- Oui, et le professeur Rogue est sympa si on le prend par le bon bout, pas comme cette vieille chouette de McGonagall, dit Harry.

- Il t'a dis quoi, le vieux fou, demanda Draco, mon père dit que le jour où il fut directeur de Poudlard, c'était la pus grosse erreur faîtes par l'ancien directeur, Mr Dippet.

- Il m'a parler de mes parents, répondit Harry, tu savais que mon père a sauver Rogue d'un loup garou.

- Non, père n'était pas au courant. Au fait, j'allais oublier, voilà un livre avec quelques sorts classé magie noire. Bonne lecture. Harry prit le livre et le mit au fond de son sac.

- C'n'est pas très prudent de rester là, les jeunes, elle est dangereuse, la forêt dit une voix rauque et puissante. Hagrid se tenait devant eux.

- Bonjour Mr Hagrid, répondit Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et lui, dit-il en pointant le blond, c'est Draco Malefoy.

- Appelez moi Hagrid. Tu sais Harry, j'ai bien connue ta mère, c'était la seule qui me rendait visite quand j'étais garde chasse. Et aller te chercher dan les décombres de ta maison et voir son corps fut un gros choc pour moi, dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est vous qui m'avez apporter chez les Dursley, supposa Harry, n'est-ce pas.

- En effet, Dumbledore m'a envoyé te chercher et je t'ai emmené chez les Dursley en moto volante.

- C'n'est pas prohibé, çà, demanda Draco. Hagrid se tourna vers Draco, puis vers Harry et sourit.

- On ne peut pas dire que ton parrain, Sirius Black, accepter les règles… Oups, oublie ça, ce n'est pas important.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, furieux qu'on lui cache quelque chose.

- Ton parrain, Sirius Black, est prisonnier à Azkaban, pour avoir trahi tes parents, dit Draco, en ne passant pas par quatre chemins. Harry renifla et dit simplement :

- Encore un homme à abattre. Ils quittèrent Hagrid, Harry lui promettant de revenir le voir et filèrent vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Draco lui tendit la gazette et lui dit de regarder l'article en page 2.

« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS »

L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le premier juillet dans les locaux de la banque de Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivit par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire.

Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte (713) fracturée avait été en effet vidée le même jour.

« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins.

Rita Skeeter.

Le premier juillet, pensa Harry, le jour où je suis aller retirer mon argent. Harry relut l'article entièrement et fronça des sourcils. Le coffre 713, ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs et revit la scène de Gringotts.

* * *

FLASH BACK :

_- Il passa devant plusieurs gobelins et arriva à un comptoir vide où un gobelin trié des grosses pièces en argent._

_- Excusez –moi, dit Harry._

_- C'est pour quoi, grogna le gobelin._

_- Je suis Harry Potter, j'aimerais savoir si j'ai un compte dans votre banque._

_- En effet Mr Potter, le Pr. Dumbledore nous a donné votre clé pour vous permettre d'entrer, suivez-moi._

_Harry suivie donc le gobelin et monta dans une sorte de chariot, à un virage, le chariot ralenti et Harry eu le temps de voir un grand homme prendre quelque chose dans le coffre 713. Il arriva enfin à son coffre et fut époustoufler de la montagne de gallion qu'il avait sous les yeux, il prit beaucoup de gallion et sortit. Le gobelin lui donna sa clé, lui disant de ne pas la perdre. Quand il revint dehors, il se précipita chez Ollivander pour s'acheter une baguette magique_.

FIN DU FLASH BACK/

* * *

Le grand homme, ça devait être Hagrid, ça ne courre pas les rues des personnes aussi grande, et le coffre, 713, c'est bien le même coffre. Hagrid n'a sûrement pas quelque chose de valeur, il ne serait pas garde de chasse sinon. Dumbledore lui fait confiance, peut-être qu'il l'a pris quelque chose pour lui et l'a rapporté ici, à Poudlard. D'où l'interdiction de l'aile droite au deuxième étage. Il faudra que je lui tire les vers du nez, se dit Harry. Il fit part de ses conclusions à Draco et il fut d'accord avec lui.

Ils finirent de manger puis repartirent vers leur salle commune et leur dortoir. Harry alla se coucher bien après Draco, il avait commencé à lire le livre que Draco lui avait prêté et il était très, très intéressant. Il se coucha donc, plein de sorts de magie noire plein à la tête. Il avait hâte de les essayer…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

NDA : Et voilà le troisième chapitre qui est un peu plus cours que les deux autres mais bon, ils sont ainsi plus rapides à écrire et vous permette de vite savoir la suite. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, étant donné que j'ai mon brevet blanc à passer dans 2 semaines. Si j'ai le temps, ce sera avant cette date, sinon ce sera après. J'ajoute aussi que les réponses au reviews sont maintenant interdite et il faut que vous soyez soit enregistré, soit laissé votre mail avec votre pseudo pour que je puisse vous répondre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine.

Mellon


	4. Rencontres:

**Harry Potter, mage gris? Livre 1: L'école des sorciers **

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**NDA:** Amis lecteurs, voici ma nouvelle potterfiction inspiré des oeuvres fabuleuse de JKR. Je vous promets que cela n'affectera en rien mon autre fic en cours d'écriture, Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cette nouvelle histoire parlera d'un Harry bien différent des livres et couvrira les sept livres de JKR, c'est un peu les sept livres à ma manière. Un Harry s'intéressant à la magie noire, à la magie blanche et à l'amour et détestant par dessus tout Voldemort et le vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse avec deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture :

Mellon

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry, 10 ans, vient de découvrir un don merveilleux, il peut contrôler les Dursley rien qu'avec sa voie. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, Harry va au zoo, il se découvre un nouveau don : il peut parler au serpent, grâce à cet découverte, il se lie d'amitié avec Dûr anor, un serpent qui lui fait découvrir la communauté magique. Pétunia lui donne la lettre de Dumbledore, qui l'a abandonné au pied de la porte. Sa haine se tourne sur Dumbledore et Voldemort. Au moment d'acheter ses affaires, il fait la connaissance de Draco Malefoy avec lequel il devient ami. Il continue ses coures et achète un magnifique oiseau qu'il appelle Mellon. Il se fait placé à Serpentard où il revoit Draco et fait la connaissance de ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, de Pansy Parkinson et de Millicent Bulstrode. Draco lui promet de lui prêter les quelques livres de magie noire qu'il possède. Il fait ensuite la rencontre du professeur Rogue qu'il trouve aussitôt sympathique, contrairement à la vieille chouette de McGonagall, il fait un tour dans le bureau du directeur puis apprend d'Hagrid que son parrain, Sirius Black est enfermé dans les geôles d'Azkaban pour haute trahison sur la famille Potter. **

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres :**

* * *

_Ils finirent de manger puis repartirent vers leur salle commune et leur dortoir. Harry alla se coucher bien après Draco, il avait commencé à lire le livre que Draco lui avait prêté et il était très, très intéressant. Il se coucha donc, plein de sorts de magie noire plein à la tête. Il avait hâte de les essayer…_

* * *

Il était terriblement fatigué, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, en fait de lire si tard le livre de magie noire de Draco, surtout quand ce dernier lui avait crier dans les oreilles : 

- DEBOUT ! GROS FLEMMARD !

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de Draco et retourna se coucher en fermant les rideaux ; tout ça sans avoir ouvert les yeux. Draco quant à lui se mit à jurer, Harry avait frappé vachement fort. Il se décida à utiliser la manière forte et s'en alla dans la salle de bain, prit le pommeau de douche et le mit juste au dessus de Harry en l'accrochant à un montant du lit. Il l'ouvrit l'eau froide et s'en alla en courant dans la salle commune. Harry sentit aussitôt l'eau froide sur son corps et hurla :

- NOM DE DIEU ! QUEL CRETIN A OSE ! MALEFOY ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

On l'avait entendu de la salle commune et tout le monde éclata de rire. Draco décida de redescendre dans la chambre, pensant, à tort, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque. C'est un Harry, armé du pommeau de douche qui l'accueilli. Harry avait préféré l'eau brûlante. Ils redescendirent tous les deux dans la salle commune, Draco, la peau rouge feu et Harry frissonnant. Aussitôt qu'ils furent sortit de la salle commune, Crabbe et Goyle se mirent aux côtés de Harry et Draco et c'est ainsi accompagné qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils passèrent devant le Gryffondors sans leurs adresser de regards et se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards.

- Alors, demanda Harry, tu as réussie à passer ton balai.

- Ouais, dommage qu'on ne puisse l'utiliser au cours de vol, ça aurait été marrant de voir la tête de Weasley. Vivement l'année prochaine.

- J'ai hâte de voir Granger sur un balai, confia Harry à Draco, c'est une fille de moldue, elle n'a jamais dû monter sur un balai.

- Tiens ! Tiens, je n'y avais pas penser, dépêchons-nous, je ne veux pas manquer ça, répondit Draco. Au fait, tu sais que cet été, en essayant mon nimbus, j'ai failli être happé par une grosse machine volant avec quatre bouts de métal.

- Mais bien sûr, je te crois, dit Harry, moqueur. Tiens, les hiboux arrivent, voyons voir si ton père t'a envoyé quelque chose.

En effet, un bruit monstrueux s'était fit entendre et maintenant, plusieurs hiboux volaient en faisant de grands cercles, cherchant leurs maîtres. Harry vit l'hibou grand-duc de Draco descendre vers eux à toute vitesse pour se poser sur l'épaule de Draco qui détacha la lettre et le colis puis le laissa boire dans son goblet. Il décacheta la lettre qui était fermé par un sceau, portant le blason des Malefoy. Harry lut par-dessus son épaule.

_Draco,_

_Ta mère et moi sommes très contents que tu sois répartie dans la noble maison de tes ancêtres. C'est déjà plus une surprise pour ton ami, Mr Potter qui sont tous allés chez les traîtres, souhaite lui bonne continuation dans sa nouvelle maison. Ta mère t'envoie quelques bonbons ainsi qu'un stock généreux de bombabouses qui pourra servir contre ceux qui gêneront la tranquillité de notre famille._

_LM_

Ils ouvrirent le colis où une bonne dizaine de bombabouses et un sac de chocolat se trouver. Harry prit quelques bombabouses sous l'œil amusé de Draco et les fourra dans une poche de son pontalon. Ils se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de la table des Gryffondors, ou plutôt près d'un garçon qui tenait dans sa main une grosse boule pas plus gros qu'une boule de pétanque et contenant une fumée transparente. Harry piqua la boule sans demander la permission en se demandant ce que c'était, il se tourna vers Draco. Ron et Dean s'étaient levé sans grande discrétion, les poings déjà en l'air.

- C'est un rapeltout, c'est pour les gens qui ont des pertes de mémoires, dit-il d'un ton méprisant en regardant Londubat qui alla presque se cacher sous la table.

- Que se passe t-il, demanda McGonagall, que Harry avait tout de suite reconnue.

- C'est Potter qui m'a pris mon rapeltout, gémit Neville.

Harry renifla et rajouta que c'était juste pour combler sa curiosité puis fit rouler le rapeltout sur la table. Ils partirent ensuite vers les cachots pour rejoindre la salle commune. Ils avait toutla matinéede libre et Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'envoyer Mellon à la rencontre des Weasley mais avant, il préféra aller voir Hagrid. Il partit des cachots et remonta à l'air libre, il traversa le parc qui était ensoleillé même si un vent froid claquait. Il alla s'asseoir au même endroit que la dernière fois et attendit Hagrid qui ne tarda pas.

- Encore là, dit-il d'une voix bourrue.

- Oui, je vous trouve sympathique, répondit Harry en regardant Hagrid s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Merci Harry, tu es aussi gentil que ta mère.

- Que faisiez vous à la banque Gringott's le premier juillet, une commission de Dumbledore peut-être, s'exclama Harry sans préambule et surprenant Hagrid.

- Comment tu sais, dit Hagrid d'une voix revêche, seul Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel est au…. oublie tout ça...

- Vous pouvez me raconter comment étaient mes parents, dit Harry en changeant complètement de sujet et laissant Hagrid surpris. Harry était content de lui, il était très facile de dire des choses à Hagrid.

- Ton père te ressemblait beaucoup mais avait les chevilles un peu enflées. Il était attrapeur en son temps et faisait beaucoup de blagues avec Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et ton parrain sous le nom de groupes Les maraudeurs. On le surnommait pour je ne sais quelles raisons Cornedrue. Il est sortit avec ta mère en fin de sixième année et ce fut l'amour fou. Lily était un peu comme toi au niveau psychologique, c'était la seule qui venait me voir, comme toi et était très gentille avec tout le monde. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque et avait les meilleures notes de son année.

- Merci beaucoup Hagrid, dit Harry, content de savoir des choses sur ses parents autres que ceux qu'il avait lu dans des livres. Il alla ensuite dans une salle d'étude, écrivit un mot aux jumeaux, leurs disant que Harry Potter voulait les voir le plus tôt possible. Il alla s'enfermer dans une classe vide et siffla une note aigue, cinq minutes plus tard, Mellon apparut et se posa sur une table devant lui.

- Va donner ça aux jumeaux Weasley et reste tout le temps invisible, je ne veux pas qu'on te reconnaisse.

L'oiseau baissa la tête, disparu et s'en alla par la porte grande ouverte, il monta les étages jusqu'à la porte des Gryffondors et se posa sur une balustrade, juste devant la porte. Il attendit patiemment et enfin, un grand type roux, portant un badge préfet ouvrit la porte et Mellon se faufila discrètement. Il tourna plusieurs fois dans la salle avant de repérer les destinataires qui était assis loin des autres et contemplaient un bout de parchemin. L'oiseau se posa sans faire de bruit sur le bout de la table, jeta lemessage de son maître sous les yeux des jumeaux qui sursautèrent en voyant apparaître un parchemin venant de nulle part. Un des garçons prit le parchemin, le déplia et le lut, il le passa à son frère et se mirent à sourire, ils allaient bientôt être quatre, comme les célèbres maraudeurs même si c'était un Serpentard mais quel Serpentard ! Ils écrivirent une réponse rapide et le mit là où il était apparut. Mellon, qui était toujours là le prit dans son bec (ce qui a pour effet de le faire disparaître), surprenant ainsi les deux jeunes garçons et s'envola, créant une bourrasque de vent qui fit s'envoler le parchemin sur la figure du plus grand. Il sortit en même temps qu'une petite fille qui portait un gros tas de bouquin et s'en alla vers la salle où Harry attendait toujours la réponse des jumeaux Weasley. L'oiseau réapparut en entrant dans la pièce et jeta le parchemin que Harry attrapa adroitement de la main droite. Il lut.

_Rejoins nous à la salle des trophées dès que tu auras reçu notre réponse._

_F&G.W_

Il était juste a côté, il n'avait qu'à traverser le couloir. Il rejoignit donc la salle où de nombreuses médailles, coupes et blason occupait la pièce. Il commença à lire les inscriptions et vit avec bonheur une liste où était marquée le nom de son père et le poste qu'il occupait. Il vit aussi qu'un certain Tom Elvis Jedusort avait reçu une médaille pour services rendu à l'école il y'a 49 ans. Soudain, Harry entendit des pas dans le couloir et il se retourna et vit que c'était les jumeaux Weasley qui arrivait.

- Alors Harry, méchant Serpentard qui terrorise notre frère, que nous veux tu, demanda un des frères.

- C'n'est pas de ma faute si il ne sait pas jeter un sort et apprendre son livre de potions, répliqua Harry.

- Dix points pour Mr Potter, dit l'autre en imitant le professeur Rogue. Alors que nous veux tu ?

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, commença Harry, vous êtes très impressionnants. Les blagues contres les professeurs Rogue et celui de DCFM, la nourriture qui apparaît de nulle part, vous êtes très impressionnants. C'est quoi vos noms ?

- Lui c'est Fred et moi George. Sinon, j'avoue que je n'ai toujours pas compris comment tu as fait pour faire apparaître le parchemin dans notre salle commune.

- Si je vous le dis, vous me dîtes comment vous faîtes pour la nourriture, dit Harry.

- Oh mais dis moi Fred, c'est que c'est un petit rusé le petit, s'exclama George.

- Tout à fait mon cher frère, répondit Fred, prenons garde ou ce petit Serpentard nous perdras.

- Alors c'est d'accord, demanda Harry en souriant.

- Ok, sur la tête des maraudeurs, dirent en même temps Fred et George.

- Mellon, murmura Harry, tu peux apparaître. Les jumeaux virent avec stupéfaction un oiseau apparaître de nulle part en haut d'une vitrine. Je vous présente Mellon, de la race des Dirico et qui a la capacité de se rendre invisible.

- Magnifique, on peut le caresser.

- Bien sûr Fred, répondit Harry, et tu as le droit aussi, George.

- Comment tu nous as reconnue, demanda George en caressant Mellon qui était descendu de la vitrine. Même notre mère n'y arrive pas.

- L'observation, répliqua simplement le petit brun. Et pour la nourriture, ajouta Harry, ne perdant pas le nord. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent un moment puis Fred dit :

- Suis nous, ce sera plus simple pour toi. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas loin de votre salle commune.

- C'est partit ! S'exclama George et ils sortirent de la salle.

Ils prirent de nombreux couloirs et de nombreux passages secrets (que Harry inscrivit au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.) et arrivèrent un temps record devant le mur de la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils prirent ensuite un couloir un peu plus bas que les autres et George et Fred durent se baisser un peu, ils débouchèrent dans un cul de sac mais Harry ne s'en étonner pas car on était à Poudlard après tout. Le cul de sac était décoré par un simple tableau qui décrivait une coupe de fruit. Fred chatouilla la poire et le fruit se mit à se trémousser. Une poignée apparut soudainement à la place de la poire et Fred entra en poussant le tableau. La pièce était très haute et avait les mêmes mensurations que la grande salle. Cinq tables était disposées de la même façon que dans la grande salle. Harry en déduisit qu'il était donc sous la grande salle. Etant donné qu'on approché l'heure de midi, des petits êtres aux grande oreilles se déplaçaient à toutes vitesses, portant de lourdes marmites. Des elfes de maisons.

- Voilà, tu sais maintenant où nous pêchons notre nourriture, je te présente les cuisines de Poudlard.

- C'est immenses, murmura Harry, mais comment vous faîtes pour vous procurer les boissons, je ne pense pas qu'ils ont des bièreaubeurre tout le temps ici.

- Ca, c'est à Pré-au-Lard que nous allons, au trois ballais, on t'y emmènera bientôt si tu veux, répondit George.

- On vous laisse y'aller, s'étonna Harry.

- Non, disons que nous passons par des chemins inconnus du concierge, dit Fred en souriant. Tu es vraiment très intelligent pour ton âge Harry.

- Merci.

Harry était retourné dans son dortoir, affolé, il avait complètement oublié Dûr Anor, son serpent, qui dormait sous son lit. Il dit rapidement le mot de passe et descendit dans son dortoir où il n'y avait personne. Il se jeta à plat ventre et vit avec soulagement que son serpent était toujours là, endormi. Harry siffla :

« _Eh ! On se réveille, la belle au bois dormant »_ Le serpent siffla dangereusement et ouvrit un œil, puis un autre.

_« Vous voilà enfin, j'ai faim et je sens qu'il y'a une grande étendue d'arbre pas loin. Emmenez moi près de la lisière que je puisses chasser. »_

Harry le fit donc grimper par son bras, sortit du dortoir puis de la salle commune et emprunta les passages secrets que lui avaient montré les jumeaux Weasley un peu plus tôt, il sortit du château et déposa le serpent à la lisière.

« _Je viendrais te chercher à minuit ce soir, fait attention à toi » _murmura Harry. Il partit ensuite dans la grande salle pour aller manger avec le reste de l'école qui devait déjà être attablé.

Ensuite, les Serpentards de l'année de Harry sortirent dans le parc en prévision du cours de vol donné par Mrs Bibine et se placèrent chacun devant un balai qui étaient posés au sol. Les Gryffondors arrivèrent juste avant la sonnerie et Mrs Bibine. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez les Gryffondors ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez vous ! Harry jeta un œil aux balais et vit que la plupart n'étaient pas aux temps de leur première jeunesse.

- Tendez la main droite au dessus de votre balai et criez debout ! Ajouta Mrs Bibine.

Quand ils eurent criés debout, le balai de la plupart des Serpentards, comprenant Draco et Harry, sautèrent aussitôt dans la main du propriétaire. Ce fut moins brillant du côté Gryffondor. Weasley se prit le balai dans sa tête, celui de Granger ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et celui de Neville fit un petit looping avant de se reposer par terre. Une fois que tout le monde réussit enfin à faire venir l'engin, le professeur passa devant chaque élève pour corriger leur position. Apparemment, Granger et quelques autres ne savait pas se tenir sur un balai.

- Vous allez maintenant voler à une distance généreuse de moi à mon coup de sifflet.

Londubat ne devait pas être du même point de vue car il s'éleva doucement du sol. Il ne contrôlait pas du tout son balai et s'élevait de plus en plus haut. Il devait être à 4 mètres. Il commença à paniquer à une hauteur de 6 mètres et il eut la mauvaise idée de regarder le plancher des vaches. L'attraction fit le reste. BAM ! Neville venait de passer d'une hauteur de huit mètres à une hauteur de zéro mètres en faisant une étape entre les deux. Il avait en effet essayé avec courage de s'accrocher à une barre en fer qui dépassait du mur d'enceinte. Ca avait eu le mérite de ralentir légèrement sa chute. Mrs Bibine s'approcha de lui à grand pas et murmura un « poignet cassé ». Elle fit face aux restes de la classe et cria :

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, interdiction de voler sans ma présence, dans le cas contraire, vous serez dans le Poudlard express et chez vous ce soir, c'est compris.

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse, Londubat geignant à ses côtés. Une fois suffisamment éloigné, Draco éclata de rire.

- Même Granger doit être meilleur sur un balai, s'exclama-t-il. Tiens, le rapeltout de Londubat. Il le ramassa puis le soupesa ; il haussa des épaules et le balança aux pieds de ses camarades de Serpentard.

Un garçon, teint hâlé, les yeux bleus mais se rapprochant plus du violet, les cheveux châtains et assez grand pour son âge se pencha et ramassa la petite boule.

- Qu'en penses-tu Potter, moi je crois que je vais aller le déposer dans un endroit inaccessible. Sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie peut-être. Il avait dit ça d'une voix froide et assez aigre, elle ressemblait un peu au corbeau.

- J'en pense rien du tout, Moon, répondit Harry. Mais rien que pour t'embêter, je t'en empêcherais sûrement.

- Tu te crois intelligent, sang-mêlé, répliqua Moon d'une voix froide. Plusieurs Serpentards et Gryffondors ricanèrent. Harry leurs jeta un long regard noir qui en disait long et cria un :

- LA FERME ! Le silence revint aussitôt. Bien pratique ce don décidemment mais Harry vit tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas la même emprise sur Moon que sur son Oncle. Le don était donc limité aux personnes faibles alors, dommage. Moon le regarda, une leur de défit dans les yeux. Il prit son balai et s'envola droit vers la tour d'astronomie. C'était décidé, il l'en empêcherait rien que pour l'embêter. Il enfourcha son balai et murmura à Draco.

- On va voir ce que ce balai a dans le ventre.

Harry ne mis pas longtemps à rattraper Moon qui devait tenir son balai que d'une main, l'autre tenant le rapeltout. Harry sentit le vent frappant son visage et il se sentait extraordinairement libre. Il adorait voler. Il fit un coup d'épaule à Moon qui le fit vaciller un peu mais pas assez pour tomber. Harry décida de passer sous le balai de Moon et de se relever de toute sa hauteur, le choc fut violent et Moon fit une légère embardé. Harry était bon pour quelques bleues. Moon, voyant que Harry volait mieux que lui abandonna et balança de toutes ses forces la boule. Harry vit la boule s'élevait dans les airs puis retomber. Il se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche de son balai et poursuivit la boule à très grande vitesse. Il rattrapa la boule à cinquante centimètres du sol et redressa son balai pour atterrir sur la pelouse de Poudlard. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy vinrent l'entouré et le félicité de sa prouesse. Soudain Draco se mit à blêmir et une voix s'éleva.

- Mr Potter. Suivez-moi.

Harry se retourna lentement et crut apercevoir un mini sourire sur les lèvres de son professeur de potions, il crut car il disparu quand Harry voulu regarder de plus près. Avant de partir, il put voir le sourire de Weasley et de Moon.

« On pourrait croire qu'ils sont dans la même maison » pensa Harry.

Harry suivit son professeur dans le dédale de couloirs menant aux cachots et plus précisément au bureau du Pr. Rogue. Il marchait lentement mais très silencieusement, il aurait été invisible qu'Harry n'aurait pas su où il était. Il ouvrit enfin une porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Harry alla s'asseoir dans une chaise devant le bureau et devant son professeur.

- Je vais pas passer par 4 chemins, il manque à l'équipe de Serpentard un attrapeur, vous êtes très doué, on peut donc facilement faire le lien. Je suis même prêt à oublier ce que vous avez fait toute à l'heure.

- J'accepte, dit Harry, ravit. Cette fois-ci, il eut le temps de contempler le sourire de son professeur.

- Parfait, je m'arrangerais avec le directeur, je vous laisse le soin de commander votre balai.

Il alla rejoindre Draco dans le dortoir. Il s'écroula sur son lit qui se trouvait en face de celui où Malefoy était allongé.

- Alors, demanda celui-ci.

- Je suis le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, à part ça, pas grand chose, répondit Harry.

- Merde !jura Draco. Il va falloir que je me trouve une nouvelle place. J e voulais devenir attrapeur l'année prochaine.

- Je sais qu'il y'a un poste de poursuiveur qui se libère l'année prochaine. Il ne reste plus qu'à t'entraîner, dit Harry.

- Oui ; alors Monsieur lenouvel attrapeur le plus jeune depuis un siècle, dit Draco. Que pensez-vous d'aller manger avec ma faible compagnie. Harry fit un petit sourire et répondit.

- Allons-y.

Harry se leva et ils remontèrent dans la salle commune qui était bondée. Harry préféra taire sa nouvelle situation d'attrapeur et dit à Draco de faire de même. Harry voulait réserver une petite surprise à Moon et aux Gryffondors. Ils sortirent de la salle commune, toujours flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle. La plupart des premiers et des deuxièmes années les suivez. C'est donc avec un groupe de Serpentard assez nombreux qu'ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à la table de Serpentard. Moon était assis juste en face de lui et dit en le regardant méchamment.

- Alors, c'est ton dernier repas Potter ? Quand est ce que tu retournes chez tes moldus ?

- Au prochaine vacance Moon, répondit Harry, sûrement celle de noël et je reviendrais pour te souhaiter une bonne année. Moon vit rouge et répliqua :

- Tu te crois fort Potter, mais tu n'es qu'un sale sang mêlé quidégrade notre maison. Surtout que tu es un Potter, une famille pro Gryffondors et ayant comme mère une sale sang de bourbe.

Pour Harry, l'insulte sur sa mère était de trop. Il lui balança en pleine figure deux sorts de ses deux baguettes. Un sort de pousse boutons et un sort de désarmement qu'il avait lu dans un livre il y'a pas très longtemps. Le résultat fut spectaculaire. Moon avait plein de bouton sur le corps et avait volait pour s'écraser sur la table des Serdaigles. Il dégoulinait de soupe et par bonheur, les professeurs n'avaient pas vu qui avaient tiré les deux sorts. Le professeur Rogue lui conseilla d'aller récupérer à l'infirmerie. Il repassa devant Harry et lui dit.

- Je te prends quand tu veux en duel.

- Mais, le duel a déjà eu lieu et désolé de te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs mais c'est moi qui t'aie fait voler et pousser de jolis boutons sur ta figure. Moon lui jeta un regard furieux et s'en alla, son ami Nott courrant après lui.

- C'est un sang pur Moon ? demanda Harry.

- Oui mais une très jeune famille. Ils n'ont que 500 ans de vieillesse contrairement au Malefoy ou au Potter qui sont à plus de mille ans.

Après cette page d'histoire sur les vieilles familles de sorciers, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune en parlant de Weasley et Granger ; Justement, ils se croisèrent à la sortie de la grande salle.

- Laisse passez les personnes importantes, Weasley, dit Harry, où sinon, je fais la même chose à toi à ce que j'ai fait à ton copain Moon.

- Alors c'est toi qui a fait ça. Selon le règlement interne de l'école, chapitre sept, tiré 147, alinéa 3, la pratique de la magie… commença-t-elle d'une voix supérieur.

- On t'a demandée de réciter le règlement Granger, coupa Draco d'une voix froide. Si Harry a envie de faire voler dans la salle un de nos condisciples, ça ne regarde pas les sales Gryffondors.

- Mais c'est interdit… recommença Granger.

- La ferme Granger, les règlements sont fait pour être brisé, coupa Harry duremet. Alors Weasley, on ne sauve pas sa demoiselle en détresse, ajouta Harry en voyant qu'il serrait des poings.

- TU VAS ME LE PAYER POTTER ! Et Weasley s'élança sur Harry pour lui mettre un bon coup de poing. Le problème est qu'il fut arrêter par Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient interposé et avait attraper Weasley par les épaules et le ramenaient déjà en arrière. Un autre problème arriva sous le nom du professeur Rogue.

- 40 points en moins pour Gryffondors, Mr Weasley, et vous écopez d'une retenue. Vous lavez ce soir toutes les coupes de la salle des trophées, façon moldu, il en va de soit. Il se retourna vers Crabbe et Goyle. Je donne 10 points chacun pour avoir protéger un de vos camarade de classe et maintenant, circulez. Une fois rentré dans la salle commune et s'être écroulés sur les fauteuils près du feu. Draco s'exclama :

- On a déjà 80 points d'avance, cette année, la coupe sera aux Serpentards.

- Ouais, sinon, tu veux m'accompagner dans le parc, je dois aller chercher mon serpent, ça sera l'occasion de vous présenter.

- Je suis partant, on y va à quelle heure, demanda Draco.

- Le plus simple est de partir avant le couvre feu, dit Harry. Je dois aller le chercher à minuit. On en profitera pour se promener dans le parc et d'aller voir le terrain de Quidditch où je vais faire de magnifiques prouesses. C'est qui le capitaine ?

- Marcus Flint, répondit Draco.

- Je pense que l'on peut prendre nos balais, il fait nuit noire et personne ne nous reconnaîtra, je pourrais enfin essayer mon balai, dit Harry.

- Mais on fait comment pour les sortir sans se faire repérer, rétorqua Draco.

- Reste là, je reviens.

Harry partir à grandes enjambés et descendit dans le dortoir. Il en revint 5 minutes plus tard et dit qu'on pouvait y aller. Ils traversèrent des couloirs et Harry montra plusieurs passages secrets à Draco. Ce fut quand ils arrivèrent près de la porte que les choses se compliquèrent car Rusard commencer déjà ses rondes. Harry piqua un casque à une armure proche de lui et le balança dans le couloir le plus éloigné sous les yeux incompréhensif de Draco. Le bruit que fit le casque en tombant fut terrible et Rusard et Miss Teigne se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Harry et Draco en profitèrent pour passer la grande porte en courrant et se cacher dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ils partirent ensuite tranquillement vers le terrain de Quidditch qui brillait sous un quart de lune. Au milieu du terrain reposé deux nimbus 2000.

- Je vois, dit Draco, ne me dit même pas comment tu as fait et enfourchons ces merveilles.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Harry jeta un œil à sa montre et rajouta qu'il avait une bonne heure devant eux.

Harry fut époustouflé, le balai répondait à la moindre pression et se dirigeait à la perfection. La vitesse était monstrueusement inquiétante mais Harry s'en fichait. Il fit un tour de terrain en moins de trente secondes, des piqués, des remontés en chandelles tout ça sous l'œil appréciateur de Draco. A un moment Harry avait mal calculé sa trajectoire et allait se prendre une des tribunes mais il vit avec surprise que ses pieds étaient entourés d'une bulle bleue. Il décida de tenter le diable ; Il sauta de son balai, ne le gardant qu'entre les mains et marcha à l'horizontale sur le mur sur une distance de quelques mètres puis se remit sur son balai et reprit aussitôt de la hauteur. Ses pieds n'avait rien et ses chaussures étaient en parfaite état. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était temps, il se posa donc par terre en même temps que Draco.

- Tu voulais mourir ou quoi, non mais tu te crois pour qui, un samouraï sur un balai, lui dit Draco quand ils furent redescendu.

- J'aimerais bien être un samouraï, répondit Harry d'une voix rêveuse.

- Ca y est, tu viens de perdre les derniers neurones qui te rester mon pauvre Harry, je t'avais dis de faire attention mais tu ne m'écoute jamais.

- Oh, tais toi le grand martyre, répliqua d'une voix froide Harry, et puis on dois y aller, on va se mettre en retard si on continues dans cette voie. Il était en effet minuit moins dix. Ils passèrent assez loin de la cabane de Hagrid dont les fenêtres étaient éclairées, ils allèrent ensuite à l'orée de la forêt et Dûr Anor apparut, rampant rapidement et sifflant un « _j'ai bien mangé, j'ai bien bu, j'ai le bout du ventre bien_ tendu ». Harry secoua la tête tendit que Draco cria :

- Ah ! UN SERPENT ! SAUVE MOI HARRY ! Harry secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, s'accroupit et laissa son serpent monter le long de son bras et loger sa tête sur le cou de Harry. Harry qui avait décider qu'il n'était pas encore temps que Draco sache qu'il était fourchelangue.

- Harry, t'es dégelasse, s'exclama Draco. Comment tu peux le laisser monter sur toi.

- Ho ! Draco, si j'avais su que tu avais peur de l'emblème de NOTRE maison, je ne t'aurais pas emmené, répondit Harry en appuyant sur le « notre ».

Draco se tue et ils repartirent vers Poudlard, quand ils furent arriver aux grandes portes, il était minuit trente. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et entra. Lui et Draco avaient à peine touchés la première marche qui menait au sous sol qu'une lanterne apparut en bas de l'escalier, ils attendirent quelques instants et voyant que Rusard montait toujours, ils s'enfuirent au première étage, silencieusement mais rapidement mais il fallait avouer que la chance n'était pas avec eux car ils virent une lumière au bout du couloir, sortant d'une baguette. Ils durent montés le deuxième étage et s'enfuirent en enfilant plusieurs couloir qu'ils n'avaient jamais utilisés.

Soudain, Draco buta sur le sol inégal et fit tomber une armure dans un bruit terrible, la réponse fut rapide car déjà, la lanterne réapparaissait à leurs droite et la baguette magique qui projetait toujours une lumière de leurs gauche, ils étaient encerclés. Harry fit un tour sur lui-même et repéra une porte qui dégageait sur un nouveau couloir. Ils prirent la première porte qui venait et débouchèrent sur un couloir qui n'était pas éclairé. La magie se présenta et des torches s'allumèrent d'elles même, au fond du couloir, une grande porte se profilait, ils essayèrent de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée, Harry lui balança un sort d'ouverture et ils purent enfin se reposer à l'intérieur. Harry, par mesure de sécurité lança un sort pour refermer la porte.

- Euh Harry, demanda Draco d'une voix chevrotante ce qui n'était pas du genre d'un Malefoy.

- Oui, Draco, répondit Harry sans se retourner.

- On a un petit problème. Harry se retourna et vit un grand chien à trois tête commençant à se relever et se lèchent les babines.

- Merde ! Jura Harry, un cerbère de l'enfer.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et fit imploser la porte avec un sort de magie noir. Normalement, ce sort était utilisé contre les êtres humains mais il marchait très bien pour les portes gênantes. Ils s'enfuirent et le cerbère resta coincer, la porte étant trop petites. C'est avec soulagement que Harry et Draco passèrent le mur de la salle commune.

- C'est la dernière fois que je t'accompagne en excursion, non mais ils sont malades, un cerbère dans une école, cela prouve que Dumbledore est aussi fou que je le pensais, quand père va être au courrant… dit Draco, furieux.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de révéler cette affaire, barbe blanche nous demanderez comment on a fait pour découvrir cette information.

- D'accord, il faut rester calme, dit Draco en soufflant.

- Au fait, le chien garde quelques choses, il y'avait une trappe en dessous de ses pattes, je crois que tout est lié. Hagrid qui va chercher quelque chose sur l'ordre de Dumbledore qui est en étroite collaboration avec Nicolas Flamel. Il faudrait que j'aille voir qui est ce bonhomme.

- Nicolas Flamel, c'est l'alchimiste le plus connu au monde, même les moldus le connaisse, c'est le seul à avoir réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale, elle a la propriété de transformer tout matériaux en or et prolongeait la vie pour celui qui la boit. Ce type a 665 ans, encore un an et il sera sous le signe du diable.

- Il est né quand ? demanda Harry.

- Un six juin, il devait bien aimé les six, répondit Draco en souriant.

- Alors le cerbère doit garder la pierre philosophale, murmura Harry…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**VERY IMPORTANT **

Note de l'auteur : On peut pas dire que je suis un rapide n'est-ce pas, sinon, j'aimerais dire que j'ai eu mon brevet avec un … 61,5/120. C'est juste, n'est ce pas. Le problème revient au math mais je sens que je m'améliore, je viens d'avoir un 11/20. Le problème est que mes parents ont décidé de me laisser l'ordinateur que le mercredi et le week-end, ce qui restreint mes possibilités d'écrire, ils lèveront sûrement la sanction quand ils sauront que mes notes sont en hausses. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est un peu plus long que le chapitre précédant et possède peut de dialogues direct.

Pour la chasse aux Horcruxes, je vais essayer de l'écrire assez rapidement mais comprenez que le deuxième trimestre est le plus important et que j'ai pas du tout envie de redoubler, surtout que si je redoubles, pu d'ordinateur, ce qui serait dommage pour vous. J'espère que vous avez réussi à me lie jusque là.

Merci

Mellon.

PS : Et oui c'est encore moi, je voulais rajouter que le artemis fowl Opale deception tient toutes ses promesses et je conseil vivement à ceux qui l'ont pas lu de le lire car ce livre est super bien comme les trois précédents.


	5. Le proprofesseur QuiQuirell :

**Harry Potter, mage gris? Livre 1: L'école des sorciers **

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**NDA:** Je vous promets que cela n'affectera en rien mon autre fic en cours d'écriture, Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cette nouvelle histoire parlera d'un Harry bien différent des livres et couvrira les sept livres de JKR, c'est un peu les sept livres à ma manière. Un Harry s'intéressant à la magie noire, à la magie blanche et à l'amour et détestant par dessus tout Voldemort et le vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse avec deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture :

Mellon

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry, 10 ans, vient de découvrir un don merveilleux, il peut contrôler les Dursley rien qu'avec sa voie. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, Harry va au zoo, il se découvre un nouveau don : il peut parler au serpent, grâce à cet découverte, il se lie d'amitié avec Dûr anor, un serpent qui lui fait découvrir la communauté magique. Pétunia lui donne la lettre de Dumbledore, qui l'a abandonné au pied de la porte. Sa haine se tourne sur Dumbledore et Voldemort. Au moment d'acheter ses affaires, il fait la connaissance de Draco Malefoy avec lequel il devient ami. Il continue ses coures et achète un magnifique oiseau qu'il appelle Mellon. Il se fait placé à Serpentard où il revoit Draco et fait la connaissance de ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, de Pansy Parkinson et de Millicent Bulstrode. Draco lui promet de lui prêter les quelques livres de magie noire qu'il possède. Il fait ensuite la rencontre du professeur Rogue qu'il trouve aussitôt sympathique, contrairement à la vieille chouette de McGonagall, il fait un tour dans le bureau du directeur puis apprend d'Hagrid que son parrain, Sirius Black est enfermé dans les geôles d'Azkaban pour haute trahison sur la famille Potter. Harry fait ensuite la connaissance d'un cerbère de l'enfer qui protège une trappe au deuxième étage. Harry en déduit que le chien protège quelque chose, grâce à Draco, il pense que la pierre philosophale se trouve sous la trappe.**

**Le pro….professeur Qui….Quirrell… **

_Au fait, le chien garde quelques choses, il y'avait une trappe en dessous de ses pattes, je crois que tout est lié. Hagrid qui va chercher quelque chose sur l'ordre de Dumbledore qui est en étroite collaboration avec Nicolas Flamel. Il faudrait que j'aille voir qui est ce bonhomme._

_Nicolas Flamel, c'est l'alchimiste le plus connu au monde, même les moldus le connaisse, c'est le seul à avoir réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale, elle a la propriété de transformer tout matériaux en or et prolongeait la vie pour celui qui la boit. Ce type à 665 ans, encore un an et il saura sous le signe du diable._

_Il est né quand ? demanda Harry._

_Un six juin, il devait bien aimé les six, répondit Draco en souriant._

_Alors le cerbère doit garder la pierre philosophale, murmura Harry…_

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait la voler, demanda Draco, après tout personne ne doit être au courrant à part les professeurs.

- C'est une idée à creuser, tu imagines, être immortel doit être excitant, répondit Harry. Je suppose que le chien n'est pas le seul gardien, les professeur ont du ajouter quelques petites surprises.

- La première chose à savoir serait comment passer devant le gros chien, dit Draco en se grattant le menton, après, eh bien il faudra improviser.

- Allons nous coucher, dit Harry, nous irons à la bibliothèque pour voir si il existe un sort pour contrer un cerbère.

Les deux garçons descendirent dans leurs chambres pour dormir dans leur lit moelleux, mais autre part dans le château, c'était la folie.

--------------------------Bureau de Dumbledore, ½ heures avant---------------------------------------------

Alors que le plus puissant magicien, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore, planchait sur des parchemins forts ennuyant, un de ces précieux objet fait d'or et autres métaux si précieux se mit à tourner, au même moment, le maître des potions entra en trombe dans le bureau accompagné de Rusard. Il regarda l'objet d'un œil mauvais, qui sifflait d'un son très désagréable.

- Je vois que vous êtes très intéressé par cet objet, Severus, dit Dumbledore.

- Je m'en contrefiche Monsieur, tout ce que je peux admettre, c'est qu'il émet un son très désagréable à mes oreilles.

- Alors Severus, quelle est la raison de votre visite, demanda Albus.

- Je peux vous affirmer qu'au moins deux élèves était hors de leurs dortoirs et qui ont fait un petit tour dans le parc. Rusard hocha de la tête. Le plus grave est que la porte du chien a été fracturé il y'a cela moins de cinq minutes maintenant.

- Alors tout concordent. Albus se leva et posa une main sur l'objet qui arrêta de siffler. Ce magnifique objet me dit qu'un sort de magie noire a été utilisé dans le château quelque part dans le deuxième étage. Cela fait une bonne cinquantaine d'années qu'il n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Je pense qu'il faut renforcé la sécurité près de la porte d'accès, dit Severus, des élèves sont au courrant.

- Je suis d'accord Severus, je vais ajouter un charme d'impassibilité sur la porte.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté M. le directeur et Severus Rogue, dans un magnifique tournoiement de cape, s'en alla en compagnie de Rusard.

Dumbledore, quant à lui tira sa baguette magique et tapota sur l'objet. De la fumée s'éleva et une porte apparut, la porte fut aussitôt balayé par un sort de couleur noir.

- Le sort d'explosion humaine, murmura le vieux directeur, inquiétant, très inquiétant…

------------------------------------------Le lendemain------------------------------------------------------------

Notre première heure de DCFM, s'exclama Harry au sot du lit, prépare toi Draco, je l'ai rencontré cet été, il fait que de bégayer, ce cours va être un vrai torture.

- Mhh ! Laisse moi dormir Harry, il est que… répondit Draco.

- …7 heures 45, les cours ne commence que dans dix minutes, dit Harry en souriant, je te laisse, je vis prendre quelques choses au cuisines, elles sont plus proches.

Harry s'en alla, laissant un Draco empêtrait dans ses draps. Il prit un rapide déjeuner et emporta trois toasts pour Draco qu'il prit au passage à la sortie de la salle commune. Il lui tendit les toasts puis s'en allèrent vers la salle de classe. Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes après la sonnerie, ils frappèrent et entrèrent dans la salle sans gène.

- Bonjour Pro..Professeur Qui..Quirrell, dit Harry en bégayant.

- Bon…bonjour Mr Po...Potter, dit-il en omettant la phrase légèrement incorrecte.

La salle empestait l'ail, ainsi que le turban que le professeur portait sur sa tête, il continua son blabla sur la tenue de ses prochains cours, parlant de diverses créatures et de sort. Il posait aussi quelques questions dont Harry donnait la réponse sans même levait la main, ce qui agaça singulièrement Granger qui, elle, levait la main, le pire étant que le professeur donnait des points à Harry pour ses bonnes réponses. Cela fut pareil dans le cours de Mme Chourave, même si il levait la main pour réponde, n'étant pas aussi bête que Quirrell. Ainsi, quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils purent voir le sablier de Serpentard très haut.

- Si on continue sur cette lancé, dit Draco, je crois qu'on va établir un record, on a déjà 155 points en moins d'une semaine, même les Serdaigles sont à la traîne, ils n'ont que 110 points et les Gryffondors, ils ont... Draco éclata de rire.

- C'est pas génial, ils n'ont que 15 points, dit Harry en souriant, même les Poufsouffles ont mieux avec leurs 70 points.

- Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose, McGonagall était à l'image du nombre de point de sa maison, elle était d'une humeur exécrable.

- Nous allons donc continuer la transformation d'une allumette en une aiguille, pour celui qui n'était pas là, il n'aura qu'à s'aider de ses amis, dit la professeur en regardant méchamment Harry.

- Harry regarda avec dégoût Granger transformer son allumette, ce qui lui valut dix points de la part de McGonagall. Harry lut le paragraphe sur la transformation, se concentra et transforma parfaitement son aiguille, il avait même ajouté du style en la faisant en or.

- Bien Mr Potter, deux points pour votre maison.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord professeur, se plaignit Harry, Granger a eu dix points et moi, j'en ai que deux, surtout qu'elle a déjà réussi hier, après de nombreux essais alors que moi, il n'en n'a fallu qu'un seul, c'est de la discrimination professeur. McGonagall et les autres élèves le regardèrent surpris.

- Dix points en moins, Potter ! s'écria McGonagall.

- Sachez que le directeur sera mis au courrant professeur, siffla Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et cria : i Failamalle /i Toutes ses affaires se rangèrent dans son sac et il sortit de la classe en claquant la porte au nez du professeur McGonagall qui était médusé.

Harry prit la direction du bureau qu'il détestait tant, celui du manipulateur à la barbe blanche, il était énervé, en colère contre McGo et sa chouchoute Granger.

- Mot de passe, dit la gargouille.

Harry sortit ses baguettes et dit :

- Si tu veux pas que j'explose ta petite tronche, tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte.

La gargouille se retourna quelques secondes puis débloqua le passage en maugréant contre les jeunes de maintenant. Il monta les marches en colimaçon, toujours autant énervé, et arriva devant la porte de Dumbledore, il frappa puis entra dans la pièce tant redouté mais très pratique pour faire plier McGonagall.

- Bonjour Harry, quel bon vent t'amène aujourd'hui, demanda Dumbledore.

- Un très mauvais, surtout pour votre professeur de métamorphose, dit Harry d'une voix la plus calme possible, elle fait du favoritisme envers les Gryffondors, surtout Miss Granger.

- Explique moi ça plus précisément, demanda Dumbledore.

- Le fait est que je ne veut pas être une balance mais là, elle m'énerve franchement, Miss Granger transforme son allumette en aiguille alors qu'elle avait déjà réussi ceci au dernier cours et le professeur lui donne dix points et moi, qui réussit la transformation dès la première fois, je ne reçois que de points.

- En effet, mais Mr Rogue fait la même chose, non, dit Dumbledore toujours en souriant, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Harry.

- Non, il ne donne pas deux fois dix points pour une même potion venant d'une même personne, expliqua Harry,je crois que le professeur McGonagall à remarquer le peu de points qu'elle et sa maison avait dans le sablier et qu'elle reporte ça sur moi.

- Je lui en parlerais ce soir, dit Dumbledore d'une voix un peu plus grave, considérer que vous venez de faire gagné 10 points pour Serpentard et que les points de Miss Granger sont retiré.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté Monsieur et Harry s'en alla par la porte qui était resté grande ouverte.

Quand Harry sortit du bureau, il ne restait que dix minutes de cours, il mit les mains dans ses poches et sentit les bombabouses, il eu une idée soudaine, il se précipita vers la salle de classe, empruntant un grand nombre de passage secret et arriva devant la salle de classe en moins de cinq minutes. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et fit rouler sur le sol deux bombabouses, il eut le temps de voir tout le monde regardé les deux boules roulés sous les yeux horrifié de McGo avant de claquer la porte et s'en aller vers le prochain cours qui était l'astronomie, il arriva devant la salle pile à la sonnerie. Il hurla de rire quand il vit les élèves qui était en métamorphose arriver.

- Ca te fait marrer Potter, tonna Moon, je paris que c'est toi qui a balancé ses deux bombabouses.

- Prouve-le dit-il en faisant un sourire cynique, prouve-le et on verra après. Quand Draco arriva, il le prit en pitié.

- Evanesco!

Toutes les traces partirent immédiatement, il fit de même avec Pansy, Millicent, Greg et Vincent. Les autres les regardèrent méchamment car il ne connaissait pas le sort. Le cours d'astronomie fut très intéressant car le professeur leurs appris comment se diriger avec les étoiles et le soleil.

- On est enfin en week-end, s'écria Pansy à la fin du cours d'astronomie. Harry prit Draco à part et lui tendit ses bombabouses au cas où le professeur McGonagall voudrait lui parler. Draco les prit sans commentaire et s'en allèrent vers la salle commune. Alors qu'ils allaient passer le mur qui protégeait la salle commune, la voix de McGonagall s'éleva.

- Potter ! Venez ici.

- Oui, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Harry en restant près de Draco, forçant la professeur à avancer.

- Il se passe que vous êtes le seul à avoir put jeter deux bombabouses dans MA salle de cours.

- Je suis franchement désolé pour vous, dit Harry pas du tout désolé, mais j'étais en train de parler de vous au professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau.

- De moi ?

- Oui, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il doit vous chercher, il m'a promis de discuter avec vous. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de son professeur puis reporta son regard sur elle. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur et ajouta en murmurant d'une vois froide : Quand on parle du loup.

- Minerva, dit Dumbledore, laisser Harry tranquille, il était avec moi quand les bombabouses ont été lancé dans votre salle de cours. Venez plutôt dans mon bureau, on doit discuter. La pauvre était catastrophée.

- Bonne fin de journée et lui et Draco crièrent ensemble : Sang pur ! Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune et éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu es digne de Serpentard, dit Draco, comment tu as ridiculisé McGo.

- Bien fait pour cette vieille chouette, dit Harry.

- Au fait, c'est bien toi qui as lancé les deux bombabouses, non ?

- Bien sûr, les jumeaux m'ont montré pleins de passages secrets qui m'ont permis de traverser la moitié du château en moins de dix minutes.

- Super, allons manger et dormir rapidement, nous avons des recherches à la bibliothèque à faire.

-----------------------------------Le lendemain, 10 heures :-----------------------------------------------------

Les cerbères de l'enfer, dit Harry en lisant dans un livre assez épais. Alors il résiste à la magie, ils ont trois têtes pour un seul corps, j'avais remarqué. Très durs à domestiquer. Ah ! Le sommaire : 1 histoire du cerbère, 2 Mode de vie du cerbère, 3 Santé et maladies, 4 Capturé un cerbère. Draco, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

Il s'approcha de Harry et lut :

_Il y'a différentes techniques pour capturer un cerbère, si vous êtes un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, vous pouvez le stupéfixer, néanmoins, si vous voulez que toutes la gloire vous revienne à vous, vous pouvez déjà lui faire apparaître une muselière sur chacune de ses bouches, cela le rendra moins offensif. Il ne reste ensuite qu'à s'approcher un peu et de créer une grande cage pour l'emprisonner... _

Rien de plus facile, maugréa Harry, les muselières, c'est dans le domaine du possible mais la cage, ça va être un peu corser, il va falloir s'entraîner dur, c'est du domaine de l'enchantement, essayons de trouver un livre sur les apparitions d'objet.

- Allons dans le rayon des septièmes années, dit Draco, c'est là qu'on apprend les apparitions, je crois.

Harry et Draco cherchèrent toutes la journée, sautant même le repas du midi, ils trouvèrent plusieurs trucs pour les apparitions mais pas le sort qui faisait apparaître, justement. Ce n'est qu'a la fin de la journée qu'ils trouvèrent leur bonheur. Harry se planqua dans un coin de la bibliothèque et déchira la page sur les apparitions pour la plier en deux et la mettre dans sa poche, ils replacèrent le livre où Draco l'avait pris et s'en allèrent manger.

- Je crois que pour la cage, on va aller dans le coins de la réserve, dit Harry, on à déjà la muselière, il ne restera plus qu'a s'entraîner, on trouvera peut-être des sorts intéressant.

- Cela me semble bien, quand y va-t-on ? demanda Draco.

- On va essayer ce soir, comme ça, il nous restera plus qu'a s'entraîner.

- Bon appétit Harry, dit Draco en prenant un plat de lasagnes.

- Merci, à toi aussi, mon ami.

Ils mangèrent beaucoup car les recherches à la bibliothèque les avaient crevés et sauter le repas du midi, affamés. Ils prirent donc tout leurs temps, n'étant pas pressés. A la fin du repas, Marcus Flint l'aborda avec ses amis et le prévint que les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch commenceraient mardi soir. Harry le remercia et mais firent la route avec eux, Harry posant quelques questions sur le déroulement des entraînements à Marcus. Ils passèrent la porte de la salle commune et allèrent s'asseoir à une table, des amis de Marcus le rejoignant, ils tinrent une discussion jusqu'à 23 heures puis les grands estimèrent qu'il étaient temps de se coucher. Harry et Draco firent un pseudo sommeil d'une heure dans leurs lits puis redescendirent dans la salle commune, ils passèrent, une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, par des couloirs peu fréquenté et des passages secret, ils arrivèrent sans accros à la bibliothèque et Draco enfonça la porte par un sort d'ouverture. Tel deux ombres noirs, ils se glissèrent vers le fond de la pièce et poussèrent la porte de la réserve que Harry bloqua avec un sort de fermeture et une chaise pour plus de sécurité.

Harry cherchait quelques livres traitant de magie noirs tandis que Draco explorait le rayon des apparitions dont certains exemple faisait frissonné. Harry trouva des sorts intéressant et dupliqua parfois des livres entiers qu'il déposait dans son sac qu'il avait apporté. Alors que, découragé, Draco allait abandonner lorsqu'il trouva un livre intéressant qui récompensa ses efforts. Le livre disait que plus l'objet à faire apparaître est important en taille, plus cela épuiserait l'émetteur, l'auteur conseillait plutôt de métamorphoser un objet en un autre, ce qui était bien moins épuisant.

- C'était d'une évidence, soupira Harry. Rentrons.

Une porte qui tremble.

Un grognement frustré.

Un miaulement.

Pas de doute, Rusard était dans le coin.

- Ferme les yeux, je m'occupe de l'autre et de son chat.

Harry enleva son sort de fermeture pour simplifier la tâche à Rusard. Noir complet, la porte tremble puis la chaise cède. Harry devait être précis et ne pas laisser de trace.

_Avegla ! Bramxa graschdeck !_

Flash blanc, explosion, sang.

- Dépêche Draco, on n'a plus trop de temps, s"écria Harry.

Enfilement de couloirs et de passages secret à la vitesse lumière ; quand ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir, ils se couchèrent aussitôt. Une alarme se déclencha et une voix dure venant de nulle part criait :

- ALERTE ! ATTAQUE NOIRE !

- ALERTE ! ATTAQUE NOIRE !

La litanie continua pendant cinq minutes et réveilla tout le château avant d'être désactivé. Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard avant de suivre les autres qui descendait dans la salle commune. Rogue arriva, tout de noir vêtu et les accompagna, à l'aide des préfets dans la grande salle où McGonagall les attendait.

- Un acte grave a été commis cette nuit, dit McGonagall d'un air grave, cette alarme se déclenche uniquement quand une attaque à lieu et que le directeur est absent. Notre concierge a été attaqué ce soir dans la réserve et étant cracmol, il n'a pas pu se défendre. Il est maintenant aveugle. Sa chatte, Miss Teigne a été aussi attaqué, elle est morte par explosion subite des vaisseaux sanguins. Ses attaques ont été perpétrées par la magie noire mais aucun intrus n'a été détecté dans l'enceinte. Il se peut qu'il soit parmi nous.

Quelques premières années se mirent à pleurer tandis que la moitié des Serpentards souriaient cruellement. Draco, quant à lui, regarder bizarrement Harry. Harry le fixa et vit de la peur s'insinuait dans ces yeux gris acier. Il murmura un « plus tard » du bouts des lèvres et Draco acquiesça lentement.

- Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher, finit McGonagall avant de quitter la salle par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs.

- On ne serait pas dans la merde, dit Draco une fois qu'ils furent dans une pièce loin de tout le monde. Enfin, je parle surtout pour toi, moi, j'ai pas fait grand-chose.

- T'inquiète, tout les professeurs croient que je suis le petit élève modèle dont il est impossible qui fasse de la magie noire, et si ça peut te rassurer, je dirais que tu as agis sous contraintes, dit Harry en souriant malgré la situation peu banale où il s'étaient fourrés.

- Mouais, tu m'enlèves un poids, là. Rentrons, pas envie de me faire chopper, on a déjà fait plus connerie que toute ma génération réunie.

Ils rentrèrent sous leurs draps bien chaud sans rencontrés de problème dans les couloirs. La journée avait été longue. Harry avait raison sur un point, on ne pensait pas du tout que c'était lui qui avait fait le coup. Les professeurs se jetaient maintenant de curieux regard, ils croyaient tous que e traître était dans le corps professorale. Rogue attirait la plupart des regard mais le principal sans fichait comme de sa première chemise. Le lendemain, Dumbledore, qui devait être revenue entre temps, dit qu'un nouveau concierge allait être embauché avant les festivités d'Halloween.

Harry et Draco, quant à eux, s'appliquèrent à travailler les apparitions de muselière, avec toujours l'espérance de pouvoir capturer la pierre au nez et à la barbe de barbe blanche le bien nommée. Le temps s'écoula ainsi, les deux amis cherchant et appliquant le plus possible de sortilèges et travaillèrent avec sérieux sur les apparitions ; ils réussirent deux jours avant Halloween à les faire apparaître, tout ça entre les cours et les entraînements de Quidditch pour Harry. Ils apprirent aussi le sort de lévitation en enchantements, les métamorphoses d'une souris en verre à pied en métamorphose, ce que Harry trouva complètement inutile. Quelques potions et des cours toujours aussi rigollot en DCFM.

Enfin, Halloween arriva, la grande salle était splendide, citrouille et chauves-souris cohabitant parfaitement dans le ciel du plafond virtuelle. Quirrell gâcha le tout en arrivant, apeuré comme pas deux en plein milieu du festin. Harry continua à manger alors que tout le monde regardait le professeur qui se précipiter vers Dumbledore et murmurer :

- Un troll... dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir… Il tomba ensuite, évanoui. Et Harry fut bien obligé quand il entendit le mot troll.

Tout le monde se mit à crier et Dumbledore du jouter de sa baguette pour rétablir le silence. Il jeta un regard bienveillant à ses élèves puis demanda aux préfets de ramener les élèves dans leurs tandis que les professeurs allait courageusement abattre un pauvre troll qui devait se demandait ce qu'il foutait dans un endroit avec des murs. Harry et Draco furent les derniers à quitter la salle, se trouvant tout au bout de la table au début du festin. Harry jeta un dernier regard vers la grande salle et vit avec étonnement Quirrell se relever comme si de rien était et courir vers le premier étage. Intrigué, Harry demanda à Draco de le suivre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Quirrell devait sentir être suivit car il se retourna pas mal de fois mais Harry se cacher toujours à temps, au bout d'un certain moment, ils n'eurent pu de doutes sur sa destination, il allait faire connaissance avec le chien de l'étage numéro 2. Ils le virent pénétrer dans le couloir interdit, murmurer une autre formule que l'alohomora et entra dans la salle. Rogue déboula au même moment et il passa relativement près des deux jeunes garçons, il entra lui aussi dans la salle où des grognement se faisait entendre, il ressortit aussitôt, boitillant légèrement d'une jambe et traînant Quirrell par le bras qui avait un air effrayé sur le visage. Harry et Draco les suivirent, curieux.

Rogue plaqua sans ménagement Quirrell sur un mur et murmura avec une voix digne de la froideur de l'arctique.

- Que faisiez-vous dans le couloir interdit ?

- Ri...rien...

- Ne mentez pas, je sais toujours quand on me ment, répliqua Rogue.

- J'étais aller vé...vérifier les pro...protections après le chien.

- Vous savez tout comme moi que vous ne savez pas passer le chien, seul le directeur et le garde chasse est au courrant, dit Rogue en se calmant légèrement.

- Ah !...

Harry et Draco s'en allèrent aussitôt, prenant le chemin le plus long pour rentrer, voulant éviter de croiser Rogue dans un état aussi colérique. Quand ils entrèrent, personne ne fit attention à eux, ils purent donc aller dans leurs dortoirs sans interrogatoires.

- On n'a la confirmation qu'il y a bien des protections après le chien, dit Harry d'une voix lente, et que nous sommes pas les seules à vouloir voler la pierre, Quirrell la veux aussi, la question est pourquoi un être si peureux peut vouloir voler quelque chose, une question à creuser.

- Il veut peut-être la vendre à quelqu'un, supposa Draco, ça doit valoir un beau paquet de gallions une pierre comme ça.

- Peut-être, en effet, accepta Harry. Il va falloir accélérer le mouvement, il faut piquer la pierre avant Quirrell, on pourrait en vendre une partit, je suis pas contre un alourdissement de mon compte à Gringott's.

- Moi non plus, soupira Draco, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, dit Harry avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore annonça que le troll avait été neutralisé mais que malheureusement, les toilettes des filles n'étaient plus utilisables.

- J'aimerais aussi vous présenter notre nouveau concierge qui est en fait un ancien auror, il sera là pour assurer la sécurité du château et découvrir qui à commis l'attaque sur son prédécesseur et son animal de compagnie. Il le remplacera jusqu'à la fin de l'année où un autre concierge le remplacera. Je vous présente Alastor Maugrey.

C'était un homme qui s'appuyait sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape noire, il avait de longs cheveux gris et il était couvert de cicatrices. Il lui manquait aussi un bout de son nez. Le plus étonnant était ses yeux, l'un deux était petit, sombre, perçant. L'autre était grand, rond et avait une couleur bleue électrique. L'œil bleu remuait sans cesse sans jamais ciller, il se retournait dans tout les sens et quand son œil regardait en arrière, on ne voyait plus qu'un globe blanc. Plusieurs élèves « tournèrent » un peu de l'œil. (NDA : Belle métaphore, non ?)

- Plus questions de sortir Harry, murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry, il a mit à lui tout seul la moitié des pensionnaires d'Azkaban. Harry jeta un regard au curieux personnage et acquiesça, ce serait en effet très risqué.

Harry vit que Maugrey jetait plusieurs fois des regards très discret à Rogue, et ce fut ensuite son tour. Harry trouva ça très désagréable mais conserva son visage froid et ses yeux calculateurs.

TO BE CONTINUED...

NDA : On peut dire qu'il a mis du temps à venir ce chapitre et même si il est moins long que le précédant, il y'a bien plus d'action. J'espère en tout cas que pour vous, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que vos vacances ce sont bien passé. Que pensez-vous de l'apparition de Maugrey ? C'est le premier passage décisif dans cette fic et aura quelques conséquences sur le tome 4. Je vous prévois aussi un truc assez gros pour la fin de la première année de Harry mais ça, il faudra encore attendre un peu. Cela sera le deuxième passage décisif. Un très gros même.


	6. Maugrey, Alastor Maugrey !

**Harry Potter, mage gris? Livre 1: L'école des sorciers**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire.

Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.

**NDA:** Je vous promets que cela n'affectera en rien mon autre fic en cours d'écriture, Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cette nouvelle histoire parlera d'un Harry bien différent des livres et couvrira les sept livres de JKR, c'est un peu les sept livres à ma manière. Un Harry s'intéressant à la magie noire, à la magie blanche et à l'amour et détestant par dessus tout Voldemort et le vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse avec deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture :

Mellon

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**Harry, 10 ans, vient de découvrir un don merveilleux, il peut contrôler les Dursley rien qu'avec sa voie. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, Harry va au zoo, il se découvre un nouveau don : il peut parler au serpent, grâce à cet découverte, il se lie d'amitié avec Dûr anor, un serpent qui lui fait découvrir la communauté magique. Pétunia lui donne la lettre de Dumbledore, qui l'a abandonné au pied de la porte. Sa haine se tourne sur Dumbledore et Voldemort. Au moment d'acheter ses affaires, il fait la connaissance de Draco Malefoy avec lequel il devient ami. Il continue ses coures et achète un magnifique oiseau qu'il appelle Mellon. Il se fait placé à Serpentard où il revoit Draco et fait la connaissance de ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, de Pansy Parkinson et de Millicent Bulstrode. Draco lui promet de lui prêter les quelques livres de magie noire qu'il possède. Il fait ensuite la rencontre du professeur Rogue qu'il trouve aussitôt sympathique, contrairement à la vieille chouette de McGonagall, il fait un tour dans le bureau du directeur puis apprend d'Hagrid que son parrain, Sirius Black est enfermé dans les geôles d'Azkaban pour haute trahison sur la famille Potter. Harry fait ensuite la connaissance d'un cerbère de l'enfer qui protège une trappe au deuxième étage. Harry en déduit que le chien protège quelque chose, grâce à Draco, il pense que la pierre philosophale se trouve sous la trappe. Maintenant, Harry est bien décidé à chiper la pierre au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, surtout de Quirrell, qui après qu'un troll ce soit introduit dans Poudlard veut « vérifier » si la pierre était toujours là. Lui et Draco cherchent donc un moyen de rendre inoffensif le cerbère mais se rende vite compte que ce n'est pas au premier venue. Harry qui à tué la chatte de Rusard et aveugler son maître voit le remplacent, un auror chevronné, Maugrey dit Fol œil.

**Chapitre 6 : Maugrey, Alastor Maugrey !**

* * *

_Harry vit que Maugrey jetait plusieurs fois des regards très discret à Rogue, et ce fut ensuite son tour. Harry trouva ça très désagréable mais conserva son visage froid et ses yeux calculateurs._

_

* * *

_

Le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes environnantes de Poudlard et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et Draco lui avait dit qu'il avait vu Weasley se casser la tronche en voulant aller dans le parc.

Les entraînements de Quidditch de son équipe était très secret, en effet, le capitaine voulait garder secret son nouvel attrapeur qui était formidable, ainsi, les entraînements étaient sous haute surveillance et le terrain entouré de Serpentard afin d'empêcher des fuites. Presque personne n'avait vu Harry s'entraîner. Harry quand à lui avait emprunter un livre où était renfermé toutes les figures de Quidditch et il s'y entraîner pendant les séances. Il avait ressayé, et avec succès ce qui était arrivé le jour où il s'était transformé en samouraï volant comme le disait si bien Draco.

La veille du premier match, Harry et Draco sortirent dans le parc où ils saluèrent le professeur Rogue qui lui souhaita bonne chance pour demain. Ils discutaient principalement de la pierre philosophale et de l'entraînement pour métamorphosé des canettes de soda en une cage bien solide. Pour l'instant, lui et Draco cherchaient le moyen et pendant les vacances de Noël, Harry piquerait et ramènerait des canettes de Dudley à Poudlard. En effet, Harry avait décidé de partir chez les Dursley quand Draco l'avait prévenu qu'il devait rejoindre son manoir pour fêter Noël en famille.

- Maintenant que je suis sorcier, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec eux, dit Harry en souriant méchamment. Il est temps que je me venge de ces années de véritable enfer.

- Je ne te le conseille pas Harry, les baguettes sont tracées à partir du ministère de la magie. Impossible de faire la magie à moins de rendre sa baguette intraçable ou d'être majeur.

- Merde, jura Harry, tu ne saurais pas comment faire pour les rendre intraçable?

- Mon père m'a parlé d'une potion dit Draco prudemment.

- Je ferais des recherches, dit alors Harry, dans la réserve, il va de soi.

La salle commune des Serpentard était particulièrement bruyante, ce soir-là, Harry et Draco était assis sur leurs lits, finissant le devoir d'enchantement et discutant gaiement. Harry s'endor mit ensuite et fit une bonne nuit, confiant dans ses capacités. Le lendemain, le ciel était clair et l'air sec. Harry mangea beaucoup de sucres lents avant de partir comme si il allait supporter les Serpentard alors qu'il allait bien jouer le match. Il s'enferma dans les vestiaires, laissant Draco allait se placer dans les tribunes. Les élèves quittèrent la grande salle tandis que Harry mettait ses protections. Le reste de l'équipe entra en file indienne et Marcus fit un discours très bref.

- C'est très simple, je veux gagner, peut importe la façon, bonne chance les gars. En effet, l'équipe n'était composée que de garçons.

- ... Et voici l'équipe de Serpillière, de Serpentard, désolé. Nous ne savons toujours pas à l'heure actuelle qui est le nouvel attrapeur... Flint, Pucey et Higgs en poursuiveur et Bletchley en gardien. ET HARRY POTTER, QUELLE SURPRISE, LE NOUVEL ATTRAPEUR EST HARRY POTTER, OVATION POUR L'ATTRAPEUR LE PLUS JEUNE DEPUIS UN SIECLE, HAAAAAARY POOOOOOTTERRR!

Le stade explosa en applaudissement. Du côté des Gryffondors, c'était la surprise totale, ils regardaient avec effarement Harry qui arrivait avec un nimbus 2000. Lee le remarqua aussi.

- ET QUELLE BALAI, UN NIMBUS 2000, ATTENTION LES YEUX...

Harry pour en rajouter, leva plusieurs fois son balai, et fit une courbette avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Harry enfourcha son balai, comme tout les autres. Madame Bibine siffla alors et les quinze balais décollèrent.

- Flint s'empare aussitôt du souaffle, passe à Higgs qui passe lui aussi à... oh! Magnifique attaque du faucon... ET BUT. Gryffondor ne semble pas en forme. Hou les Serpentard!

- JORDAN! Cria McGonagall.

- 10 – 0 pour Serpentard.

A partir de ce moment là, ce fut une véritable guerre sur le terrain, les cognards fusaient, le souaffle passait de main en main et le vif d'or n'était pas encore apparut mais Harry s'en faisait pas, après une heure de match, il menait 120 à 60, surtout des buts de Flint.

- Apparemment, dit Lee, les Gryffondor sont toujours effaré de l'arriver de Potter. Cela sembla réveiller l'équipe car aussitôt après, Bell marqua un but.

Pendant les 4 heures qui suivirent, Harry aperçut plusieurs fois le vif d'or mais il empêchait à l'attrappeur adverse de l'attraper, il vouait que ça dure.

- Melton a aperçut le vif d'or, il se lance à sa poursuite mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose car les Serpent mène 400 à 210, dit Lee dépitant. Et Potter lui coupe le chemin, TRICHEUR, il veut que son équipe gagne le plus de point.

- Et j'en ai tout à fait le droit Lee, cria Harry d'une voix claire.

Les gryffondor était dépité et il prenait but sur but. C'est quand ils en furent à 630 à 240 qu'Harry attrapa enfin le vif d'or après une très belle course poursuite. Les Gryffondor rentrèrent aussitôt dans le vestiaire, humilié, tandis que les Serpentard faisait un tour d'honneur. Ce match resterait gravé dans les esprits.

Noël approcha, ainsi que les vacances et Harry avait enfin découvert la potion d'on lui avait parlé Draco. Elle n'était pas très complexe mais le livre était particulièrement bien caché et impossible de le dupliquer. Il avait du le recopier ligne par ligne. Harry n'avait plus qu'à ajouter du bois, mais pas n'importe lequel, un bois identique à celui de sa baguette, il avait donc trouvé un morceau de teck ainsi que du bois de houx. Il avait du donc faire deux potions pour chacune de ses baguettes. Il les jeta dans la potion. Un tourbillon se forma et la potion disparue, comme aspiré. Il ne restait que ses deux baguettes au fond des chaudrons. Ses baguettes étaient maintenant intraçable.

Harry avait croisé plusieurs fois Miss je sais tout et la belette et à chaque fois, ce dernier lui jetait un regard furieux, il n'avait toujours pas accepté la défaite de Serpentard, non, l'humiliation de Gryffondor et Harry en preux chevalier, le lui rappelait, ainsi que l'avance de Serpentard dans la coupe des quatre maisons. Aujourd'hui, à la veille du départ, Harry discutait avec son serpent de sa vie à Poudlard, il arrêta quand Draco monta pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Alors qu'il allait partir, les jumeaux Weasley le retenu, voulant lui parler. Ils allèrent dans un coin discret, un peu éloigné du train.

- Salut Harry, on voulait savoir si tu voulais toujours visiter Pré au Lard? Demanda George. Harry sourit, il s'en souvenait très bien.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry, alors, c'est pour quand.

- Le premier mercredi de la rentré, dit Fred, ça ne te pause pas de problème si Lee vient avec nous.

- Aucun, dit Harry, il assure au commentaire.

- Ouais, il a beaucoup aimé que tu lui répondes pendant le match, dit George. On va te laisser.

Quand il fut arrivé à Londres, il dit au revoir à Draco ainsi qu'à son père avant de sortir de la gare. Il n'avait pas prévenue son Oncle qu'il revenait, il voulait le lui faire la surprise. Il prit un bus jusqu'au chaudron baveur où il laissa sa malle à Tom, le barman avant de s'engager sur le chemin de traverse, en effet, le Magicobus ne fonctionnait que la nuit hors pendant les vacances d'été. Harry profita qu'il était près du chemin de traverse pour aller faire un tour au magasin de farce et attrapes. Il refit donc un stock de bombabouses, pétard, plumes en sucres et autres. Il reprit aussi un peu d'argent dans son coffre avant de reprendre sa malle et d'appeler le Magicobus qui apparut aussitôt. Arrivé devant le 4 Privet Drive, il se fit un petit sourire innocent sur son visage et sonna. Un tremblement terre plus tard, Dudley ouvrit la porte et cria:

- HARRY?

- Bien Dud, je vois que ton intelligence n'a pas changé, bien sur que c'est moi, pas le voisin d'en face, pousse ton gros postérieur si tu veux pas que je m'en occupe dit Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- C'est quoi ton bout de bois, j'croyais que tu étais dans un collège pour délinquant.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas au courrant, je suis un sorcier, comme mes parents.

Et comme pour lui prouver qu'il était sorcier, il lui bloqua les jambes par un sort et le rendit muet mais se rendant compte qu'il était au travers de son chemin, il se fit un plaisir de l'envoyer paître avec un sort d'expulsion. Le mur se fissura sous le poids mais teint bond.

- Qu'est ce que, POTTER, cria l'oncle Vernon.

- Bonjour Oncle Vernon, comment vas cette chère Pétunia, dit-il avant de monter dans les marches vers sa chambre. Il posa sa malle dans un coin et redescendit pour manger.

Les Dursley ne dirent rien, le cochon Dudley mangeait dans une assiette et Harry le regarda avant de le retransformer. Les Dursley soufflèrent un peu. Dudley, lui, semblait ne rien comprendre.

- Je vous laisse, je crois que Dudley à besoin d'éclaircissement à mon propos.

Ce soir là, Harry fit tout ces devoirs de vacances car il voulait être tranquille. Il dormit très bien et la première semaine des vacances fut formidables, passant la plupart du temps dehors. Le lendemain de Noël, il croisa lors de sa promenade la bande à Dudley. Voyant leur punching ball préféré, ils l'entourèrent et Harry n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette.

- Alors Potter, sans défense, dit Piers.

- Ouais Potter, Piers à raison, reprit son cousin avant de lui lancer un gauche droite dans le ventre.

Les autres applaudirent. Harry, lui, ne perdit pas de temps et mordit la main de Piers qui le lâcha sous la douleur, il sortit sa baguette et s'enfuit en courant vers la maison, se traitant d'incapable. Après avoir pris une douche, il se regarda dans la glace et vit ce qu'il était, un garçon haut comme trois pomme, la peau sur les os et incapable de se défendre sans magie. Harry devait trouver quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas devenir un musclor genre Crabbe et Goyle, il ne lui restait donc qu'un seul choix : prendre des cours d'arts martiaux, des cours spécialisé tant qu'à faire, et de la natation car il avait une peur bleu de l'eau, il fallait que tout ça s'arrange. Il irait se renseigner demain à Londres. Il avait pris le bus et maintenant, il se retrouvait devant un grand complexe qui contenait une piscine couverte, sept terrains de Basket, trois de foot et de Hand ainsi qu'un complexe de Tennis et de Badminton. Les arts martiaux étaient tous au fond. Il était 9 heures. Il préféra d'abord se renseigner sur la natation, il se présenta à l'accueil.

- Bonjour Madame, ce serait pour prendre des cours de piscine, je ne sais pas nager et j'aimerais bien apprendre. Elle jeta un oeil dans un carnet et releva la tête.

- Il faut 10 séances de piscine pour un bon apprentissage et si vous voulez, j'ai une place pour le début de la semaine.

- Désolé mais je suis dans internat, dit Harry un brin gêné, il se situe en Ecosse et...

- Si vous êtes motivé et qu'on vous rallonge vos séances, ça devrait aller, dit-elle en souriant gentiment. Le cours commence à 18 heures et finit à 20, vous serez avec Mr Mohamed. Remplissez ce formulaire et donner moi 56 Euros. Harry fit ce qu'elle lui dit et s'en alla content de lui.

La prochaine étape était les arts martiaux, il commencerait par le judo. Il se présenta à un Monsieur et lui expliqua sa demande ainsi que le problème de son internat, il lui dit aussi qu'il voulait apprendre car son cousin le frappait quelque fois et il en avait marre de ne pas savoir défendre. Le monsieur compatit et lui dit :

- Je te donnerais moi-même les cours particuliers, tu n'as qu'a me remplir ces papier ainsi qu'une autorisation de ton Oncle, vu que tes parents sont dans l'incapacité. On commencera cette semaine, puis tu reviendras aux vacances de pâques, je te donnerais des exercices à faire quand tu seras dans ton internat pour que tu ne perdes rien.

- Merci, dit Harry, merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien petit, et voici la liste du matériel que tu dois acheter, je te dis à demain, 9 heures sur les tatamis avec ton autorisation.

- Au revoir.

Harry acheta donc un grand sac d'une marque très cher, après tout, ces sous, il l'avait piqué dans le porte monnaie de son Oncle. Il prit aussi un maillot de bain, des lunettes et trois grande serviettes. Pour le judo, il prit un kimono bleu ciel brodé en fil argenté, il ajouta avec sa baguette un serpent se dressant pour attaquer. Harry du regarder un horodateur pour savoir qu'il était dix sept heures, il lui restait assez d'argent. Il acheta une montre pour plongeur, ce qui lui permettrait de plonger à plus de mille mètres si il le voulait, c'était une montre digitale en plastique noir et elle se recharger grâce au soleil. Harry jeta un œil à sa nouvelle montre et vit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller débuter son premier cours de piscine. Harry se changea rapidement et alla voir Mohamed qui d'ailleurs lui demanda de l'appeler Momo. Le cours se passa très bien et après 2 heures, Harry arrivait déjà à ne plus couler. Momo lui dit que c'était très bien et qu'il apprenait très vite.

Pour rentrer, il prit le Magicobus qui ne le déposa pas très loin du 4 Privet drive, il avait envie de marcher, il était lessivé. Alors qu'il empruntait Magnolia Cressent, il vit Dudley qui était en train de fumer, il s'approcha de lui et quand il le vit, il balança la cigarette loin de lui.

- Alors Dud, tu fais quoi de beau, dit Harry.

- Ne dis rien à Papa, dit Dudley en tremblant.

- Ok, dit Harry en souriant, mais tu m'en donnes une dans ce cas là. Ce fut au tour de Dudley de sourire.

- Je te dois bien ça cousin, il sortit son paquet et le lui donna, Harry s'assit contre le mur et Dudley fit pareille.

- Tu rentres d'où, tu as les cheveux tout mouillé, dit Dudley.

- Je prends des cours de natation, dit simplement Harry qui baissa la tête, Dudley comprit et alluma aussitôt en l'allumant avec son briquet. Il inhala la fumée et toussa aussitôt, Dudley se mit à rigoler.

- Arrête, dit Harry, je suis sûr que tu as fais ça la première fois toi aussi.

- En effet, mais c'est trop marrant. Les deux cousins se détendirent et ils discutèrent gentiment, enchaînant cigarette sur cigarette. Ce fut quand le paquet fut vide que Harry jeta un œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était 22 heures. Il faut rentrer, dit-il à son cousin mais avnt, faut qu'on enlève cette odeur de tabac. Harry sortit sa baguette et dit :

- _Evanesco !_

- Merci, t'es sympa, dit Dudley. Je suis désolé pour les fois où je t'ai blessé.

- Et moi pour quand je suis rentré la semaine dernière, dit Harry sincèrement.

- Ami, tenta Dudley en tendant sa main. Harry la serra aussitôt et ils rentrèrent ensemble, discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla aux aurores et prit le bus pour Londres pour son premier cours particulier avec Shon O' Reiley, le monsieur devait avoir la cinquantaine, les tempes grisonnantes et les yeux bleu très clair. Il était grand, un bon mètre 80 et il avait une stature et une force peu commune pour son âge.

- Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu te sens en forme, nous allons travailler toutes la journée, j'espère que cela ne te gène pas.

- Aucunement Monsieur, répondit Harry. Voici l'autorisation, en lui donnant le bout de papier.

- Je vais donc t'apprendre à faire ton nœud pour ton kimono. Après quelques explications, Harry refit son nœud comme le lui demandait Shon.

Ensuite, il lui expliqua les règles de conduite à avoir au judo puis le programme qu'ils allaient suivre. Il lui montra grâce à la coopération d'un ami quelques prises. La première prise qu'appris Harry fut la balayette et la tenue du kimono adverse, après plusieurs essais, Harry trouva qu'il s'en sortait très bien et ils passèrent à d'autres choses. Vers 17 heures, Shon dit à Harry qu'il avait une capacité d'apprendre énorme pour son âge et qu'il était très fier du travail. Harry s'en alla prendre ensuite son cours de piscine puis retourna à Privet Drive où son cousin l'attendait au même endroit et ils finirent un paquet de cigarettes chacun. Pour Noël, Harry avait reçu deux cadeaux, un livre de magie noire de Draco venant de la bibliothèque des Malefoy et une cape d'invisibilité, venant sûrement du vieux fou si il se trompait pas; en tout cas elle allait lui être très utile. Harry, lui, avait envoyé à Draco, le dico des milles lamentations, qui indiquer nombre de tortures. Sa dernière semaine se passa ainsi, il apprit en natation la brasse et le crawl et avait débuté le dos crawlé. Au judo, c'était déjà plus dur mais Shon le rassura en disant qu'il était un de ses meilleurs élèves. Il créa aussi des liens très fort avec son cousin où il fumait toujours à Magnolia Cressent. Avant de repartir, Dudley lui offrit un paquet de cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet en forme de Big ben, il remercia grandement Dudley. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait rien laissé au hasard et il repartit vers Poudlard avec un sac entier de canettes. Quand il arriva au quai 9 ¾, il avait une bon quart d'heure d'avance. Il mit sa malle dans un compartiment et s'accouda à la fenêtre, regardant les élèves arriver. Il alluma une cigarette et inspira longuement la fumée. Il se sentit aussi mieux, comme si il avait retrouvé un ami cher. La cigarette lui faisait un bien fou et comme au Quidditch, ça lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis. Plusieurs sorciers le regardèrent bizarrement, se demandant pourquoi il fumé un bout de papier. Perdu dans ses pensée, il ne vit pas arrivé Draco et quand celui-ci lui toucha son épaule, il se défendit automatiquement et Draco se trouva aussitôt sans le comprendre sa joue appuyé contre le mur du train. Harry le relâcha aussitôt, se rendant compte de qui c'était.

- Désolé, un de mes nouveaux réflexes pas encore perdus, dit Harry, ça va?

- Tranquille, dit Draco en se frottant la joue, j'ai rien vu venir.

- J'ai appris ça au judo, dit Harry, c'est un art martial, rajouta-t-il aussitôt en voyant le regard interrogatif de son ami.

- Tu as un compartiment, dit-il en pointant sa malle du doigt.

- Le numéro quatre, je finie ma «clupe » et je te rejoins, dit Harry, je voudrais pas enfumer notre compartiment. Draco s'en alla en même temps que le train s'élança, Harry ferma la fenêtre d'un coup sec et fit le tour du train. Dans un des derniers compartiment qu'il ouvrit, il put voir ses amis de Gryffondor. Il y avait Granger, Thomas et Finnigan.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Harry en entrant.

- Je vois que rouquin n'est pas là, parfait, ça rehausse votre groupe qui vol déjà pas très haut.

- Et toi que tu te promènes sans tes chiens de garde, s'époumona Granger qui se leva et se planta face à lui. Harry lui jeta une bouffé de fumée dans les narines.

- C'est tout simplement pour ne pas enfumé le compartiment de Draco qu'il n'est pas là. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Tu pues le tabac, tu sais que c'est dangereux pour la santé, dit Hermione d'un ton grave.

- Mais ça fait tellement de bien que maintenant que mon cousin m'y à fait goûter, je peux plus m'en passé.

- Tu es devenue dépendant, dit Thomas, j'ai un Oncle qui est mort de cancer du poumon, il fumait comme un pompier. Harry ne fit que pauser sa cigarette dans sa main et de la renfermé pour l'éteindre. Une odeur de brûlé s'éleva rapidement.

- Complètement taré, mon pauvre Potter, dit Hermione, tu me fais pitié.

- Je ne veux aucunement de ta pitié, Miss Parfaite, ta vue m'est déjà insupportable, dit Harry avant de s'en aller du compartiment et de rejoindre celui de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'énerve celui-là, avec son air « je suis le roi du monde », maugréa Harry. En parlant de Maugrée. Harry rencontra Maugrey Fol oeil dans le couloir.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, dit ce dernier.

- Mr Maugrey, dit Harry en baissant légèrement la tête, alors, où en êtes vous dans votre enquête.

- Appelle moi Alastor, dit ce dernier en souriant, c'est grâce à toi que je suis en retraite maintenant. Mon enquête piétine, je n'ai pas avancé d'un poil.

- J'en suis désolé, dit celui-ci, si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, prévenez-moi, je serez ravi de vous aider. Draco m'a dit que vous avez mis un grand nombre de mangemorts derrière les barreaux. Est-ce vrai?

- Sans me vanter, j'en ai mis quelques uns derrière les barreaux, ma plus belle prise est sûrement celle de Croupton Junior qui m'a gentiment emporté un bout de mon nez avec moi, dit-il en éclatant d'un rire rocailleux. Attraper le fils du ministère de la justice, quel honneur, surtout que c'est lui qui à torturé à mort les Londubat avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Une vraie folle celle là, elle à emporter mon œil, elle. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes vieilles histoires de la guerre. Et il s'en alla sur sa canne vers le fond du train.

D'après ce que Harry savait, Londubat était élevé par sa grand-mère, ainsi ses parents étaient morts. Il grava sa dans sa tête afin de représenté ses condoléances, après tout, il était un peu un orphelin, comme lui.

Il raconta donc ensuite ses vacances à Draco, Pansy et les autres puis ressortit pour fumer une deuxième cigarette. Après un voyage bonne enfant, ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré au Lard, ils déjeunèrent puis allèrent se coucher sauf Harry qui tenait absolument à tester son nouveau cadeau, sa cape. Il s'en recouvrit donc et sortit de la salle. Il arpenta une bonne heure les couloirs vides de Poudlard, se sentant parfaitement en sécurité dans sa cape mais il paniqua quand il entendit des pas venant vers lui, il paniqua et décida de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son poursuivant. A l'autre bout du château après être passé près d'une grande statue, il était entré dans une salle de classe désaffectée. La seule chose qui gênait était le grand miroir à côté du tableau. Harry en profita pour faire ces exercices de judo avant de regardait se miroir de plus près, il l'intriguait et l'attirait en même temps. Ce qu'il vit ne fut pas son reflet mais une tête coupé du reste de son corps, fiché dans une lance, le reste du corps était étendu derrière, complètement déchiré. La tête était d'une pâleur effrayante et ses yeux étaient rouges. Ensuite, l'image se troubler et il voyait des gens lui ressemblant. Il lut ce qui était écris au dessus du miroir. Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsapert nomen ej ce que Harry traduisit après s'avoir creuser les méninges par : Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. Harry regarda derrière lui et ne vit rien du tout autre qu'une salle de classe. Son plus grand désir était donc de voir un homme mort ainsi que de rencontrer ses parents; bizarre s'était dit Harry quand il était rentré dans son dortoir. Il y retourna le lendemain, il y fit ses entraînements puis alla regarder le miroir. Il se passa la même chose le surlendemain sauf qu'un imprévu arriva:

- Encore là Harry.

Harry reconnue aussitôt sa voie, à force d'aller à son bureau, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il soupira d'ennui puis décida de répondre.

- En effet, ce miroir m'intrigue...

- ...et t'attirent, n'est-ce pas. Est ce que tu sais ce que nous montre le miroir.

- Si vous parlez de l'écriture en haut qui veut dire : Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir alors je penses que oui.

- Tu possèdes l'incroyable intelligence de ta mère à ce que je vois, en effet le miroir sert à nous faire voir ce que l'on désir le plus et je te serais gré de ne pas rechercher à le retrouver car demain, je le déménagerais de cette salle. Beaucoup de personnes sont devenues fous en le contemplant. Mais juste pour savoir, que vois tu?

- Un macchabée au yeux rouges et ensuite, ma famille.

- Le macchabée s'appelle Lord Voldemort, de son nom normal: Tom Elvis Jedusort, dit Dumbledore.

- Et vous, que voyez-vous?

- Une bonne paire de chaussette, répondit Dumbledore. Harry en était sûr, Dumbledore était un génie, certes, mais un génie complètement siphonné.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Merci à tous pour les reviews que vous m'evoyer, je sais que je suis long à poster, le prochain chapitre est écrit, c'est le dernier pour cette fic alors si vous voulez l'avoir rapidement, poster plein de reviews.

Mellon.


	7. Sous la trappe :

**Harry Potter, mage gris? Livre 1: L'école des sorciers :**

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir. **

**Cette fic a pour base les 6 tomes de Harry Potter. Elle contiendra donc des informations sur le tome 6. Si vous n'avez donc pas lu ce livre, et que vous ne voulez pas savoir certaines choses, je vous déconseille de lire cette histoire. **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**NDA:** Je vous promets que cela n'affectera en rien mon autre fic en cours d'écriture, Harry Potter et la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cette nouvelle histoire parlera d'un Harry bien différent des livres et couvrira les sept livres de JKR, c'est un peu les sept livres à ma manière. Un Harry s'intéressant à la magie noire, à la magie blanche et à l'amour et détestant par dessus tout Voldemort et le vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse avec deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture :

Mellon

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry, 10 ans, vient de découvrir un don merveilleux, il peut contrôler les Dursley rien qu'avec sa voie. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, Harry va au zoo, il se découvre un nouveau don : il peut parler au serpent, grâce à cet découverte, il se lie d'amitié avec Dûr anor, un serpent qui lui fait découvrir la communauté magique. Pétunia lui donne la lettre de Dumbledore, qui l'a abandonné au pied de la porte. Sa haine se tourne sur Dumbledore et Voldemort. Au moment d'acheter ses affaires, il fait la connaissance de Draco Malefoy avec lequel il devient ami. Il continue ses coures et achète un magnifique oiseau qu'il appelle Mellon.

Il se fait placé à Serpentard où il revoit Draco et fait la connaissance de ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, de Pansy Parkinson et de Millicent Bulstrode. Draco lui promet de lui prêter les quelques livres de magie noire qu'il possède. Il fait ensuite la rencontre du professeur Rogue qu'il trouve aussitôt sympathique, contrairement à la vieille chouette de McGonagall, il fait un tour dans le bureau du directeur puis apprend d'Hagrid que son parrain, Sirius Black est enfermé dans les geôles d'Azkaban pour haute trahison sur la famille Potter.

Harry fait ensuite la connaissance d'un cerbère de l'enfer qui protège une trappe au deuxième étage. Harry en déduit que le chien protège quelque chose, grâce à Draco, il pense que la pierre philosophale se trouve sous la trappe. Maintenant, Harry est bien décidé à chiper la pierre au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, surtout de Quirrell, qui après qu'un troll ce soit introduit dans Poudlard veut « vérifier » si la pierre était toujours là. Lui et Draco cherchent donc un moyen de rendre inoffensif le cerbère mais se rende vite compte que ce n'est pas au premier venue. Harry qui à tué la chatte de Rusard et aveugler son maître voit le remplacent, un auror chevronné, Maugrey dit Fol œil.

Harry et son équipe gagne au Quidditch face au Gryffondors par un score incroyable (770 à 240). Pour pouvoir s'amuser avec sa famille d'accueil, il rend intraçable ses deux baguettes. Arrivé là-bas, il envoie balader son cousin dans le mur avant de s'installer dans sa chambre. Après avoir été attaqué par la bande à Dudley, il décide d'y remédier et prend des cours spécifique d'arts martiaux où pour son plus grand plaisir il excelle. Il règle aussi son problème avec l'eau en apprenant à nager. En rentrant de son entraînement de natation, il surprend Dudley en train de fumer, la cigarette déliant les langues, il devient amis avec son cousin.

De retour à Poudlard, il trouve une salle et contemple un miroir selon lequel son plus grand désir serait de voir Voldemort mort et de voir sa famille. Dumbledore lui dit ensuite que le miroir sera déménager et qu'il ne devrait pas le rechercher. /b

**Je remercie pour leurs review Nepheria, Istehar x 6, naeloj malefoy, eni, miss fouinette972, spicy marmelade, tchaye, 666Naku. Merci beaucoup pour ce nombre important de review, j'espère que 'en aurais autant pour ce chapitre qui est le dernier de cette fic.**

**Chapitre 7 : Sous la trappe :**

* * *

_- Une bonne paire de chaussette, répondit Dumbledore. Harry en était sûr, Dumbledore était un génie, certes, mais un génie complètement siphonné._

* * *

Harry voyait bien que Quirrell devenait de plus en plus pâle et maigre, c'était encore plus flagrant avec sa robe qui flottait autour de ses épaules. Harry se doutait que c'était le Pr. Rogue qui devait le repousser dans ses derniers retranchements et Harry savait qu'il était très doué pour ça. Surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très courageux, dans sa jeunesse, il était allé sûrement à Poufsouffle. Cela faisait bien un mois que Harry et Draco passaient presque tout leurs temps dans la bibliothèque ou dans une salle désaffecté de Poudlard pour s'entraîner.

Alors qu'ils perdaient leurs temps à apprendre les différentes propriétés d'une plante inutile, selon Draco, un personnage improbable entra dans la bibliothèque. Hagrid passa devant eux sans les voir et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, renversant quelques chaises au passage. Harry se leva en premier, suivit de Draco et allèrent rejoindre le garde chasse. Il passèrent devant plusieurs rayon avant de d'apercevoir que Hagrid prenait un livre dans la section des dragons et autres reptiles. Lorsque Hagrid se retourna, Harry regarda le livre (L'élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce) puis leva les yeux vers le visage de Hagrid qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il continua donc à avancer et leurs dit de le rejoindre à sa cabane dans une heure. Les deux Serpentards acquiescèrent de la tête et repartirent vers leur salle commune où ils prirent leurs capes avant d'allaient se balader dans le château en attendant que l'heure passe.

Quand Harry frappa à la hutte de Hagrid, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt avant de vite se refermer une fois que lui et Draco furent rentrés. Il faisait une chaleur pas croyable, la différence avec l'extérieur se sentait aussitôt. Un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée, et ils virent qu'un œuf était à l'intérieur des flammes, sous la bouilloire. Harry, inquiet, se retourna et demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce que fait un œuf de dragon dans ta cheminée, je ne pense pas qu'il est venu avec la pluie de ce matin.

- Tu sais, j'aime particulièrement les dragons et quand un client de passage m'en à proposer un, je n'ai pas refuser, dit Hagrid un peu gêné.

- C'est quel type de dragon, demanda directement Draco. Sa forme ressemble à un norvégien à crêtes.

- Selon mon livre, dit Hagrid en sortant le dit livre, c'est bien ce type de dragon. Une espèce rare, rajouta-t-il, ravi.

- Vous courrez droit à la catastrophe, dit Draco, votre cabane est petite et en bois, quelqu'un s'en rendra compte. Un dragon adule mesure bien treize mètre. Même la grande salle n'est presque pas assez haute.

Hagrid ne l'écouta pas et se leva pour remuer les braises, Draco faillit en rajouter mais il se ravisa en voyant le regard de Harry. Ce dernier se leva et dit :

- On va s'en aller, mais je veux que tu me préviennes quand il commencera à éclore.

Hagrid répondit qu'il leurs enverrait un hibou puis les deux amis partirent vers la grande salle pour manger. Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard que Hedwige arriva un matin dans la grande salle, portant entre ses serres un simple parchemin que Harry ouvrit aussitôt. Il lut qu'il était en train d'éclore, il en parla à Draco puis se turent quand ils virent que Moon les écouter peu discrètement. Harry devait le surveiller celui-là, sinon, il leurs apporterait beaucoup d'ennuie. Ils allèrent donc en botanique puis une fois que la cloche sonna, ils partirent aussitôt à la cabane de Hagrid, sans prendre la peine d'attendre les devoirs pour le prochain cours. Hagrid les accueillit, tout excité, le teint écarlate.

- Il est presque sortit, annonça-t-il.

L'œuf était posé sur la table. Il y'avait de profondes crevasses dans la coquille et quelques choses remuait à l'intérieur avec un drôle de bruit, comme une sorte de claquement. Ils s'assirent autour de la table et Hagrid retint son souffle.

Presque aussitôt, il y'eut un craquement, la coquille s'ouvrit en deux et le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table d'une pas maladroit. Ce n'était pas un top modèle. Des ailes hérissées de pointes énormes, comparées à son corps grêle d'un noir de jais. Il avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de gros yeux orange et globuleux comme les elfes de maisons. Alors que Hagrid choyait son dragon, Harry se leva et vit avec horreur que quelqu'un les observait par la fenêtre. Il le reconnu aussitôt, Moon avait vu le dragon.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème, dit Harry aux deux autres qui étaient restés près de la table.

Il fallut une semaine entière pour convaincre Hagrid qu'il était dangereux de garder Norbert ici alors que un élève était au courrant. Harry savait par les jumeaux qu'ils avaient un frère éleveur de dragon. Il leurs demanda donc si il pouvait demander à Charlie de venir récupérer Norbert. Il leurs prêta Mellon qui était plus rapide que les simples hiboux. Celui-ci revint une semaine plus tard avec la réponse affirmative de Charlie. Le plus ennuyant fut que Drac se rendit compte que la lettre avait été volée, alors qu'elle était soigneusement rangée au fond de sa malle. Harry se mit à penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de la brûler. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour prévenir les amis de Charlie qu'il avait peut-être été repéré.

Le samedi de la transaction, il faisait nuit noire, ils enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité et se rendirent à la cabane où Hagrid leur tendit une grosse boîte qui contenait Norbert. Les adieux furent longs mais ils purent s'en aller après une dizaine de minutes. Ils virent avec bonheur Moon se prendre une retenue par la vieille chouette qui remonta un peu dans l'estime de Harry puis montèrent les marches rapidement, il était bientôt minuit. Lorsqu'ils sortirent sur le balcon, ils virent quatre balais surgirent et se diriger vers eux, Harry passa la boite à un grand jeune homme qui attacha la boîte solidement avec un harnais assez compliqué. Ils se serrèrent la main puis ils les regardèrent décoller et disparaître dans le ciel noir d'encre. Ils remirent la cape et redescendirent de la tour, le problème fut qu'ils se cognèrent à quelqu'un dans un des tournant de l'escalier, la cape glissa pendant qu'ils chutaient des dernières marches de l'escalier. Harry se reprit vite et cacha sa cape dans sa poche de justesse.

-Mais que vois-je, dit Maugrey. On a fait une belle chute mais cela me fera pas oublier que vous êtes hors des dortoirs à minuit. Je ne vous conduis pas chez Rogue, je ne l'aime pas trop, néanmoins, je vous retire dix pointes et vous donne une retenue. Je crois que Hagrid à un problème dans la forêt interdite, je lui demanderais si il peut accepter votre aide.

Harry et Draco ne répondirent rien, trouvant qu'ils s'en tiraient à bon compte et se laissèrent raccompagner aux dortoirs par le nouveau concierge. La semaine prochaine, Harry joua son deuxième match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle, l'attrapeuse adverse était très jolie mais aussi bien plus fort que l'autre idiot de Gryffondors et il gagnèrent de peu par rapport à l'autre match (360 à 270) avec un joli plongeon de Harry. Ce fut donc deux mois avant les examens que Harry et Draco sortirent dans le parc, rejoignant Hagrid pour subir leurs retenues. Ils virent avec surprise que Moon attendait devant la cabane où se trouvait aussi Hagrid auquel ils dirent bonjour, « oubliant » Moon.

-Alors les jeunes, on va allé dans la forêt…

-Je refuse, dit Moon aussitôt.

-Tu aurais peur, dit Draco moqueur. Attention, un loup-garou. Moon se retourna apeurer, Harry en rajouta une couche en hurlant à la pleine lune ce qui fit frissonner Moon. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Bonne ambiance, dit Hagrid, il vous en faudra. Il se mit à marcher et ils le suivirent Ce que l'ont va faire est assez dangereux. Il leva sa lampe et montra une trace argentée. Ceci est du sang de licorne, continua Hagrid. Il doit donc avoir une licorne blessé par je ne sais quoi dans le coin, et je vous préviens, ce n'est pas facile de blesser une licorne et ce n'est pas la première que je retrouverais je pense.

-On fait quoi si la bestiole qui à tué la licorne nous trouve, dit Moon sans parvenir à dissimuler sa terreur qui altérait sa voix.

-Il ne se passera rien si tu ne t'écartes pas trop de moi et de crockdur, je te conseille de ne pas aller hors des sentiers. Harry et Malco, vous allait prendre la direction là, dit Hagrid en montrant un sentier sur la gauche, je vous laisse crockdur, tandis que moi et Draco, on prend l'autre. Si on trouve la licorne, des étincelles vertes, si vous êtes en danger, projeter des étincelles rouges, on viendra le plus vite possible.

La forêt était noire et silencieuse. Un peu plus loin, ils atteignirent une bifurcation. Moon et Harry prirent le chemin de droite. Ils avancèrent sans bruit, les yeux fixés au sol. De temps à autre, un rayon de lune traversait les feuillages et faisait briller une tâche de sang argenté sur les feuilles mortes. Harry était inquiet et alluma une cigarette sous l'oeil interrogateur de Moon. Cela l'apaisa et il continua sa route. Ils passèrent à côté d'un ruisseau et ils le longèrent un long moment avant de se renfoncer dans la forêt. L'arbuste en face se mit à bouger, Harry leva la main et fit arrêter le groupe, il s'accroupit derrière un arbre et visa de sa baguette. Harry se releva aussitôt quand un centaure apparut. Il tourna le bout de sa baguette vers lui en signe de paix avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

-Bonjour, vous êtes de Poudlard? Je suis Ronan.

-En effet, dit Harry, on est en retenue et on nous a chargés de retrouver une licorne gravement blessé, auriez vous des renseignements ?

-On voit bien mars, dit Ronan en levant la tête, les innocents sont toujours les premiers à payer, retiens-le, c'est toujours ainsi. Harry voyant qu'il ne retirerait rien de lui, s'éloigna en compagnie de Moon qui tenait fermement crockdur. La forêt s'assombrit et et épaissit, le sentier commençait même à disparaître à certains endroits et Harry dû jouer à la DDE avec sa baguette pour que le chemin soit à peu près praticable. Ils arrivèrent à une clairière où une chose d'un blanc brillant reposait à même le sol. Ils s'approchèrent et Harry dit:

-Je crois que la licorne a été retrouvé, et son meurtrier rajouta Harry en voyant une forme encapuchonné sortirent d'un buisson et ramper vers la licorne. Harry jeta les deux étincelles à la suite.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

La silhouette se releva, Moon et crockdur s'enfuirent rapidement. Harry leva ses deux baguettes, une douleur lui traversa la tête, au niveau de sa cicatrice. Mais sa rage prit le dessus quand il vit les yeux, deux yeux rouges. Voldemort était devant lui. Voldemort leva sa baguette et Harry n'eut le temps de réagir que déjà, ses deux baguettes s'éparpillaient au loin. Il s'approcha de lui, il leva sa baguette, Harry se baissa, évita le sort de peu. Il prit le bras de Voldemort et le brisa net. Il se trouva derrière lui, il lui envoya un bon coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre. Il se releva, Harry fonça sur lui, puis sauta, les deux pieds devant. Les genoux ne résistèrent pas et cassèrent aussi facilement que le bras. Harry trouvait heureux qu'il avait pris des cours de judo qui avait raffermit ses réflexes. Voldemort disparu d'un coup dans un POP sonore; il avait transplané. A ce moment là, un centaure surgit, arc en main et flèche encochée. Il regarda autour de lui puis s'approcha de Harry qui profita du moment de répit pour reprendre ses baguettes.

-Tout va bien ? demanda le centaure.

-Ca peut aller, répondit Harry, quelle est votre nom?

-Je suis Firenze, et je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer, monte sur mon dos, cela ira plus vite, ils partirent au moment même ou Ronan et un autre centaure apparut.

-FIRENZE ! Cria se dernier mais il était trop tard. Harry passa ses mains autour du torse de Firenze, le voyage ne fut pas très long mais éprouvant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt, Harry descendit aussitôt sachant que les centaures avaient leurs fiertés.

-Merci, dit Harry, est ce que vous savez pourquoi Voldemort boit du sang de licorne?

-Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse, dit Firenze. Pour commettre un tel crime, il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.

-Tout à fait le genre de Voldemort, dit Harry d'une voix neutre. Et après il boira l'élexir de longue vie, n'est-ce pas, ce serait dans la logique des choses.

-Tu es sur la bonne voie, j'espère juste que pour une fois, les étoiles se trompe et il s'en alla sur ces paroles incompréhensibles pour le jeune garçon.

Il attendit que les autres reviennent avant de partir en compagnie de Draco et de Moon qui tit un peu plus loin devant. Il dit auparavant à Hagrid la position de la licorne décédé. Une fois rentré dans la salle commune, Moon alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir et Harry put raconter à tout loisir son combat contre Voldemort, le meurtrier de ses parents. Il supposa aussi que Quirrell voulait la pierre pour la refourgué à Voldemort.

Ils passèrent leurs deux mois restant à travailler, les études pour Poudlard ainsi que la transformation de la cage. Harry avait appris que sa mère était très intelligente et avait des notes exceptionnelles, Harry voulait lui donner honneur et se donna à fond sur ses études, délaissant quelque peu le Quidditch. Il prit même de l'avance sur l'année prochaine et lisait un livre intéressant sur la magie corporelle qu'il utilisé déjà un peu au Quidditch. Harry et Draco penchaient toujours sur la magie noire mais avec plus de précautions, les sorts devenaient très dangereux. Draco lui fit même découvrir les trois sorts impardonnables mais il n'avait pas assez de puissance ni de savoir selon Harry pour les essayer. Ils les étudièrent donc théoriquement avant de reprendre l'apprentissage de sort moins dangereux et interdit mais pas forcément moins dévastateur. Le sort de démembrement était un bon exemple.

Grâce à son travail sérieux, il passa sans problème les épreuves écrites ; il fit danser parfaitement son ananas devant Flitwick, la transformation d'une sourie en tabatière se déroula sans anIcroche. Il concocta, selon le Pr. Rogue une très belle potion d'amnésie. Il restait une semaine avant de connaître les résultats, Harry et Draco décompressèrent dans le parc, aidant Fred et George à chatouiller les tentacules du calamar géant. Deux jours plus tard, Draco vint voir Harry qui flemmardait dans son lit. Il semblait très fier de lui.

-Je crois que ce soir est le bon, j'ai entendu le préfet dire que Dumbledore avait reçu un hiboux urgent du ministère et qu'il était aussitôt partit là-bas.

-Bien, dit Harry, il sera plus facile de voler la pierre si Dumbledore n'est pas présent. Nous irons cette nuit, continua Harry d'une voie douce, sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Prépare le sac et lustre ta baguette mon ami, car ce soir, nous serons riches.

-Ils planquèrent dans une salle désaffectée le sac en toile contenant les canettes de soda puis Harry mit sa cape en dessous de sa cape d'école et allèrent manger. Harry put remarquer que les renseignement était vrai, Dumbledore ne participant pas au repas. Ils ne rentrèrent pas dans la salle commune et foncèrent vers le sac en toile que Harry rétrécit et mit dans sa poche avant de se cacher sous la cape avec Draco. Ils rejoignirent le deuxième étage, les torches s'allumèrent sur le passage, la porte était fermée. Harry regarda autour de lui et lança un caillou, l'objet rebondit aussitôt. Harry murmura l'anti-sort du charme d'impassibilité mais il dû s'y remettre à fois avant que cela réussisse puis il n'eut qu'à jeter le sort d'ouverture. Touffu dormait, il en profitèrent pour museler le chien puis éparpillèrent au quatre coin de la salle les canettes. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et s'exclamèrent, réveillant Touffu :

_-Medromia fera mit cagèss! _

Les canettes se mirent à briller faiblement, puis commencèrent à se diluer, Touffu quand à lui regarder ce joli spectacle. Le matériau se dilua et forma une grande flaque dans la salle. La flaque s'éleva et enferma entièrement Touffu. Il y'eut un grand flash puis ils virent que le sort avait fonctionner, mais ça les avait un peu essouffler, heureusement qu'il s'était bien entraîner, sinon, ils seraient mort de fatigue. Draco s'avança en premier et tira sur l'anneau de la trappe qui s'ouvrit facilement. C'était tout, et aucun moyen de descendre, ils devraient sûrement se laisser tomber.

-Honneur au blonde, dit Harry malicieusement.

-Hi-la-rant, mais dit plutôt que tu as peur, dit Draco avant de sauter. Harry le suivit aussitôt.

Il sentait l'air humide lui souffler aux oreilles tandis qu'il tombait, tombait, tombait… Puis soudain, avec un drôle de bruit sourd, il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou. Il se redressa aussitôt et alluma le bout de ses baguettes, il jeta un regard au sol et s'enfuie aussitôt et se réfugia difficilement contre une paroi humide. Draco fit de même en voyant que des lianes essayait d'entourer ses pieds.

-Le cadeau de Chourave, renifla Draco, un filet du diable…

Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans un passage qui s'ouvrait devant eux et s'enfonçait sous la terre. Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'entendre un bruissement confus auquel se mêlaient quelques tintements, des bruits d'ailes, supposa Harry. Parvenus à l'extrémité du passage, ils découvrirent une salle brillamment éclairée, avec un haut plafond en forme d'arche. Dans le mur d'en face, il y avait une grande porte en bois.

-Des oiseaux, dit Draco, tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer. Harry regarda ces oiseaux et dit en souriant.

-Du Flitwick tout craché, dit Harry en souriant, ce son des clefs volante et je ne pense pas qu'elle vont nous attaqué tant qu'on n'est pas dangereux pour elles. Et sur ses paroles, il traversa la salle aussitôt suivie de Draco. Il tira la poignée, la porte était verrouillée.

-Je suppose, dit Draco, que ces balais sont pour nous. Il examina la serrure. Une grosse clef ancienne, en argent.

Ils enfourchèrent les balais et se mirent à chercher la clef. Harry et Draco la remarquèrent en même temps, ils se concertèrent du regard et foncèrent, la clef évita la main de Draco mais c'est pour mieux allait se loger dans la main de Harry. Ils redescendirent et Harry ouvrit la porte sur une salle obscure.

-Prend tous les balais, dit Harry, cela ralentira Quirrell si il vient ce soir. Draco fit ce qu'il lui demanda et emporta les quatre balais et entrèrent en même temps dans la salle qui s'éclaira. La porte derrière eux se referma et Harry s'exclama d'une voix incertaine.

-Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

-Oui, mon père dit que les échecs et semblable à la guerre et si je dois être un bon stratège, je dois être excellant à ce jeu. J'ai débuté quand j'avais 6 ans. Je prend le cavalier et tu prends le fou, et admire le maître.

…………...

-Harry, je dois me sacrifier si la partie veut être gagné. Une fois que cela sera fait, tu pourras faire échec et mat au roi. N'oublie pas ma part de gloire. Harry se mit à rire.

-T'inquiète, dit Harry.

Il s'avança et la reine blanche abattit son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Draco s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. Harry se déplaça de rois cases sur la gauche.

-Echec et mat, dit Harry d'une voix froide et hargneuse, le roi blanc balança sa couronne, Harry mit Draco sur un brancard et s'élança vers la prochaine porte. Il la poussa et aussitôt, une répugnante odeur lui frappa les narines, Draco avait bien de la chance d'être KO, un troll se tenait devant lui et lui tournait le dos. Harry en profita :

_-Clapsynaps! _Le rayon gris frappa le troll à la tête et il s'effondra, mort car le sort avait pour but d'exploser les synapses puis tout le cerveau. Un bon petit sort de magie noire quoi. Harry continua son chemin avec Draco derrière lui, toujours sur son brancard. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit qu'une table sur laquelle était étalées sept bouteilles de différentes formes.

Harry s'approcha de la table mais soudain, la porte qu'il venait de franchir fut remplacée par un feu magique violet et la porte était obstruée par des flammes noires. Il soupira et prit le rouleau de parchemin, il lut :

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

_Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indice._

_Le premier : Si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

_Le second : différentes à chaque extrémité,_

_Si tu vas de l'avant nul n'est ton alliée._

_Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

_Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite:_

_Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Sacré Rogue, une devinette rien que pour lui. Harry trouvait ça très rusé de sa part car beaucoup de sorciers n'avaient aucune logique. Harry regarda attentivement les bouteilles puis relut plusieurs fois le parchemin. Il fit fonctionner ses méninges et trouva la réponse. Il prit la plus petite bouteille et en fit boire à Draco qui était toujours dans les vaps. Il mit dans sa poche la bouteille qui permettait de retourner vers le troll puis but une longue gorgée de la bouteille qu'il emporta avec lui. C'est comme si il était aller tout nu en arctique, il frissonna puis s'engagea vers les flammes noires. Les flammes lui léchèrent les corps, mais il ne ressentit aucune chaleur. Pendant un moment, il ne vit plus que la couleur noire du feu magique, puis il se retrouva de l'autre côté, dans la dernière salle.

Personne n'était là, il s'avança dans la grande salle, déposa Draco derrière un pilier puis s'avança vers le miroir du rised, seul objet qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il regarda le miroir et la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut lui en train de fabriquer de l'or puis de boire l'élexir de longue vie. Harry siffla de mécontentement, pour avoir la pierre, il lui faudrait quelqu'un d'innocent, qui voudrait la pierre sans la prendre pour son propre compte. Ce fou de Dumbledore était un génie. Cela ne servirait à rien, il faudrait qu'il ramène quelqu'un, genre Granger, pur récupérer la pierre mais il n'avait plus le temps. Alors qu'il se retournait, une grande explosion eu lieu à l'endroit où se trouvait le feu magique.

-Vous voilà enfin arrivé, Quirrell, s'exclama Harry, où dis-je plutôt Voldemort.

-Que fais tu là, dit Quirrell après avoir enlevé la poussière. C'est donc toi qui à neutraliser le cerbère, ainsi que les balais qui se trouvait une salle plus tard, et que dire de l'épreuve de Rogue où tu ne t'ai pas gêné pour prendre la bouteille pour avancer.

-Je viens juste pour prendre la pierre, dit Harry, je veux renflouer mon coffre à Gringott's en revendant cette pierre, je m'en garderais un bout bien sûr.

-Tu fais de la magie noire, dit Quirrell, intéressé.

-Vous avez pu voir l'effet sur votre troll, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Laisse moi lui parlé. Harry regarda suspicieusement Quirrell enlevait son turban puis se détourna. Il vit un visage blanc comme de la craie, des yeux rouges et un nez comme ceux de son serpent.

-Bonjour Harry Potter, siffla l'homme. Tu m'intrigues, comment ce fait-il que le survivant face partit de la noble maison de mon ancêtre alors je te propose quelque chose…d'inhabituel pour moi. Rejoins le côté des ténèbres et je t'apprendrais tout mon savoir.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, Voldemort avait bien 70 ans de pratique intensive de la magie noire, il pourrait le rejoindre et faire style de devenir son allié puis quand il aurait tout appris, il le tuerait. C'était un plan magnifique et diabolique.

-J'accepte, dit Harry. Peut-être pourriez vous m'aidez pour la pierre.

-Bien, bien, murmura Voldemort, nous verrons les modalités quand j'aurais retrouvé un corps. Il s'approcha et se mirent côte à côte. Ce vieux fou va me faire perdre la tête, siffla Voldemort après avoir regardé dans le miroir.

-Peut-être fait-il briser le miroir, dit Quirrell.

-SURTOUT PAS, cria Voldemort d'une voie haineuse et inquiète.

Ils entendirent soudain un bruit de pas, quelqu'un venait par ici, Voldemort et Harry sortirent leurs baguette et se mirent face à face. Harry en rajouta un peu et dit :

-Vous avez tué mes parents, croyez vous vraiment que je vais me joindre à vous, Voldemort.

-Tom, dit Albus Dumbledore, vas t'en de mon école. _Bania èt Poudlard meliet !_ Le sort jailli de la baguette et frappa Quirrell qui s'effondra en poussière, une fumée s'éleva puis disparu en hurlant.

-Tout va bien Harry ? demanda Dumbledore en approchant. Harry secoua la tête pour affirmer et se dirigea vers le pilier où il avait caché Draco, celui-ci commença à s'éveiller.

-Professeur Dumbledore, peut-on emmener mon ami à l'infirmerie dit Harry en revenant avec Draco.

-Raconte moi maintenant avec précision ton aventure dans les sous sols de Poudlard, demanda le directeur après avoir laissé Draco à l'infirmerie et s'être installé dans son bureau.

-Le chien ne m'a pas posé de problèmes, commença Harry, il était déjà enfermé dans la cage, on ne s'est pas fait surprendre par le filet du diable, j'ai attrapé la clef facilement grâce à mon entraînement d'attrapeur. Draco à diriger la partie de l'échiquier de McGonagall mais a du se sacrifier pour que je puisse passer. Le troll était déjà vaincu par un sort de Voldemort et j'ai résolu l'énigme du professeur Rogue, j'ai d'ailleurs gardé la potion de retour dit-il en sortant la bouteille. Quand je suis arrivé dans la dernière salle, Voldemort réfléchissait devant le miroir, j'ai eu le temps de cacher Draco avant de me faire surprendre. On s'est affronté verbalement puis on allait venir à la baguette quand vous êtes arrivé. Il semble que Voldemort apportait une grande importance au miroir car quand Quirrell à proposer de le briser, Voldemort lui à crier dessus que ce n'était pas ça, il doit avoir une grande valeur pour Voldemort.

-Je te remercie pour cette information, dit Dumbledore.

La Grande salle était décorée aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur, derrière la Grande table, montrait un serpent, symbole de leur maison. Grâce à la victoire d'il y a trois jours face aux Poufsouffles (300 à 0), il était très loin devant. A son entrée dans la grande salle, tout le monde lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de repartir dans leurs conversations. Harry subissait ça tranquillement, répondant avec légèreté aux questions de ses admirateurs et admiratrices. Dumbledore arriva à son tour et la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit.

-Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement Dumbledore- Harry détestait son sourire bienveillant, un peu trop hypocrite à son goût- et je vais vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant...et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Néanmoins, de récent évènement sont à prendre en compte. Voyons voir, je débuterais par Mr Draco Malefoy. Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Serpentard cinquante points.

Tout la table éclata en applaudissements, certains serrant la main à Draco en souriant. Draco répondait simplement par un signe de tête. Le silence finit par revenir.

-J'en viens maintenant à Harry Potter, pour la froide logique dont il a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Serpentards 11O points.

Le vacarme fut assourdissant, car du fait de sa célébrité, une partie des autres tables rejoignit celle de Serpentard et ovationna le survivant.

-Nous atteignons donc un record, la maison Serpentard ayant amassé beaucoup de points en cours, pendant les matchs de Quidditch et n'ayant pas fait beaucoup de piscines. En quatrième place, Gryffondors avec deux cent douze points.

-J'aimerais félicité les Gryffondors, dit Harry tout haut, tout le monde se retourna, particulièrement Ronald Weasley qui est un vrai poids pour sa maison, Gryffondors, mes condoléances mes plus sincères. McGo sembla furieuse mais se retint de faire un esclandre en pleine Grande salle.

-En troisième, Poufsouffle avec cinq cent cinquante-deux points, reprit Dumbledore, imperturbable. Serdaigle cumule six cent deux points et Serpentard mille et un points.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard. Les chapeaux volèrent, en signe de triomphe et Harry et Draco lancèrent des étincelles bleues qui formèrent le signe victoire enlacé par un Serpent.

-Et maintenant, un peu d'histoire, reprit Dumbledore quand le silence ce fit. Il est écrit dans les annales de Poudlard que quand une maisons atteindra ou dépassera les mille points, elle aurait une avance de points pour l'année prochaine, il suffit de prendre la date de naissance du fondateur de la maison gagnante et d'y accoler un zéro, cette coutume ancestrale étant écrite par les quatre fondateurs, je l'applique aujourd'hui. Est ce que quelqu'un sait quel jour est né Salazar Serpentard. Harry leva la main et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

-Oui Mr Potter.

-Un jour sombre d'octobre, l'un des quatre fondateurs naquit... c'était un 31.

-Je vois que vous avez bien lu l'histoire de Poudlard, Mr Potter, j'accorde donc une avance de 310 points à Serpentard pour l'année prochaine. Les Gryffondors furent mécontent. Harry en rajouta une couche.

-J'aimerais aussi ajouter que Godric Gryffondor est né un 1er mai.

Cela plomba l'ambiance des Gryffondors. Rogue par contre, lui fit un magnifique sourire, contrairement à McGonagall qui le regarda d'un oeil mauvais. Ce fut la plus belle soirée que Harry eût jamais connue. Harry était aussi heureux pour une autre chose, il avait eu 99 pour cent de bonne réponse à ses examens, coiffant au poteau sa mère qui avait eu 97, 7 pour cent de bonne réponse. Draco était à 95 pour cent et Granger à 92. Weasley était quant à lui à 66 pour cent. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans sa salle commune, le Pr. Rogue le rattrapa et lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Ils s'assirent et se regardèrent cinq minutes. Rogue dit :

-Je sais quel type d'accord vous avez passé avec Voldemort, ainsi que vos raisons, je ne sais pas pourquoi Voldemort ni Dumbledore l'ont vu, mais vous n'aurez pas deux fois la même chance. Harry en resta bouche bée. Il n'en n'avait même pas parlé à Draco.

-Vos raisons sont valables, les deux là sont très manipulateur mais extrêmement puissant. Ils savent si on leurs mentent. Pourquoi cela n'a pas marché avec vous mystère, mais il ne faut pas tenter le diable deux fois. L'homme se leva et prit un petit livre dans sa bibliothèque. Il lui tendit et Harry le prit. Je suis un mangemort, je fais croire à Dumbledore que je suis un traître et que j'ai retrouvé le bon chemin mais ce n'est qu'un leurre, je suis fidèle à l'autre camp d'une certaine manière. Je suis comme vous, entre les deux et je veux vous aider, ce livre est la première chose pour vous soutenir dans votre action, lisez-le et vous survivrez...comme moi. Stopper la cigarette serait une bonne chose aussi. Harry fit un signe de la tête et s'en alla, confus. Une fois dans son lit, il s'endormit.

Leurs armoires se vidèrent, les valises furent fin prêtes et Hagrid lui donna un album de ses parents, il le remercia chaleureusement. On distribua aux élèves des avis qui les prévenaient que l'usage de la magie était interdit pendant les vacances. Tout le monde parlait tandis que le paysage devenait de plus en plus verdoyant. On mangeait des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue et on enlevait les robes de sorcier pour remettre vestes et blousons. Enfin ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9 3/4 de la gare King's Cross. Ils mirent un certains temps pour quitter le quai. Un vieux gardien ridé les faisait passer par groupes de deux ou trois pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention en surgissant soudain au milieu de la barrière. Inutile d'affoler les moldus. Le hasard fit qu'il se retrouvèrent avec Weasley, Harry lui fit un croc en jambes et il s'étala de tout son long, une moitié du corps de côté moldue, l'autre du côté sorciers, le vieux gardien soupira et releva l'imprudent et le refit passer. Weasley lui jeta un regard courroucé tandis que les jumeaux lui firent un grand sourire par derrière.

-Père n'aime pas trop les Potter, tu ne pourras pas donc venir au manoir, dit Draco.

-Et un Malefoy ne dors pas dans une pauvre maisons de simple moldue, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Tout à fait, envoie moi un hiboux si tu as un problèmes avec ta famille, mon père aime beaucoup torturé les moldue de ce genre.

-J y penserais, à dans deux mois, dit Harry en s'en allant vers sa "famille".

-Bonne vacances à toi aussi, s'écria Draco avant de partir vers la limousine grand luxe prêté par le ministère pour ses employé les plus haut placés...

THE END.

NDA: Et voilà une année de finie, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ainsi que ses divers sursauts. Je commence aussitôt la deuxième année, le premier chapitre racontera l'été de Harry. Pour ce dernier chapitre, j'aimerais avoir pleins de reviews alors n'ayez pas la main légère lol. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant qu'au début; dans le cas contraire, j'en suis désolé. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mon barratin et je vous laisse. Reviews svp et merci de me lire.

mellon.


End file.
